Three Simple Words
by Always A Happy Ending
Summary: Bonnie Bennett, a 21 year old uni student in LA, she moves into a shared house with-Elena, Stefan, Kol, Matt, Rebekah, Caroline and Jeremy, they become good friends and one night at a club Bonnie catches the eye of a merciless business man-Damon Salvatore, but what happens when she falls for the average Joe not knowing about his secret life as a billionaire? PLEASE REVIEW! AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please bare with, I am starting my A-Levels soon(im from London) and im taking English literature so I decided to put my skills to the test, I am aiming for about 5 - 10 chapters and in my world there is always a happy ending! so tune in all you hopeless romantics! I love BAMON! they are the only believable couple for me aside from klaroline! I hope to update a new chapter every week so please be patient! rated M for sexual content and language. I hope you ALL enjoy this story and constructive criticism is welcome! mwah! Now on with the Show!**

**Love S ****xox**

**Chapter 1 – in the beginning there was…**

"Bonnie!" Caroline hurried into her best friend's bedroom.

"Bonnie, it's 10:30am on a Saturday how hung over are you?"

Caroline was referring to the large quantity of alcohol Bonnie had consumed last night at one of Tyler's legendary birthday party's.

"Care, I'm way to sensitive to be hearing your high pitched screams." Bonnie managed to open one of her eyes to look up at her red heart shaped clock above her bedroom door.

"Oh never mind that Bon's, tell me why you left thirteen messages on my phone to tell me that you have meet the man of your dreams?"

"I did what?" Bonnie half screamed, making herself jump.

"Yeah, you said, and I repeat, 'Care, I'm in love with Jeremy!' 'Care I love him' 'Care do you think I'm going to marry him?"

Bonnie got a flash of her memories back from last night, and sure enough, she and Jeremy were drinking whiskey while mixing it with beer, 'NEVER MIX ALCOHOL' her brother's words rang loud in Bonnie's head.

"Shit!" Bonnie sat up in her pink and black patterned bed sheets and stared at a confused Caroline.

"Shit is right, so, tell me what happened?" Bonnie forgot that she hadn't seen Caroline all night due to the fact that she was Tyler's arm candy.

"Nothing to tell Care, me and Jeremy were mucking about, you know what its like, we get high, we get drunk and prank each others friends, no big deal!"

"No big deal my ass, I know you're not into him because you didn't give him your sex smile." Caroline winked at bonnie with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Caroline! I'm way to busy for this, I have a shift at 'Don's Bar' at 12:30pm and I cant be late because of rush hour, and before that I have to clean my room, have a shower and get ready, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Fine Bon, but I'm coming with, because I seriously need something edible to eat, I cannot stand another one of Elena's 'big breakfasts of joy' again, I mean God bless Elena, but she cant cook to save her life!"

"Ok, fine you can come, just go and change first, or do you want to be seen in your hello kitty pj's?"

"Ok, your driving though because I'm going to meet Tyler at 'Fusion' for lunch at 3pm after shopping, he's still asleep down the hall." And with that last note Caroline picked herself up from the bed and gave Bonnie a flash of a smile before exiting through Bonnie's bedroom door.

* * *

Bonnie glanced at her watch; it was just coming up to 12pm and she smiled because she was early for once.

After applying her moisturiser, blow drying her beautiful silky wavy hair and putting on her blue acid wash jean shorts and a flimsy cream zip pocket T-shirt paired with cream converses, Bonnie glanced back at her clean tidy room before making her way down the steps of her shared house.

Bonnie was studying at UCLA University and this was her third year, she was studying electrical engineering, coming from a family of engineers, Bonnie was influenced to take it up as a career choice of her own because she enjoyed the work so much.

Bonnie stayed on campus for her first year as a freshman, but decided to move into a shared house near the university instead. By doing this Bonnie met other students who became very close if not best friends.

Bonnie moved in with seven other housemates, Caroline, Elena, Rebekah Matt, Kol, Stefan and Jeremy.

Caroline was 5ft 7inches and had gorgeous big blue eyes and long blond strait hair, she was a picture of beauty.

Elena was Bonnie's oldest and best friend from home in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Elena and Bonnie both applied to UCLA and got in, both studying two different subjects, they remained best friends and eventually both moved in to the shared house.  
Elena had fudge brown eyes and silky chestnut hair that complemented her features beautifully.

Rebekah was a strait forward and honest student from England, she had beautiful blue eyes and wavy blond locks which reached her shoulders, she was so funny and brutally honest, she was a good friend to Bonnie, always knocking sense into her.

Now for the boys:  
Matt, with his tantalisingly handsome face, blue eyes, short blond hair and his stature that looked like a Trojan warrior, had become a good friend to Bonnie, her confidant you might say.

Kol was the chef of the house, always making the meals, he was so talented, he wanted to become a head chef, but his parents decided against it, saying he had to become a man.  
This made Bonnie feel empathy for him, he was so sweet and caring, he looked out for everyone.  
Kol with his fudge brown eyes and soft brown hair; was a varsity football player for UCLA and was very popular amongst peers and professors.

Elena was dating Stefan for four months now and they were the lovebirds everyone could see lasting forever. Stefan had smooth sandy hair and intense green eyes; he was well built and had a few scars on his arm from where he had an old football injury.

From the moment Bonnie and Jeremy laid eyes on each other, they knew they would hit it of, although not romantically. Jeremy had left his childhood sweetheart Vicky back home in Washington.  
He and Bonnie soon became drinking buddies and she learned to have fun when she was around him, NOTHING MORE!  
Jeremy was buff and had certain sexiness to his physique, his fudge brown eyes and short ruffled brown hair complemented him.

Being from Virginia, Bonnie never experienced what LA had to offer, her family had money, lots of it in fact, as a child she got everything she ever wanted.

Her grams came up with a million-dollar idea to set up an online website much like amazon, she later sold the website and gained millions.

Too many millions a small timer from Virginia knew what to do with, so she bought shares in a successful computing company and a highly-known-deals-with-major-celebrities law firm in LA.

Bonnie was able to go through university with out having money worries but she was now independent, and she wanted to earn money on the side for herself. So she got a job to cover her expenses while her grams and her parents covered her rent and tuition fees.

* * *

"Oh Bonnie!" Caroline sang from the driveway to grab her friend's attention. "Hurry up Bon, it's 12:10pm and I'm starving!"

"Ok Caroline, I'm just trying to find my umbrella."

"Bonnie its 27 degrees Celsius out here, why do you need an umbrella?"  
Caroline was right; it was boiling outside, Bonnie picked up her Burberry bag and locked the front door.

Nobody was downstairs, Stefan was no doubt in Elena's room and Matt was out for his jog with Kol, Rebekah went shopping and dragged Jeremy along to help with carrying the groceries.

Tyler however, was sleeping in his girlfriend Caroline's bed after he had come back to the house after his party had finished. Tyler lived in a dorm room with his roommate Nicklaus, formally known as Klaus.

"Bonnie, what you doing tonight?"

"I don't know Care, why?" Bonnie put on her Chanel shades and started her car.

"Because I was thinking that we could hit some club, Elena, Stefan, Kol, Matt and Rebekah are in, and so is Tyler, Jeremy said he would think about it and I really want you to come!"

"Ok I'm in, what time?"

"Yay, now only if Jeremy would come, it will be epic!"

"Care! What time?"

Bonnie found herself repeating the question as she backed her sleek white Range Rover sport out of the long dive way.  
The driveway was big enough to accommodate all eight cars, as the house was massive and secluded a little more than the other houses on the side road.

It looked like a mansion and was always clean and tidy, the bushes outside were always trimmed neatly and the gardener always attended to the big beautiful garden at back of the house.

Bonnie loved living there and secretly wanted to buy the house once every one moved on with their lives after graduating UCLA, but she didn't want to lose all of her housemates, who she had grown so close to, this was her circle of friends, they were her camaraderie, her pals, her BFF's.

The house was partly furnished and although there were a few changes made, most things stayed the same because the house was new and so were all the appliances.

The furniture and the paintings were all so modern and the colour scheme oozed perfection.

"Oh sorry, were going to leave at 7:30pm because it's across town, so were not driving were ordering a taxi, ok?"

"Ok cool, I will make Jer come now!"

"He can never say no to you, Bon!" Caroline heckled and Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend's childish laughter.

* * *

Towards the end of her shift Bonnie bent down to look at her slim wrist which had a petite gold watch wrapped around it, the time read '5:30pm'

"Shane, that's me of now, see ya on Tuesday boss"

Bonnie said running into the locker room, taking of her apron and picking up her bag.  
Shane was a tall, twenty something man who owned the bar, he automatically hired Bonnie because of her people skills, she was so friendly and perky, he loved that in a waitress.

"Ok bye, and drink safely tonight Bonnie"  
Shane flashed Bonnie a knowing smile and turned back to attend some customers, Bonnie liked Shane as her boss, he was kind and had a good nature, something she admired.

Bonnie raced out of the Bar and jumped into her Range Rover and headed back to her house.

* * *

Once Bonnie got home she legged it up the stairs and turned on the shower.  
Removing her clothes she threw them in the dirty wash basket and quickly shampooed her hair.

When she was finished she moisturised her body and blow-dried her hair before putting on some pink-laced panties and a matching bra.  
She opened her closet and picked out a low cut, short cream bandage dress that hugged her sexy figure perfectly, and she also picked out a pair of black gladiator heels to match, she accessorised with black and applied dark makeup to her gorgeous caramel complexion.

It was 6:30pm and bonnie looked in the mirror, she looked stunning, and as she looked on, she realised she had forgotten to tell Jeremy that he had to come, otherwise she wouldn't have any fun.

Bonnie made her way down the spacious and bright hallway and knocked loudly on Jeremy's door.

"Come in." Bonnie opened the door and stepped in, he was on his laptop facing her, and he looked Bonnie up and down and gave her a wink.

"You're looking like dynamite tonight Bon!"

"Aw shucks thanks Jer, you coming then? Because if you don't who will be my drinking partner?"

"Fine I'll come, give me an hour."

"Jeez, and I thought I took long!"

"I gotta shower Bon."

"You're in luck because were leaving at 7:30pm."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready."

And with that Bonnie exited his room and went down stairs to fix herself something to eat.

* * *

"Ok the taxis are here guys, I ordered two so, me, Tyler, Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt are in one, which leaves Elena, Stefan, Kol and Jeremy in the other." Caroline said and everyone nodded and jumped in to the taxis looking dapper in their outfits.

* * *

"Wow it's really loud in here Care." Tyler linked his arm around Caroline's waist and shouted.

"I know, isn't it great!" Caroline shouted back.

Everyone split up and Bonnie headed to the bar and ordered an olive martini, she turned twenty-one last month so that wasn't a problem.

She was the youngest amongst her friends and when Caroline said that a new club opened out in LA she had to check it out.

The club was owned by a successful businessman who had a chain of night-clubs and 5 star hotels all across America, the only people who could afford to stay at his hotels were celebrities and the mighty rich, she should know as her grams favours the Rhyne and Scott hotel.

With Caroline knowing the bouncer, she got all of them into the club in less than 5 minutes.

Boy was Bonnie glad to know Caroline who knew everyone who was anyone.

The line of expectant clubbers went on forever, everyone trying to get a glimpse of this new fabulous club.

Just as Bonnie swivelled of the barstool she came in to full contact with a hard masculine chest, lucky for the both of them her drink was on the bar. Bonnie nearly toppled of the barstool if it wasn't for the arms of the man she had just hit to catch her.

Bonnie's heart rate increased dramatically as she fluttered her big gorgeous green eyes open, and saw a beautiful, raven haired man with stunning defining features and hypnotising clear sparkling crystal blue eyes that shone in the darkness of the club.

"Here, let me help you." his voice was calming and had a slight dreamy feel to it.

"Er thanks I-er I guess." Bonnie stuttered by the disbelief of this drop-dead gorgeous man helping her, she had never seen such perfection and was staring at him.

"I am really sorry about that miss…?"

"Bennett, um Bonnie Bennett."

"Well, Miss Bennett, I will try and look where I'm going next time."

"Please, call me Bonnie, and I will call you…?" Bonnie was just recovering from her sudden surge in beats per minute when he opened his mouth again to reveal his name.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore."  
Bonnie's heart fluttered in her small chest, he had to be foreign, with a name like Salvatore.  
Bonnie broke eye contact to glance at Elena who was giving Bonnie a thumbs up, then Caroline clocked Elena's action and looked in Bonnie's direction to see her with a hotter than hot man. Caroline looked back at Bonnie with the biggest grin on her face and winked.

"Wow, with a name like Salvatore, I'm guessing you're not from around here huh?" Bonnie asked and Damon cocked his head to the side and gave her the sexiest, most flirtatious smile she had ever witnessed.

"You guessed right, I was born in Venice, Italy, I moved to Sacramento when I was 8 years old, how about you Bonnie Bennett?" His eyes couldn't leave Bonnie; she was just the most perfect thing he had seen in a while. Deep green eyes, which told him everything he needed to know about her, silky smooth chocolate to chestnut hair mounted the top of her head, her tight sexy little body and her slender, shapely tanned legs that looked like perfection, she, Bonnie Bennett, WAS perfection, Perfection in its greatest form.

"I'm studying at UCLA, I originally come from Mystic Falls, Virginia." Bonnie shot him her most dazzling smile and he knew he had to take her home.

"You don't strike me as a small time kind of girl, Bennett."

"I'm not, that's why I'm here" she was sarcastic and smart, he was so turned on right now.

"Touché, Bennett, so tell me what a beautiful, young, educated woman such as yourself is doing alone in this club?" Bonnie's cheeks blushed and even in the low lighting of the club Damon saw her cheeks go pink.

"Actually, I'm with my friends." Bonnie glanced back to the dance floor where ALL of her friends were standing congregated staring at her and Damon, when they noticed Bonnie and Damon looking over they all averted their eyes and looked embarrassed that they caught them starring.

"Oh I see, is your boyfriend with you tonight Bennett?"

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend Damon?"

"Like I said before, a beautiful, young, educated woman, alone in a club, never!" His sarcasm matched Bonnie's perfectly and he noticed how she smiled at him.

"Can't a single gal have a nice night out with her friends and not be questioned?"

"That depends on who was asking."  
Bonnie meet his gaze and it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime.

"And who is asking? What's their motive?" Make or break time.  
Damon knew that if he wanted her tonight he had to be smart about this and not scare her of.

"An enquiring mind, that's all." He winked at her and just as she was about to respond the bar tender cut in.

"Salvatore, I was wondering when I was going to see you again, care to get behind the bar?"

Damon shook his hand and the two men embraced in a 'bro hug' right before Damon jumped behind the bar.

"Bonnie Bennett, meet Alaric Saltzman, Alaric, Bonnie."  
Bonnie smiled and shook the bartender's hand, Alaric was a handsome man, he had a strong jaw line and pretty blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Alaric."

"The pleasures all mine, Beautiful." Bonnie giggled, and to Damon, it was the most perfect sound in the world.

"I might just let you get back to what you were doing, nice to meet you Alaric, Damon."  
Bonnie smiled up at both of them and made her way back to her friends.

"You're going to let her get away? She was fine!" Alaric teased Damon.

"Nope I'm just going to hop in when the time is right, oh and don't tell her who I am, ok?" Damon shot Alaric a pleading look before he turned to serve some customers.

* * *

"Ok, who was that and where can I get one?" Rebekah joked as Bonnie approached her reformed group.

"His name is Damon Salvatore."

"Ooh, Bonnie's got an admirer! So when are you seeing him again? He's to hot to dismiss Bon." Caroline teased Bonnie.

"Oh Care, nope, I'm not-" Bonnie was cut of by here friends.

"I'm not looking for a relationship!" They all shouted and teased Bonnie showing that they knew her so well to recite her famous saying, they said it so loud and all laughed after causing people to give them glances.

"Ok guys you've made your point!" Bonnie protested.

"Who said anything about a relationship Bonnie? You could always just sleep with him and then leave, not everything has to be about emotions." Rebekah looked at Bonnie and winked.

"Yeah, just build up some confidence and go! Have fun and let loose!" Matt looked to Bonnie and then to Damon as if to give his blessing.

"How about I let him come to me?" Bonnie didn't want any hassle, not tonight.

"Fine Bon, but remember to have fun yeah?" Kol nudged Bonnie in her side and Bonnie nudged back playfully.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I see a pretty young thing with my name on her." Kol smirked and made his way to the pretty blond in the corner.

* * *

Bonnie sat down next to Jeremy and Tyler, the others were out socialising and Bonnie just wanted to relax.

"Oh Bon, look who's coming over!" Jeremy exclaimed with a childlike smile on his face.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends Bennett?"  
Damon was now standing opposite Bonnie looking down at her sitting on the plush red seat, Bonnie blushed and met his gaze, she looked over at a grinning Tyler and introduced him to Damon, she did the same with Jeremy, and the three men smiled and shook hands.

"Care to dance?" Damon looked at Bonnie with his Hand out stretched and his lopsided smirk which Bonnie was becoming turned on by.

"Sure why not!" she said as she grabbed his masculine hands which were twice as big as hers.

He led her out to the dance floor and the song changed, Bonnie and Damon found themselves dancing to 'Feel so close by Calvin Harris', The perfect club hit.

Damon liked how even with 4-inch heels on Bonnie was still a few inches shorter than he was, she was petite, tiny against his wide muscled frame.

Damon started to get hard and grind against Bonnie furiously so that she knew what she was doing to him.

Bonnie caught on to what he was doing and Rebekah's words came to mind 'You could always just sleep with him and then leave, not everything has to be about emotions.'

Taking this into consideration Bonnie grabbed a hold of Damon's neck and pulled him towards her, latching her lips on his and then she got that tingling sensation through her body.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked Damon, her eyes secretly pleading he take her right now.

A smile crept up on Damon's face and he put his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her towards him, making her feel the full extent of his arousal.

He put his lips on hers and slid his tongue in to her mouth and she moaned as she tangled her tongue with his.

"What do you think?" Damon shot her a grin and led her out; she tapped Elena on the back and signalled that she won't be coming home tonight.

Elena winked and Stefan smiled as Bonnie disappeared in to the doorway with Damon pulling her behind him.

* * *

**How was that guys? Did you like it? Or not? Let me know if you want a special kind of scene and I will see what I can do! Do you like the characters and their roles? And like I said Constructive criticism is Welcome!**

**I will try to update by next Monday (18/03/13 or if your from the USA 03/18/13)**

**see y'all next week**

** Love S xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hey guys! Since I got so many encouraging responses I tried my had at some more sexually explicit content... Least to say I tried my best for my first time, but hopefully as this story progresses so does my writing skills! I'm really getting into this fanfic so enjoy! Hopefully the next chapter will come by the weekend if not sooner!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 2 – What's done is done**

Damon looked out at the parking lot, his car was by the main entrance to the office doors of the club, he put a protective arm around Bonnie's waist and tugged her over to him and kissed her with passion she had never experienced before.

"Wow, this is your car?" Bonnie pulled away for a second to glance at Damon's Bentley Hunaudières, a real low slung black sports car, beautifully elegant, streamlined and very expensive.

Damon smirked at Bonnie and she felt her legs wobble, she was wondering how a club bartender could afford a car of this kind, as soon as that thought popped up, it was gone.

"It was a present from my uncle" Damon lied and looked back at Bonnie, with her eyes so big and evocative; he was finding it hard to resist her. Hell he might just take her right then, right there.

"Nice uncle, are you his favourite?" Bonnie asked with a side smile.

"I'm everybody's favourite, baby" Damon pounded Bonnie's soft lips again and the world could have collapsed, and she wouldn't have known, she was in the moment and gave herself over to him completely.

"I bet you are, star boy," Bonnie said as she got into the passenger's seat as Damon held the door open for her.

As Damon walked around to his side of the car he remembered that he couldn't go back to his house, he had to take her some place else; he whipped out his phone and rang a number of a hotel in Beverly hills. He got into the driver's seat to find Bonnie on her Samsung Galaxy s3, he knew this because he had the same one but in black where as hers was white.

"Snap" Damon touched his phone with hers and then placed it back down on the dashboard.

Bonnie let out a giggle and went back to texting Elena, Caroline and Rebekah in a joint message.

* * *

The ride to the Hotel took all of 6 minutes and this was surprising because it was 9:30pm on a Saturday night.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked up from her phone to see the five star Rhyne and Scott hotel before her, she was unable to speak for several seconds.

After she registered the information she looked back at Damon who was getting out of the car and to her surprise the car door opened as a white gloved hand waited for her to take it, she put her hand in the valets hand and he pulled her out. She glanced at the building and then again at Damon who was throwing his car keys to the gent who was holding her hand.

"Were staying here?" Bonnie looked like a Deer in headlights; she was so innocent and lost for words.

"Yep, I made a last minute reservation, you coming or what?" Bonnie looked back at Damon who was already by the front entrance of the posh, busy hotel.

"Oh right, it's lucky that they had a room on such short notice, huh?" Bonnie said nervously, Damon could tell she had never done this before and wanted to reassure her.

"Yeah I'm a lucky kind of person" Damon flickered a smile at Bonnie.

"Yes sir?" a woman at the front desk asked her eyes not leaving the computer screen. She had copper hair and brown eyes and wore a red and black uniform that was very smart and appropriate.

Damon didn't answer, he stood there for a few seconds with an annoyed expression on his face, he stared at the woman until she looked up and noticed Damon and then Bonnie.

"Oh, Mr Salvatore! We've been expecting you!" the woman named 'Rachel' exclaimed.

Bonnie thought 'Yeah everybody's been expecting you tonight, who are you anyway? The prince of Bell Air?' but she kept that thought to herself, she had never had a one night stand before and she was racked by nerves.

"Yes, I made a last minute booking about 10 minutes ago, do you have my usual room?" Damon said with such ease that had Bonnie starting to question her decision about going home with this bartender, what did she really know about him anyway? Starting to get the feeling that this was a bad idea, but just as she was about to make up some excuse, Rachel responded to Damon's question.

"Um, yes, yes we do Mr Salvatore, I assume you have the master key?"

Bonnie's eyes opened especially wide as a confused expression washed her face, Damon noticed and nodded at Rachel before saying "Yes I do Rachel, put it on my uncles tab". Damon winked at Rachel and glanced at Bonnie as to tell Rachel not to blow his cover and to go with the lie about his uncle. Rachel nodded and smiled slowly at Bonnie and then to Damon.

"Sure thing Mr Salvatore, enjoy your stay!" a big grin erupted on Rachel's face and Damon took a hold of Bonnie's hand and nodded at Rachel.

"Wow, your uncle won't mind?" Bonnie asked as they walked into the pristine elevator and Damon pressed the button to the top floor where the pent house was located.

"Nope he won't, it's all good in the hood!" Damon joked and grinned at a surprised Bonnie.

Damon pushed Bonnie up against the elevator wall and lifted her left leg to his hip and slowly put his lips softly on Bonnie's and let her taste him and vice versa. Bonnie was jelly against him and all of her nerve endings were tingling with anticipation; she felt Damon against her centre and moved her hips from side to side to get the full experience. Damon was trying to restrain himself from ripping of her clothes right there, but he would wait until they were in the room to slowly make love to her, caress her, tease her, love her. He was so stiff it almost hurt.

* * *

Finally the elevator pinged and the door slid open right into the penthouse.

He moved of Bonnie and held her hand, dragging her into the luxurious pent house suite, Bonnie looked around her, the sitting room was painted beige, the floor was carpeted in a soft, thick cream carpet that looked immaculate. There was a massive black and gold centrepiece in the middle of the room that accentuated the space very well. In the corner there was a ludicrously large flat screen TV surrounded by a collection of cream recliners, cream love seats, tall white reading chairs and round cream leather sofa's with shaggy throws placed on them. At the other end of the room was a shiny modern kitchen with top of the range appliances and a sleek 6 seated black leather dining table and chairs. Bonnie peered around the suite as Damon went to get something from the bathroom, a condom no doubt, he was sensible, and she liked that.

The room was lighted well and Bonnie made her way over to the posh wall to wall windows overlooking the busy night life of Beverly hills, with all the clubs, restaurants and busy, happy and excited people sporting gorgeous clothes and accessories. Damon appeared from the bathroom with a small silver packet in his right hand and two Champaign filled glasses in his other. He put the contents of his hands down on the table and walked up behind bonnie and grabbed her waist from behind. He could hardly wait now and pressed his face into her neck to slowly bite and kiss it, she was so turned on and he could see it, which was all the confirmation he needed. Damon picked up the gorgeous brunette in his masculine arms and she squealed in surprise. He walked to the hallway by the living room and entered the master bedroom he was all too familiar with, he placed Bonnie on the big round cushioned covered bed.

"Don't move, I'll be back" Damon whispered as he kissed bonnie gently on the lips and swiftly moved of the bed in the direction he had left the Champaign and the condom. Bonnie took this moment to glance around the bedroom.

The walls were painted the rich cream colour as before, the bed she was lying on was a round wooden framed bed with cream and black silk bedding with various furry throws and pillows, there was another big wall to wall window opposite the bed. A pretty bench framed the end of the bed and a big flat screen TV hung from the wall. There was also a walk in wardrobe and an en suite; bonnie could hardly imagine what fantasy she was in, yes her family had money to spend but they never splashed the cash like it was going out of fashion, they invested it and saved it.

Bonnie took this time to remove her jewlry and accessories just as she was removing her watch Damon appeared and unzipped her out of the figure hugging dress; Bonnie turned around and unbuttoned his shirt.

Bonnie stepped out of her dress and was standing in the bedroom clad in her heels and pink lace underwear. Damon pulled of his shirt once Bonnie had unbuttoned it and began to unbuckle his very expensive Hugo Boss trousers. After he discarded his trousers he let his masculine hands explore Bonnie's fantastic curves and took in the sight, she was fantastic, she was gorgeous, her body was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, her tight little ass to her full breasts. He pushed her backward on the bed and she removed her heels, Damon bounced next to her and pulled her under him as he merged his mouth with hers and there it was again that amazing unreal feeling that consumed her every time her mouth fused with his.

Damon skilfully unhooked Bonnie's bra with one hand and threw it in the direction of the closet. Setting his eyes on Bonnie's breasts Damon placed his mouth over her nipple, sucking it while she moaned, once he was done with her left breast he did the same with the other one, feeling Bonnie writhe beneath him.

"Oh, God" Bonnie moaned, she was on cloud nine.

Damon moved his attention back on to Bonnie's mouth, sliding his tongue into her mouth and her, in his.

Damon never felt this way about a one-time thing; 'it was probably because she looked so innocent, so unspoiled' he kept telling himself.

Damon pulled down Bonnie's underwear and she looked so nervous it made him smile.

"Don't look so petrified sweetheart, you'll enjoy this" he winked and she blushed.

Damon covered her sweet spot with his mouth and she moaned with the pleasure she was feeling, she had never felt this good. He rang circles with his tongue around her nerve ending and knew she was approaching climax soon.

The way she moaned his name and the way she tasted on his tongue was too much for Damon to handle, she was wet enough for him, so he quickly rolled on the condom and prodded at her entrance. She arched her back and he was inside her tight channel with one thrust, she was so tight around him and he felt like he was in heaven, 'since when has sex felt this good?' he asked himself.

Bonnie's soft moans were captured by Damon's mouth as he sat up and lifted her on to his lap facing him. Still attached they rocked up and down fusing their soft tongues together and wrapping their arms around one another, they were in pure ecstasy, neither one of them had ever experienced sex like this, it was different, new, more pleasurable and they were both in the moment and enjoyed it.

Damon had to admit it, she was the best lover he had ever had the pleasure to experience, she was soft, gentle to the touch but she knew how to turn him on. Damon was now 26 and had various sexual partners, however none felt as good as Bonnie.

He was never into rough sex, always the gentle, meaningful lovemaking. By applying the appropriate pressure, just enough to keep them going, never too much to hurt her delicate frame, Damon was also Bonnie's ideal partner, he was a glorious lover. To bad it had to end by the morning, isn't that the rules of a one-night stand?

Both teetering on the brink of climax, they kissed furiously and moaned in sync, now it approached and they both were elated, and their breathing heightened. There it was the mind-blowing sensation, the brain numbing feeling that had them both collapsing in a heap besides one another.

They both came to the conclusion that that was the best sex that they had ever known.

"Wow, that was, that was-" Bonnie was out of breath and smiling.

"Fantastic" Damon continued looking at bonnie and showing her that he was ready for round two.

* * *

All throughout the night they made love before falling asleep in a lovers embrace which had Damon questioning the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, was it just the feeling of content? The feeling of knowing that for now, everything was working for him? He didn't know, didn't question it, he just simply fell asleep.

* * *

And when he woke in the morning Bonnie had disappeared, he knew he had to see her again, it was just to good to give up on, and he knew that. And lucky for him, he had an excuse to see her again, she had left her petite gold watch behind, and he knew exactly where to find her, UCLA university, he remembered her saying that she attended school there.

Damon got up and jumped into the shower. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, what did you think about the bedroom scene? Was it good or bad? And are there any improvements I can make? **** Hopefully the next chapter will come by the weekend if not sooner!**

**Love S xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**So here is chapter 3 as promised, im sorry I didn't upload it sooner, I was unusually busy this week! anyway all constructive criticism taken on board and I have tried to incorporate it into my work and previous chapters! Anyway enough of me, Enjoy!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 3 – Don't let your emotions take over**

Bonnie got out of the taxi and paid the driver, she had her shoes in one hand and her gold clutch in the other.  
Before entering the house Bonnie opened her clutch and pulled out her phone, 8:32am the phone read, "Fuck" she whispered and walked up to the front door. Bonnie gently removed her keys from the lock and crept inside. The house was still, it was quiet, and clean and tidy which was a surprise because normally after a big night out they all came back very drunk and started undressing in the hall, throwing clothes, shoes and Jewry all over the place. Not to mention the food wrappers and bottles of drinks left on the wooden floor. But nope, nothing not even a crumb, what in the hell had happened?

Bonnie tiptoed along the hall to the stairs very quietly as to not wake anyone, surely after last night they would all still be recuperating in bed? She knew the questions they would ask, Caroline's detective work and Matt's snooping could happen after bonnie had showered and slept.

"Oh no you don't" Great, just fucking great, Stefan stood in the door way of the front room and Bonnie turned her head ninety degree's to face him, and got the shock of her life when she saw Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy standing with him.

"Well isn't this a rare sight, The Bonnie, a rare indigenous creature, hardly ever spotted creeping in at this time of day, a truly remarkable sight" Tyler mocked Bonnie and her friends began to laugh.

"Oh for the love of god! What are you guys staring at? Take a picture, it'll last longer" Bonnie felt shameful standing there with five pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here, is that the walk of shame Bon?" Caroline smirked.  
"When I said to have fun, I'm guessing you had the time of your life huh?" Matt swore he saw Bonnie blush.

"Well if you must know, it was fantastic, where's Kol and Rebekah?" Bonnie wanted to change the subject, and fast, too bad her friends knew her to well.

"Well Kol bought home a girl and Rebekah is still asleep, now, where were we?" Elena looked up at an embarrassed Bonnie.

"Guys I just want to shower and sleep, and you guys probably haven't even had breakfast yet seeing as all of you are still in your Pj's? Why are you even up so early?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Were up so early because we wanted to catch you crawling in! But seeing as you probably didn't get much sleep, we will let you go, but when you finish I expect deats!" Elena winked and wrapped her arms around a bare chest Stefan.

"Uh huh!" Bonnie responded before turning away.

* * *

Bonnie was so glad that was over, she made her way up the wooden stairs and walked along the landing to the forth room down the hall. Bonnie put her shoes back in the closet and put away her Jewelry and accessories in their respected place before throwing her dress in the dirty wash basket, she reached to her wrist to take of her watch and realised it wasn't there. Bonnie was frantically searching her room, then realisation hit her: she left it at the Hotel room!  
"Fuckety, fuck, fuck! How can I be that stupid with a family heirloom? Now I will never get that back! Fuck!" Bonnie let out all of her pent up anger over the loss of her great, great grandmother's watch, not only did it have financial value but also sentimental value, especially to her grams! Oh she would be so disappointed! Bonnie frowned and turned on the shower she decided that she would shower, sleep and then think about what would happen next. She needed a plan, she could hardly face Damon again and going back to the hotel room wasn't that appealing; all those judging eyes, nope, she couldn't deal with it, but on the other hand, she really wanted that watch back, what's a girl to do?

* * *

"So? Tell, what was it like? I saw the way he looked at you, I mean he was smitten, and why wouldn't he be? You looked smoking hot! You two actually suited each other so well, I couldn't tell which one of you was the arm candy." Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Elena sat around the big sturdy yet elegant dining table in the dining room while Kol and Jeremy were preparing dinner behind the folding open doors leading into the kitchen, and Matt, Stefan and Tyler went out to get some beer. Now that Tyler and Caroline were official, Tyler often spent whole weeks at the house.

"Oh, Care, remember what I said, it was a one time thing! And anyway I royally screwed up! I left my watch in the hotel room!" Bonnie exclaimed heightened by the rage that engulfed her because she was in such a hurry to leave and not wake a sleeping Damon.

"He took you to a hotel room! Where did you stay, no where creepy I hope! I mean I know bartenders aren't exactly loaded but they do earn a good pay" there it was, Rebekah's trusted judgement, but Bonnie loved her for it.

"Actually, we uh, we stayed at the Rhyne and Scott hotel, the pent suite to be exact, he charged it to his uncles tab" Bonnie didn't know what her friends would think. Jeremy and Kol turned around to stare at Bonnie with a confused expression on their face.  
"You stayed where?" Elena gasped, and for a moment everyone was just starring at Bonnie, no one said a word until Stefan, Tyler and Matt came into the spacious kitchen to look baffled at the scene in front of them, everyone was staring at Bonnie like she had five heads.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked a bit bewildered.

"Basically, Bonnie slept with that really hot Damon guy, then she left at 8 in the morning only to come back here and have us question her about her night, then she excused her self and went to her bedroom, she came down for dinner and we started talking about why she looked so angry and she explained that she left her really expensive and sentimental watch at none other than the Rhyne and Scott hotel pent house suite!"

Caroline rambled on and even though Stefan, Tyler and Matt knew most of the details, that didn't stop Caroline from spilling everything.

"Wow, this bartender must be a drug dealer if he has that kind of money to spend on lavish hotel rooms, did he have two phones by any chance?" Matt winked at Bonnie and a smile tugged the corners of her lips.

"What am I going to do about my watch guys? I mean I can't go back to the hotel looking like some desperate lost groupie!" Bonnie felt her heart jump in her chest, what was she going to do?

Ding Dong

"I'll get it" Jeremy got up from his perch on the kitchen counter and headed down the bight hall to the front door.

Damon stood at the front door of what he assumed was Bonnie's family home, he couldn't have been more wrong. Eight cars in the massive driveway should have been a dead give away but Damon was to consumed with anticipation of seeing his sexy little departer again.

A tall, built, brown haired good-looking boy answered the door, and Damon was sure he looked familiar. Damon was taken aback and so was Jeremy.

"Oh, hey man, Damon right? We met yesterday?" Jeremy held out his hand and smiled lightly at the tall, dark haired, blue eyed man staring back at him in a bit of a puzzled daze.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, I'm looking for Bonnie is she here?" Damon grabbed Jeremy's hand and shook it firmly. Oh, so that explained it, he remembered being aquatinted with him before he asked Bonnie to dance last night.

"She is, why don't you come in, I'll go and grab her" Jeremy signalled for Damon to wait in the front room while he trotted back down the strait hallway to the connecting kitchen and dinning room.

* * *

Damon stood in the big front room; it looked so new, so modern.  
There was a large, thin flat screen TV on the wall adjacent to him, a brown shag rug on the centre of the floor with a mahogany coffee table placed upon it. A wine red L- shaped sofa was placed in the middle end of the room facing the TV and next to it was a cute matching love seat. Sideways of the love seat was a comfortable chaise lounge chair, again, matching the rest of the furniture colour wise.

On the far left away from all the other seating options there was two tall Hepburn High Back Sofa reading chairs and two even taller lamps placed by the big window seat which was framed by lovely floor length burgundy curtains which looked out on to the drive way and street.

Damon loved the feel the room gave of, homely, lived in, full of life, never a dull moment kind of feel.

* * *

"Bonnie, Damon's here! He's asking for you, he's in the front room waiting!" Jeremy whispered amongst their group and they all looked shocked, including Bonnie.  
"Speaking of the Devil, and now he's here himself!" Bonnie said with a surprised expression covering her face.

Bonnie got up and made her way to the front room, and there he was, well the back of him anyway, the very, very nice back of him. His raven hair gently tousled in a way that made her want to reach out and touch it, and his tight black T-shirt and jeans accented his physique very well and Bonnie felt memories and feelings she experienced last night rise up to the surface.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked softly and an unaware Damon turned around to face Bonnie as she stood in the doorway.

She was looking even more attractive now than she did last night. She had on Blue Ripped Denim Dungaree's rolled up at her calf's, in side the dungaree's she wore a plain black bandeau. He could see her sexy sides through the corners of the dungarees and this made him shiver with arousal. On her elegant left ankle she wore a pretty ankle bracelet.

"You left your watch, at the hotel and I found it on my way out" Damon placed the petite gold watch in Bonnie's hand.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! I was looking everywhere for this! Family heirlooms and all!" Bonnie held the watch tightly in her hand whist she looked at Damon, now that she wasn't wearing heels, he looked like a giant next to her, nearly five inches taller than she was.

"Yeah, your preaching to the choir sister, the amount of times I've lost my great, great, great grandfathers ring in stupid situations, there isn't enough numbers in the world." Damon smirked and gestured to the large crested blue and silver lapis lazuli stone ring placed on his middle finger, it looked so confidant, so out there and so manly, it reflected Damon precisely.

"Wow that is one big ring! It's beautiful"

"Yeah it is, my mum would disagree with you though."

"How did you know how to find me? I don't think I told you, did I?" Bonnie turned the conversation around.

"No, no you didn't tell me, I did however remember you telling me that you went to UCLA, so I asked a few of the students on campus and likety split, I found you in no time."

"Wow you were really eager to get this back to me huh?" Bonnie didn't know what to think, he had gone out of his way for a person he hardly knew.

"Well like I said I understand missing possession's." Damon wanted to tell her how he couldn't stop thinking about her, how he thought that he had just picked another one night stand and thought that it would end in the same way as all his others did, but no, for some reason she wouldn't leave his mind.

"Oh, right, that's so thoughtful of you, thank you very much"  
Bonnie knew that giving back her watch couldn't have been the only reason he came all this way so she asked the same question in a different way.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

'Yes so much, a repeat of last night maybe?' Damon thought to himself, he took a deep breath and made his way past Bonnie, his expensive smelling after shave filling her nostrils. Bonnie felt light headed, like she couldn't imagine why on earth he picked her rather than a sexier girl.

"Are you offering?" Damon tilted his head to the side and his lopsided grin appeared on his ludicrously handsome face.

"Maybe I am" Bonnie took a step closer to Damon, her neck stretching to look up at him with those beautiful pounding green eyes that Damon was so drawn to.  
"Why don't you stay for dinner? It's the least I can do, since you were kind enough to drive 30 minutes across town to get my watch back to me."  
Not exactly the proposal he was hoping for but it'll do.

"Why not!" Damon replied and a smile erupted on Bonnie's face as she grabbed Damon's arm and lead him to the kitchen where her friends were gathered behind the door trying to listen to the conversation and not realising that Bonnie and Damon were walking into a collision course with them. Bonnie pushed the kitchen door open and it hit the group of snooping friends on the other side.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" Tyler barked.  
"Way to be subtle, Tyler!" Caroline whacked Tyler's arm.

Bonnie and Damon entered the kitchen and the group of friends acted surprised to see Damon and Bonnie walk in, as if they had not been eves dropping, but of course both Damon and bonnie had heard Tyler and known better than to fall for their act.

"So I'm assuming you guys heard that Damon's staying for dinner" Bonnie asked with one of her eyebrows arched.

The group of pals nodded back at Bonnie and she introduced them to Damon.

* * *

"So Damon, what do you do besides bartending?" great here comes Caroline's detective work, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Rebekah and Elena sat around the table.

"I'm into business, I handle project management and business arrangements for a company" Damon answered being as evasive and obscure as possible.

"Hmm, do you enjoy your jobs?" Caroline queried

"Ok Caroline, that's enough!" Bonnie was starting to get annoyed with Caroline's interrogation, although she was hardly surprised; Caroline was like this with everyone new she met.

"Ok sorry Bonnie, I was only making conversation" Caroline tried to look sincere, with her big blues and her pouting mouth.

"Ok guys, foods done, Rebekah, give me a hand please, Jeremy has his hands full with the drinks" Kol held a large dish of barbecued ribs and soy source.

"Yes, sure what do you want me to do?" Rebekah looked around the kitchen counters.

"Um there should be ten blue bowls of chicken ramen on the table by the fridge" Kol nodded behind Rebekah.

"Ok" Rebekah got up from her seat and went in search for the bowls of soupy noodles.

* * *

After 10 minutes everybody was seated around the large dining table and enjoyed the chicken ramen Kol made from scratch.

"Wow, Kol this is amazing, where'd you learn to cook like that?" Damon was amazed at how good Kol's cooking skills where especially since he had said he was a football jock, something Damon could relate to, he also used to play varsity football until he decided it wasn't for him after graduation.

"Just something I picked up from my grandmother, if you think my cooking is good, you should try hers!" Kol seemed to really like Damon, in fact everybody seemed to warm to his funny, sarcastic personality, all except Rebekah.

* * *

After dinner Elena and Matt cleared up and everybody made their way to the front room with a beer in their hand.  
Bonnie took a seat on the chaise lounge chair and Damon sat beside her and lifted her legs onto his lap.

"I really do appreciate you coming all that way, my grams would have murdered me if I lost the watch for good, you could say you saved my life!" Bonnie looked into Damon's fascinating blue eyes, becoming mesmerised by their beauty.

"Forever the white knight, rescuing the damsel in distress" Damon joked and stared back in to Bonnie's beautiful emerald eyes.

What seemed like eternity was just a few mere seconds interrupted by the noise of the speakers coming to life with 'latch by disclosure' blasting through them.

Caroline put down the stereo remote and dragged Tyler of his seat on the sofa and started dancing, soon all of the housemates were up and dancing with bottles of beer, Jack Daniel's and tequila in their hands.

Damon watched Bonnie Watching here friends, he loved the way she giggled and laughed at their chill out session dancing.

Bonnie removed her legs from his lap and got up, taking the bottle of Jack Daniel's Jeremy held out to her.

"Come on!" Bonnie had to raise her voice a little because of the music.

"I'd rather just watch you" Damon smirked and winked evilly at Bonnie.

"Ok your loss" Bonnie said as she turned her head and grabbed Matt's shoulder.

"Dance with me, Matt?" Bonnie didn't give Matt a chance to respond as she pulled on his arm to the middle of the room.

Matt put his hands on Bonnie's delicate waist and she linked her arms around his neck and the two of them danced in time to the beat.

Damon didn't like it, the way Matt was holding her waist, the way she was looking at him, the way it wasn't him she was looking at.

Damon got up and Bonnie looked at him, Matt let go of her waist and got a beer from the table.

"You know what, I'm going to take you up on that offer"  
Damon turned Bonnie around so that her back was touching his chest, he placed his manly hands on Bonnie's hips and she lifted her hands to reach up to the nape of his neck and massaged the bottom of his hair with her dainty fingers.

Now they were swaying to the song, Damon liked this and he knew Bonnie did by the way she adjusted to him and the little humming sounds escaping her mouth.

"Well if I didn't know better, I would think that Bonnie's going to break all of her rules" Rebekah nodded in the direction of Bonnie and Damon.

"Rules are meant to be broken Beck's" Jeremy was drinking the rest of the contents of his beer.

"Hmm, but she doesn't even know him that well Jer, what happens if he breaks her heart?"

"Boy, that escalated quickly! First we were talking about Bonnie just relaxing and letting go, now were on the subject of love?"

Rebekah knew she was being dramatic but she had grown to love her friendship with Bonnie, and any man coming into her life had to be worth it.

"Any who, I don't think Bonnie would be that stupid to fall for Casanova over there, you can literally smell the slut's on him"

"I'm pretty sure he's wearing Cartier, Beck's" Jeremy's attempt to cheer Rebekah up didn't work one bit.

"Jeremy! That's not funny! Think about Bonnie's feelings, she has never done 'sex only' what if she gets attached and then gets heart broken when he throws her away like an old toy? It will shatter her"

Rebekah made her feelings towards Damon known.

"Well, we will just have to trust that she will make the right decisions then, wont we?" Jeremy didn't want to interfere, it wasn't his place.

"I guess, you're a smart kid Jeremy, keep up the good work" Rebekah knew that she couldn't tell Bonnie what to do, but she could be there for her and give her advice, but that was about it.

* * *

Damon felt himself get hard, he knew he couldn't let Bonnie think he was there just because he wanted to have sex with her, even though that was the main reason, something told him that she wasn't that type of girl.

"Bennett, I gotta go, I have something to take care of in the morning." Damon didn't lie, he had a meeting at 10am and even though he could miss it, he didn't want to torture himself, and Bonnie rubbing up against him was starting to show its impact.

"No, don't go, were just starting to have fun!" Bonnie turned around and his hands moved to her back. She extended herself and their lips touched, it was magnificent, the feeling Bonnie had was overwhelming and it consumed her.

Damon was taken aback at how her kiss made him feel. 'What's happening? Why do I feel this way?' Damon lost the thought and kissed her back furiously, he had forgotten that there were other people in the room.

"Lets go" Bonnie was eager to relive last night and apparently so was Damon, as he didn't object.

Caroline and Tyler spotted Bonnie and Damon sneaking out of the room and they looked at each other as if to say 'Looks like Bonnie is finally experiencing happiness for once!'

* * *

Damon stepped into Bonnie's bedroom; it was painted jade green and had pictures of her with her friends on the walls along with posters of Paris, Italy and Australia.  
Damon also noticed that she had an impressive book collection, supernatural and romantic novels mostly, but the occasional mystery here and there.  
Bonnie sat on her Pink and black duet covered bed and pulled Damon onto of her, they shared an intimated, sensual kiss for a few minutes before Bonnie pulled up Damon's shirt over his head. He had a phenomenal build, he was muscular, toned and his six pack was a massive turn on, Bonnie touched his chest and she knew she needed him, right there, right now.

Damon pulled of Bonnie's Dungaree's and threw them on her basket chair in the corner.

Damon kicked of his shoes and socks and looked back down at Bonnie, his beautiful Bonnie. His? Damon didn't understand what was happening to him, it was like she was his drug, after only one night he made up his mind about her: he needed her.

Bonnie sat up in her black bandeau and panties her hair was in a messy bun yet nothing about her looked messed up, she looked perfect.

He saw her eyes light up a the bulbous bulge in his trousers, turning around he unzipped his trousers and clad in his boxers he rummaged through his trousers trying to find his wallet with a trusted condom inside. He finally found it and turned his attention to Bonnie who had fallen asleep.

Damon picked her delicate frame up and put her head on the pillow, it looked like he wasn't getting any tonight.

Damon pulled the duvet up to cover her petite body.  
He put his clothes back on and willed his erection to go away before he made his way downstairs where he could hear the little party still flowing.

Damon got up from the bed and just as he was about to turn out the lights he heard Bonnie.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questioned.

"Er you-er you fell asleep and I just wanted you to be comfortable, I'm going now, I'll see you around Bonnie."  
Damon wanted to hold her so bad, he just wanted to be able to have her in his arms, it took every last bit of restraint to not go over there and cradle her. One night wasn't enough.

"Well I'll be more comfortable if you didn't drive in your condition, you can stay here tonight, Damon." Bonnie sat upright and her green eyes begged for him to stay.

"Are you sure?" Damon didn't want to put Bonnie out.  
"Of course I am, why would I suggest it in the first place?" Bonnie looked at Damon accusingly as to say that she wasn't that drunk.

"Ok thanks, where'd you want me?" Damon smirked and bonnie blushed at the sight of his turned up mouth.

"Beside me? You don't need to sleep on the floor and pretend to be a gentleman, we've already slept together Damon." Bonnie's voice sounded harsh and he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Alright Bennett, and I wouldn't pretend, if I had wanted the floor I would've said, but I want you" Damon hurdled the statement right in Bonnie's face and she just looked at him and smiled.

"You want me Damon? Come and get me." That was all the invitation Damon needed and before they both knew it Damon rolled on the condom and moved himself slowly inside Bonnie, he could feel her stretching to accommodate him, she felt so great around him.

She lay on her back whist Damon lay on top of her and massaged her breast with his tongue as his hands moved around her curvaceous body.

Damn he didn't know if two nights was going to be enough to quench his thirst for Bonnie.

"Oh god! Um, oh, Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed clearly reaching climax.

"Bonnie, you're so tight around me, you feel exceptional!" Damon sensed Bonnie reaching climax and her walls restricted, practically squeezing him and sending him into oblivion, over the edge on ecstasy.

* * *

"We should do this more often Bennett" Damon said with a grin on his face once they had both caught their breath.

"Oh is that a proposal?" Bonnie was wrapped in Damon's macho arms.

"Well that depends if you accept" Damon knew he needed more time with her, to take things slow, to experience every sensation she had to offer him.

"Hmm, tell me the terms first" Bonnie turned her head to face a thoughtful looking Damon.

"Sex, no immediate strings, when times are convenient for the both of us, preferably in the evenings but I wont say no to a little sexy time in the mornings or afternoons."  
Damon looked back at Bonnie who had the left corner of her lips turned up in a smile.

"And what if there are strings?" Bonnie knew that she always over thought things, but it was better that she knew her place from the start rather than being strung along.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, if we do." Damon couldn't have been more wrong.

"Well then I have no reason to decline your offer, so I accept, our agreement starts now."

Bonnie touched her lips lightly with his, and he responded with all of his readiness, he pulled her over him and they made love again and all through out the night.

* * *

**Ok how was that? As you've seen this chapter was especially long, I hope you enjoyed it and more is on it's way by next Friday, if not sooner! **  
**Sleep tight **  
**Love S xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three simple words**

******DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**This week has been so busy, but I love writing and your encouragement has been so fab I cant even stop smiling! Its so great that you guys are enjoying this story just as much as I am when writing it! **

**Any ways**** here is chapter 4! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 – One man's trash, is another man's treasure**

"Damon, please tell me you did not rob a bank!" Bonnie was staring at a beautiful 18ct White Gold Diamond Solitaire Pendant Necklace and a matching pair of 18ct White Gold Diamond 4 Claw Stud Earrings.

"Would it make you feel better if I did?" Damon, ever the smart-ass trying to wind Bonnie and get her to loosen up backfired.

"Damon, seriously, where did you get these from?" Bonnie demanded in all seriousness.

"Here, are you happy now?" Damon handed Bonnie the receipt.

"No, absolutely not! Damon, you spent $4640 on me? Why would you do that!" Bonnie was in utter disbelief, Damon hadn't told her his secret and he chuckled at Bonnie freaking out.

"I spent it on you because I want you to come to a charity gala on Saturday with me, what do you say?" Damon emphasised his puppy dog eyes and Bonnie rolled her own.

"What happened to two weeks ago? 'No strings attached' and all."

Damon and Bonnie saw each other every single evening since they had made their agreement, and if Damon was telling the truth he liked Bonnie much more than just on a sexual level, he liked the way she said his name, the way she smiled at him, the way she made his formal hotel room feel like home when ever she was over.

They had dinner on many occasions and he even cooked for her once.  
But still Damon hadn't told her that he has no rich uncle and that he is a billionaire who had a non-existent love life until she came along, not that what they were doing was 'love' but it was love making, or at least he thought so.

"This isn't a 'string' Bennett, you're just accompanying me to a very high end charity gala event tomorrow night, that's it!" Damon didn't know how to make her see sense, why wouldn't she just agree to go!

"But why did you buy me Jewelry? If your asking to go steady I think that was the fifties! Bonnie giggled but couldn't shake the feeling that secretly she wanted to go steady with Damon but she knew where she stood and she had to respect their space.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, I bought you Jewelry because I wanted to make sure that you come to the gala with me, I needed a date and when I saw these, they reminded me of you."

"'Needed' as in past tense, what makes you think I'm going to go?"

"Come on Bennett, for me? Please?" Damon pouted his mouth and had his puppy dog eyes out again, he leaned closer to Bonnie and put his hands together as if to beg.

"Fine, I will go, thank you for the gift Damon but I can't accept it." Bonnie picked herself up from the round bed that she had been so accustomed to every time her and Damon met.

Putting on her Pink Rose Print body con Midi Dress and pretty white bow sling back pumps, Bonnie picked up her white Chanel bag and put on her Chanel shades before heading to the door.

"Bennett, please just take the gift, from me to you, or else…?" Damon smiled evilly at Bonnie who was looking at Damon and sighing at his childishness, she loved him for his positive, happy go lucky attitude to life.

"Or else what Damon?" Bonnie said with a low voice.

"Let's find out!"

Damon wrapped his hands around Bonnie's waist and started tickling her.  
Bonnie shrieked and laughed because if someone were to walk in to the penthouse right now, they would get quite a scene, a fully dressed Bonnie being ticked by Damon in nothing but his boxer shorts.

It was near 11am on a Friday, Bonnie had slept her first whole night at Damon's hotel room and since she didn't have a lecture today she didn't bother going in to Uni.

"Do you really have to go Bennett? You said you don't have Uni today so spend the day with me?" Damon looked at Bonnie; she looked good enough to eat – again. He remembered their foreplay last night and felt aroused.

"I'm going home, I want to go shopping, I heard there's a few new shops opened out in Rodeo Drive so I want to go and check it out."

"You're going without Barbie?" Damon referred to Caroline; she always struck him as what a real life Barbie would be like.

"Nope they all have Uni, but me, today I'm a free woman"

"No your not, I'm coming, wait while I shower." Damon sped of to the bathroom.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" But Bonnie's question fell on deaf ears as Damon stripped of and got in to the magnificent all angled shower.

* * *

A fresh looking Damon walked into the front room part of the hotel dressed in jeans, a simple white Ralph Lauren polo and a pair of Timberland Premium Waterproof Boots in a nice corn stock colour.

Bonnie's thoughts trailed of when she noticed him and her mouth went dry. This was the first time she had seen him wearing casual clothes in another colour other than black.  
He looked really good.

"You ready?" Damon noticed Bonnie eyeing him up.

"Er yeah lets go." Bonnie walked forward and smelt Damon's signature cologne.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon reached Bonnie's house and got out of her Range Rover.

Bonnie unlocked the door and walked up the stairs.

"I'm just going to shower and change, make yourself comfortable." Bonnie smiled flirtatiously at Damon and he felt his dick twitch.

"No problemo Bennett." Damon did that weird eye thing he does because he felt so aroused again even after last night's strenuous activities. He sat down on the L- shaped sofa as he turned on the flat screen TV.

After Bonnie showered she picked out a nice white organza panel jacquard playsuit and paired it with some gold Jewelry and the white sling back flat pumps she wore before.  
Feeling happy, she decided to wear makeup, and by the time she was done, boy did she look appetising.

Making her way down the stairs she heard the TV on.

'Schmidt: CeCe, are you pregnant?'  
'CeCe: I don't know. We have to wait for the test results, but I'm late.'  
'Schmidt: We made a caramel miracle!'

"Oh re-runs of new girl huh? I love this show, it's hilarious, and I don't find many things funny you know!" Bonnie glided in to the front room where Damon was sitting on the L- shaped sofa with his legs apart grounded on the floor and his hands resting on his thigh's.

Damon Looked up and saw the vision of beauty enter the room, she was wearing makeup: noted, her hair was down in its wavy form and looked so smooth and soft, you could still make out her shapely figure in the tiny white playsuit which was perfect for the boiling summer weather.

Damon noticed her legs, her light honey skin tone radiating through perfectly model like legs, her arms were slender and toned and she had her collar bones on display. Call him kinky but Damon loved her collarbones.

"Well that makes two of us then, this is one of the few programs I actually pay attention to."  
Damon pulled his eyes away from Bonnie and switched the TV off.

"Ok, you all done?" Damon walked through the hallway to the front door and Bonnie searched around for her bag and sunglasses.

"You left your bag and sunglasses in the car Bennett" Damon knew that she had left it in the car when he noticed her run upstairs without her posh looking white quilted leather chained Chanel bag.

"What would I do without you?" Bonnie turned around and opened the front door.

"Probably run around like a chicken without a head" Damon followed Bonnie and locked the door.

"Your right, I would have probably freaked out, but I do that all the time, I'm so forgetful sometimes that I would probably lose my head!"

Bonnie got into the driver's seat and Damon closed the door behind her, she loved that even when she was driving he was such a gentleman and opened and closed the door for her.

"Ok, it's 12:24pm do you want to get some lunch at that bistro place by Beverly Hills boulevard?" Bonnie asked Damon, who she knew, hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Yep, sounds good Bennett. Step on it!" Damon exclaimed and Bonnie floored the gas pedal.

* * *

"Wow, this dress is perfect, what do you think?" Bonnie held up a hexagon-beaded dress.

"Damon, earth to Damon!" Bonnie knew she should have told him it wasn't necessary to come because like all the other guys shopping with their girlfriends, Damon was sitting by the fountain in the centre of the shop looking bored. But she wasn't his girlfriend, did this guy have nothing better to do than to come shopping with a girl he was just using for sex?

"Huh? Yeah it looks beauts, why don't you try it on?" Damon looked back at Bonnie who was now having second thoughts about the dress, the style was all right but the colour was all wrong.

"Nah, lets go and check out Fendi and then we can go back, Ok?" Bonnie knew Damon, and something wasn't right.

"No, you look like you're having fun, so let's stay until I can buy you a dress for the gala." Damon got up and took the Dolce & Gabbana, Louis vuitton and tiffany & Co. shopping bags from Bonnie's hands and walked behind her to the entrance of the shop.

They walked along the Boulevard and talked.

"Damon, I'm not letting you buy me anything! Look it's not that I don't appreciate your fine dinning and expensive hotel rooms but, I'm independent now, I got everything I ever wanted when I was growing up without having to work for it and it made me feel so worthless, like I couldn't take care of my self."

Damon thought about this, she was the first girl to ever refuse his money!

"But that's the difference, I want to buy you this dress because your worth it, not because you cant be trusted to take care of yourself, but because you can take care of yourself! Think of it as a present, not something your entitled to but something you've earned!"

"Oh great, what does the card say? 'Thanks for the great sex?'" Bonnie cocked her head and smirked at Damon.

Damon laughed and put a free arm around Bonnie's delicate shoulder.

"No, 'thanks for the mind blowing sex'" Damon couldn't help but laugh at his own joke and this made Bonnie giggle.

"Well I guess I am pretty good, you're not so bad yourself." Bonnie winked at Damon.

"Don't get all big headed, but I do give credit where credit is due."

Damon gave Bonnie a light peck on the mouth, and as simple an action, this was different in Bonnie and Damon's case. This was their first public kiss that wasn't influenced by alcohol like the night of the club or the night they made the deal, but this was meaningful and different.

Bonnie remembered the arrangements of the deal and shook of Damon's arm, only to have him put it back on her shoulder again.

"Damon, I-er…" Bonnie's voice trailed of and Damon realised what he had done. They weren't a couple or in a relationship, hell they weren't even friends, just two people sharing the benefits of sex.

"Bennett, I know what your going to say so lets get the terms of our deal out on the table now." Damon wanted Bonnie but he had never been in a long-term relationship with a woman who wasn't after his money and frankly he didn't trust women.

"That seems like a good idea." Bonnie's big green eyes starred up at Damon.

"Well, I like spending time with you Bennett, and the sex is pretty good!"  
Damon looked away from Bonnie and then looked at her with sincerity in his big beautiful blues.

"Just 'pretty good?' I'm thinking more along the lines of, 'You, Bonnie Bennett, are the BEST lay I have ever, in all my 26 years, experienced!"  
Bonnie joked when she couldn't bring herself to be serious, and Damon recognised this as a character trait.

"Bennett, come on were supposed to be redefining the rules of our agreement." Damon knew she was joking but he also knew that she was in fact the best lay that he probably ever had.

"Ok, you're right, you start." Bonnie looked into Damon's gorgeous oceanic eyes and melted.

"Er well, I guess I could start by saying that I want more, not just sex, I mean don't get me wrong, at first I just wanted sex, but now I feel like we've gone in a whole different direction." Damon was being truthful for once in his life, he had never been in a long-term relationship, hell he had never been in a relationship, period.

"Damon, are you sure your not messing with me? I mean yeah I have thought about something more with you but I have never thought that you wanted this." Bonnie was dumbfounded at Damon's confession.

"Oh for fuck sake Bennett! Of course I like you more than 'just sex', why would I mess around with you? I don't understand why you would think that." Damon was hurt and Bonnie could see how her words made him tense.

"Ok I think this may be more than 'just sex' too Damon." Bonnie didn't know what to say she felt that her heart was leading her in one direction but her brain was pulling her in another.

"Then it's settled, you are now my 'romantic companion' should we say?" Damon's beautiful blues glinted into Bonnie's extremely stunning velvet green eyes.

"Oh, Damon!" Bonnie swatted Damon's hand of her slender shoulder and walked a little more ahead of him, not that Damon was complaining, the view was after all magnificent.

* * *

"So what did you buy?" Elena was sitting on Bonnie's bed whilst Caroline and Rebekah snooped through her shopping bags being flabbergasted by the new sexy, wonderful designer clothing Bonnie had bought.

"Practically a new wardrobe! Damon just sat there bored like all the other boyfriends though." Bonnie wasn't careful with her words and you could leave it up to Caroline to detect the small things.

"Wait, 'Like all the other boyfriends?' What? I thought you two were bind by the 'no strings' contract?" Caroline voiced.

"That was true up until this afternoon, when Damon admitted that he felt more than just lust for me…" Bonnie felt shaky and slightly embarrassed.

"OMG, that's amazing news! He's quite the charmer, hold onto him Bon Bon!"

Elena wrapped her delicate arms around Bonnie and shrieked with joy.

"Well I hope he knows what he's gotten himself into!" Caroline's eyes nearly popped out but she felt so much happiness for Bonnie that she also threw her tanned arms around Bonnie matching Elena.

"Are you sure you can trust him Bon? I mean he's not a bad guy what I've seen of him but is your expectation up to level with his?" Rebekah pulled Bonnie down from her high, She and Damon never talked about what their new found relationship meant, only that they were now semi exclusive.

"He's picking me up for a proper 'first date' at 8pm tonight, I guess we will talk then, but for now, come join our group hug!" Bonnie said with tempting eyes.  
Rebekah moved closer to the three other girls and held on to Bonnie as they all fell backwards and giggled.

"So what am I wearing tonight bitches?" Bonnie looked up at them expectantly before Elena got up and picked out one of Bonnie's favourite  
Dresses, a Shell Pink and Black Crochet Front Bodycon Dress courtesy of Marc Jacobs.

"Excellent choice Lena! You have learned well!" Caroline giggled while putting her hands together and bowing forward like the Japanese custom.

* * *

"Wow, Bonnie you look, um-er-" Damon didn't realise that he was making her uncomfortable by staring at her like that.

"Damon, form your sentences first!" Bonnie laughed at an embarrassed Damon.

"Sorry, it's just that I have never seen you look so grown up, like a sexy confidant woman who knows what she wants." Damon didn't know what was happening to him, he rarely gave women compliments, especially when he had already fucked her.

"That's so sweet Damon, but how do you know what I want?" Bonnie blushed and smiled evilly at Damon whilst downing her Whisky shot.

Damon was so surprised that Bonnie ordered a whisky shot, most women want a fruity cocktail because they can't shoot whisky, but Bonnie was brave and pushed the boundaries leaving a permanent reminder of herself in Damon's mind as the most intriguing woman he had ever met.

"Well I would get out what you really want, right now, but I'm afraid that we might be kicked out of this fine establishment for indecent exposure." Damon smirked at Bonnie with his sexy grin and she felt so turned on that she couldn't think strait.

"Well I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take." Bonnie grinned and led Damon to the women's toilets.

* * *

Bonnie had Damon backed up against the door of the stall and he happily obliged.

Bonnie proceeded to unbuttoning Damon's shirt and left wet hot kisses down the trail of his abdomen before unzipping his Armani suit trousers.

Bonnie touched his rock hard penis and licked the top of it, swollen and engorged. Damon hissed as pleasure swept his body. Bonnie worked her magic before Damon picked her up and fingered her sensitive spot like an expert and Bonnie couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth with a high amount of pleasure.

Bonnie and Damon kissed passionately and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he pushed into her slowly and they both sighed like little bitches at the unexplainable sensation.

"Oh, god! Oh god! Keep going!" Bonnie demanded and Damon did as she asked, he loved it rough and knew she did too, this was weird because she looked so innocent and always acted like a little lady, all polite and charming.

Bonnie moaned with pleasure as Damon increased speed and force.  
Damon had his muscled arms wrapped around Bonnie's delicate waist and she twisted her legs around his groin tightly.  
They fucked into oblivion.

* * *

"I cannot believe we did that, especially you Bennett!" Damon walked out of the toilets with his left arm wrapped around Bonnie's waist.

"Well you better believe it, because it just happened." Bonnie tilted her head to look up at Damon, when she saw that he was already looking down at her with a look in his eyes that made her want to hug him so tightly, she blushed.

"You've been a very naughty girl Bennett, I think we need to go back to my place so that I can give you a good and proper spanking!"

"But we haven't even eaten yet Damon." Bonnie's appetite increased after her session with Damon in the toilet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I guess I had something else on my mind, maybe that heavenly palace you've got between your sexy little legs." Damon winked at Bonnie when he realised she was staring dangers at him.

"Damon! Stop, someone might hear you!" Bonnie said embarrassedly.

"But that's part of the fun Bennett."

Bonnie sighed. "So what are we going to eat? This was supposed to be a 'First Date' after all." Bonnie made physical quotations with her dainty black nail polished hands.

Damon pulled her chair out and sat her down before taking his seat opposite her.

"Um I might get the lobster cocktail for starters and the beef roast sirloin for mains, and maybe even the fudge brownie for desert…"

"Your such a little girl, did you know that Damon?"  
Bonnie giggled and mocked Damon with a high-pitched voice saying "Lobster cocktail!"

Damon loved it when Bonnie giggled like this; it was just another thing that he noticed about her.

"No, I'm as manly and any man, I just prefer eating more textured and tasteful food, that's all, what are you having Bennett?"  
Damon glanced up from his menu and looked at Bonnie, with her beautiful tanned skin glowing under the centred light of the very high end restaurant and her stunning emerald eyes looking around at everyone moving about, not to mention her light pink blushed cheeks, she always looked like heaven, and even felt like it when he was in her.

"Well I like the idea of the Feta cheese and Olive salad for starters and maybe the shredded lobster bisque for mains and for desert I'm thinking the-" Bonnie was cut of.  
"The chocolate and raspberry mousse."  
Damon looked up and saw a tall, dark and handsome man standing by Bonnie, he immediately felt territorial over her and looked to the new man as a potential threat.

"Oh my God! Mason! I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been?" Bonnie exclaimed and jumped out of her chair tightly hugging the man Damon had already felt hate for.

"Bonnie, you're looking hot! Look at you, It wasn't so long ago that you and I were behind the bleachers and-"

Bonnie cut Mason's sentence short.

"Er Mace, meet Damon Salvatore, my date. Damon this is my uh friend from high school, Mason Lockwood, Tyler's cousin."

Bonnie looked on uneasily as both men shook hands.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Damon"

"Like wise, Mason"

The two men sized each other up for a few moments before Bonnie felt uncomfortable and cleared her throat.

"Sorry for crashing your date Bon, its nice to see you looking older, but damn that cheerleading uniform did you wonders!"

Bonnie smiled and looked back at a pissed off looking Damon scowling at Mason.

"Yeah it was lovely seeing you again, let's get coffee sometime."

Mason took Bonnie's left hand and kissed it.

"Yeah we gotta catch up when you're free, I'm in town for the week on business, so call me when you want to meet, nice meeting you Damon."

Mason extended his hand and Damon grabbed on to it in a firm shake showing his power.

"Same here, Mason." Damon smirked irritably and dismissed Mason by staring at Bonnie with an annoyed expression on his face.

"See ya Bon!" Mason smiled back at the couple and walked out of the big shinny metal doors held open by a smart looking doorman.

"So how do you know Mason?" Damon looked at Bonnie somewhat jealous.  
"We went to high school together, and then when I came to LA I met Tyler and realised that they were cousins, small world huh?"

"Yeah I'm getting claustrophobic just thinking about it." Damon used sarcasm to push at Bonnie.

"Aw is Damy wamy jealous?" Bonnie pouted like a little girl and made her voice resemble a toddler's.

"Not in the slightest." He lied.

"Ok, what ever you say Mr. Green- eyed monster."

"Your not actually going to Coffee with that guy are you? He's a total schmuck!" Damon couldn't contain the green- eyed monster and he knew it.

"Well hello there Mr. Green eyes!"

"Bennett! Just Order" Damon signalled to the waiter and he wrote down their order.

* * *

"This is so good! Do you want a bit?" Bonnie looked at Damon and held out the chocolate Mousse on her spoon, Damon smiled and nodded and she popped the spoon in to his mouth and he ate the mousse and licked his lips afterwards causing Bonnie to get a flash of heat.

"You're right, it's excellent, here try mine." Damon broke of a piece of his brownie with his spoon and covered it in now melted chocolate ice cream before teasing Bonnie and placing it in her mouth causing him to get aroused by her delicate mouth lapping at the brownie with such elegance and sensitivity.

"Yum, but mine is still better though, you can't deny it!"

"I will keep that in mind for next time then."

"So you want there to be a next time? Which means that you probably enjoyed tonight?" Bonnie said with a flirtatious smile that weakened Damon.

"Yes, I enjoyed your company and such, maybe next time I take you out we won't run into any of your groupies." Damon smirked.

"Here's hoping!" Bonnie smiled back at Damon and he paid the bill before pulling out Bonnie's chair and walking out of the expensive looking restaurant.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of chapter 4? Feed back is always welcomed! And seriously you guys are to sweet! All of your reviews have been so kind and sweet your killing me! **

**Chapter 5 should be on its way soon and let me just say that there is some drama on its way! but like i said, its always a happy ending in my world so... enjoy! **

**Love S xox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hey guys! thanks so much for the encouragement! It's really been helping me to get motivated to continue this story! reviews are love! I'm so pleased that I managed to finish this chapter in a record time for me! and I hope you like it! When I said Drama, I meant Drama! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 5 - Green velvet**

"Elena, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Has something happened?" Bonnie put her arms around a sobbing Elena.

After a few minutes of Bonnie cradling her, Elena stood straight, her eyes red and puffy.

"Bonnie! I don't know what I'm going to do! How could I be this Stupid? I should have been more careful!"

"Lena! What's happened to get you so upset your making no sense at all! Come and sit down." Bonnie gestured to the window seat in the front room.

"Bonnie, I'm pregnant! Stefan and I had been so careful, I'm not on the pill but we used protection every time!" Elena stood in front of Bonnie and looked as if she was going to break down again.

"Lena! Oh my God! It's going to be ok, just breath!" Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing, Elena was going to become a mother at 22!

"I'm going to tell Stefan, I'm not sure what's going to happen." Elena teared up and she put her hands up to face and started to shake uncontrollably.

Bonnie sat beside Elena and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"That's a start." Bonnie was still in shock, she couldn't even think about how Elena must be feeling.

"What do you think I should do?" Elena looked pleadingly at Bonnie.

"It's not my place to say, it should be a mutual decision between you and Stefan, don't do anything without consulting him first, he deserves to know, and you deserve some system of support from him."

"You're right, please don't tell anyone Bon, I have to tell Stefan first."

"Of course! You know I wont and I'm always here for you, don't even hesitate to come to me! I've know you for 18 years and you're my best friend!"

"Thanks Bonnie." Elena turned from the front room and walked up the stairs, while Bonnie just sat on the window seat and stared blankly into the driveway, what was happening?

* * *

Later that Saturday Bonnie saw Elena and Stefan sitting on the garden swing, she knew Elena was trying to explain her predicament, Bonnie couldn't take any more so she looked away, getting a soda from the fridge.

"What are we doing tonight then Bonnie?" Kol stood behind Bonnie and reached for her soda, taking a sip from it and replacing it back in her hand.

"Well, Damon asked me to go to a charity Gala with him, ask Matt and Jer, Rebekah has a date with a doctor so I'm not sure about her."  
Bonnie answered Kol but she wasn't really paying attention, she couldn't stop thinking about Elena and Stefan.

"Ooh, Damon's taking you out two nights in a row?" Kol teased Bonnie but she wasn't listening instead she was staring at the shelf behind him.

"Bonnie, what's up?" Kol realised that Bonnie wasn't answering his question, which made him suspicious.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Bonnie looked back up at Kol.

"Anything you'd like to share?"

"No, it's not like that Kol, I'm just a little preoccupied. Anyway I have to go and get ready for tonight, let me know how your plans go."

"Yeah, yeah! Go and have fun!"

Bonnie walked to the door and smiled at Kol before looking past him and out of the window where Elena was crying and Stefan was sitting beside her with a blank expression on his face.

Bonnie's heart went out to the both of them, she didn't like that her friends were in this situation but she had to accept that things will never be the same for them.

* * *

"Hey Damon, where should I meet you tonight?" Bonnie was standing in her bedroom watching Dallas on mute; boy did she love that Josh Henderson.

"I can swing by and pick you up at 6pm? How does that sound?" Damon was sitting at his desk in his office. It had expensive paintings, luxury rugs and dark mahogany furniture that all looked in place in the spacious and well lit office overlooking Beverly Hills.

"Sure that sounds fabulous! Where are you anyway?"

"Caught up at work, Bennett, its ok though I will be done by 4pm, which gives me two hours to get ready."

"You take two hours to get ready? Wow you really are a girl!" Bonnie laughed at Damon.

"No, it takes me nearly half an hour to get to my house and then from my house it takes half an hour to get to yours, so by that logic it takes me an hour to relax, shower and change."  
Damon smiled triumphantly at his victory over Bonnie.

"Uh – huh, of course it does! Although I wouldn't know having never been to your house or not knowing where it is." Bonnie realised that Damon always took her to the penthouse hotel room, never back to his house, was he ashamed of her? Bonnie shook that thought out of her head, if he really was ashamed of her surly he wouldn't have asked her to escort him to the charity Gala?

"Bennett, it would take to long to get back to my house for some rendezvous time, it's just easier to go to the hotel instead." Damon tried to knock the insecurity out of Bonnie's head.

"Yeah, I guess. But we need to talk tonight though, anyway, I will see you later on yeah? Oh and wear that cool black silk edged tuxedo with the bow tie, you will look drop dead gorgeous!" Bonnie smiled lopsidedly into the phone.

"Will do because you so sweetly persuaded me to, and we can talk after this evening is over yeah?"

"Why not! See you then Damon."

"Later Bennett."

She hung up the phone and un-muted the TV. Bonnie stood in front of her closet and decided to wear a dress that would work well with Damon's outfit. She tried to organise her thoughts about what she needed to tell Damon.

* * *

"Come in man, you look smart, where you taking Bons?" Matt opened the door for a very handsomely dressed Damon in his tuxedo that Bonnie had ordered him to wear.

Damon shook Matt's out stretched hand.

"One of my clients is hosting a charity Gala." Damon walked into the hallway and stepped into the front room where Kol and Jeremy were fixing their hair in front of the mirror, Damon realised that the three men were dressed to go out.

"Nice! Glamour and glitz huh?" Matt arched his eyebrow in question.

"Ha ha don't I wish! What about you three, where are you going?"

"We are going to a night club, were in dire need of some hot chicks man." Matt chortled.

Damon's presence was acknowledged and Jeremy and Kol both turned around and smiled whilst they shook Damon's hand and exchanged pleasantries.

"Well if you're looking for a nice club, cheek out 'mirrored' it's a great place, service is good and there are plenty of hot girls who will jump at the chance to warm your bed fellas."

"Yeah, I've been before, must have slipped my mind, you guys remember Anna right?" Jeremy asked and both Kol and Matt nodded their heads, no one could forget a girl that hot. "I met her at that club."

"Any way, were off now, have a good night Damon, and spoil Bonnie!" Damon nodded as Kol walked behind Jeremy out of the front door and all three men got into Matt's black Mustang.

* * *

After nearly ten minutes of waiting in silence for Bonnie to descend the stairs, Damon thought enough is enough and walked up the wooden floor boards to Bonnie's bedroom.

Damon knocked on the door, no answer.

"Bennett, I'm coming in!" Damon turned the handle of the door and pushed it open to see a breath taking caramel beauty in a floor length velvet green full sleeved one shouldered figure hugging dress with a slit right up to her hip, showing of her sexy, slender legs and the greenness of the dress making her volumized dark mascara lashed eyes pop magnificently.

Damon gulped, his tongue suddenly feeling like cardboard.

Bonnie was putting on her pretty gold stud earrings when she noticed Damon; her music was so loud that she probably never even heard him come in.

"Oh, Damon, hi, you look strikingly hot in that suit! I wasn't actually sure you were going to pull it of, but you did, and you did it really well!" Bonnie winked at Damon and he felt his stomach do a sort of flip.

"Well, never under estimate me, I am rather gifted after all." Damon finally found words and put his sarcasm in action. "You know, you don't look so bad either, not a good as me, but it'll do!"

'What a lie' Damon thought, Bonnie out did him at least ten times over, she looked nearly untouchable.

Bonnie laughed and turned off her music and proceeded to pull out a Christian Louboutin box of the shelf in her closet, the label read: Christian Louboutin Dafsling Glittered Platform Pump heels. Bonnie placed the sparkling silver glittered sling back 4inch concealed platform heels on her elegant feet. Whilst Damon stood leaning in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes unable to move from Bonnie's alluring figure sitting on the edge of her bed, and Bonnie was well aware of Damon's intense stare.

Bonnie did a mental checklist before standing up in all 5ft 8inches of her glory, she was near level with Damon's frame of 5ft 10 inches.

Damon stood there, dumbfounded, he had met a lot of sexy women in his life but some how all were quickly forgotten when he laid his eyes on Bonnie.

"You ready?" Bonnie picked up her emerald green crocodile clutch and opened it scanning for her mobile, keys, make up wipes, emergency make up and perfume along with tissues and her tooth brush, she didn't know if she was coming back or not so she decided to pack it anyway.

"Yeah, lets go." Damon moved out of the doorframe to let Bonnie pass and he quickly switched off her bedroom light and closed her door firmly shut behind him, he then followed Bonnie down the stairs.

"I like your hair, it looks beautiful, you look beautiful Bennett." Damon wanted to reach out and touch Bonnie's long soft curly chocolate hair that was swept to the left side on top of her sleeved arm.

"Thank you, Damon, that's nice of you to notice!" Bonnie blushed and her heart fluttered in her chest as she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked out of the house.

"Don't you want a light jacket?" Damon asked concerned.

"Damon, it's got to be near 22 degrees Celsius out here!"

"I guess your right, you could always borrow mine if you're cold at any point."

'Okay what has gotten into me? I'm dotting on Bonnie like a little puppy over there, snap out of it Damon!' Damon scolded himself, why was he acting like some love struck idiot?

"Your acting weird, is everything ok Damon?" Bonnie was confused as to why Damon was behaving so nicely and politely.

"I'm fine, I'm just concerned that's all." Damon quickly responded to Bonnie's question.

"Well thank you, that's so gentlemanly of you! Is everything ok with work?" Bonnie asked another question still not convinced by Damon's answer.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Bonnie's interrogation was irritating Damon.

"Just wondering, don't snap my head off!" Bonnie got into the passenger's seat and Damon shut her door, walking around to the driver's side and doing up his seat belt, Bonnie did the same.

"Sorry, Bennett, work was just tiring that's all, I'm not really in the mood for talking." Damon apologised.

"It's ok, I understand Damon." Bonnie lent over and kissed Damon on the cheek.

Damon smiled and landed a scorchingly hot kiss on Bonnie's perfect nude colour lips.

"What was that for?" Bonnie asked Damon, still panting.

"I just felt like it." Damon smirked and shrugged before turning his attention to the steering wheel.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie stepped foot inside an old yet expensive looking building, it was gorgeous, a red carpet adorned the floor whilst the walls were painted a Champaign colour that worked well with the carpet. There was paintings hung from the walls and the left-hand corner placed a large bar, opposite the large bar was a magnificent stage with lighting and red curtains.

It was only coming up to 7pm but the venue was already jam packed with celebrities and wealthy business personalities roaming around and socialising with one another.

"This place is amazing! Is that Johnny Depp over there?" Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing, So many celebrities and other rich people where eyeing up Damon and herself.

"Yeah, Johnny was in town so we asked him to join us and attend the charity Gala, I believe this year were bidding for Wine, last year it was Jewelry and the year before that was sports memorabilia." Damon didn't even break a sweat, he just answered the question like it was no big deal, and he didn't even seem fazed, much to Bonnie's surprise.

"You know Johnny Depp?" Bonnie asked, her eyes open so wide they looked like they were going to explode.

"Really, that's all you got from that? You know if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you had a crush on Mr. Depp over there."

"Damon, how do you know him?" Bonnie was so nervous at the fact that she didn't know Damon knew all of these renowned people.

"I met him three years ago when he stayed in uh, um- when he uh, stayed in a Hotel my company looks after of sorts." Damon wasn't prepared for that.

"Oh, wow! Where did he stay?"

"I can't remember that far back, Bennett." Damon lied through his teeth.

Damon picked up two glasses of Champaign and handed one to Bonnie just as he spotted Mikael Mikaelson walking towards them.

"Bennett, the man walking towards us owns a very famous brand, have you heard of 'Earthly couture?' Damon whispered and Bonnie nodded.

"Well, he is the co founder and the co owner."

Bonnie couldn't think straight; she was going to meet this man she had only ever heard of as a highly successful entrepreneur.

Mikael walked up to Damon and firmly shook his hand; he then turned his attention to the tan skinned beauty and kissed the back of her hand before introducing himself.

"I'm Mikael Mikaelson, and who might you be?" Mikael was a tall middle aged man with hazel eyes and nice brown hair; he smiled at a dumbstruck Bonnie.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Mr. Mikaelson, I'm Bonnie Bennett."  
Bonnie inwardly sighed with relief, she couldn't believe that she had sounded so calm and collected.

"Like wise, and please call me Mikael." Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"How are you Doing Mikael? Any new trends we should know about?" Damon smirked and looked at Mikael.

"Well, it look's like Miss Bennett here got the memo, velvet is very in my dear, and you wear it with such grace and elegance, you could give my models a run for their money!"

Bonnie blushed and smiled at Mikael.

"Why thank you Mikael, I'm glad I meet your standards." Bonnie was really out doing herself.

"You don't just meet my standards Miss Bennett, you succeed them."

"So when can we expect your new line to be out?" Damon asked.

"May the 3rd is the official date… I'll tell you what, the show is on Saturday 4th of May so why don't you and your lovely lady be our guest? Here is 5 tickets, front row to the show, it will be bigger than that of fashion week, we have media from everywhere and it will be broadcasting live on all 4 channels." Mikael handed Damon the tickets.

"That would be great thank you Mikael we will look forward to coming."  
Damon handed Bonnie the tickets and she put them into her clutch purse.

"I will look forward to seeing you, both." And with that Mikael kissed Bonnie's hand and shook Damon's before turning back around and walking to the bar.

"Freaking hell! He's practically fashion royalty, why didn't you warn me before coming here Damon? Look at all these people!" Bonnie whispered, clearly angry that Damon didn't tell her that he knew such high profile people.

"What difference would it make?" Damon looked back at Bonnie and took a sip of his Champaign.

Bonnie sighed and Damon introduced her to everybody who was anybody. Bonnie was star struck by all of the celeb royalty she shook hands and kissed cheeks with.

* * *

"$4300 for this bottle of Domaine de la Romanee, goes to Mr. Salvatore over there, Congratulation's Mr. Salvatore, please come and collect your item!" The auctioneer bellowed into the microphone.

Damon walked up to the stage, Bonnie could feel all of the female eyes on him, he was utterly gorgeous and he seemed nearly flawless. His big crystal blue eyes, sharp jaw line and raven black hair complemented him so well, not to mention his toned, muscled build giving him that bad boy edge.

"So you're his new flavour of the week huh?" Bonnie lifted her doe like sparkling green eyes to meet the eyes of the pretty blond.

When Bonnie didn't reply only stared blankly at the blonde, she immediately apologised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it was a joke!"

"I didn't find it very funny." Bonnie wasn't amused.

"And I apologise, my name's Lexi, a friend of Damon's." Lexi held out her hand and Bonnie shook it lightly.

"My name's Bonnie, Damon's date."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie."

"Thank you, I'm still deciding weather it's a pleasure to meet you though." Bonnie looked at Lexi and began laughing.

"It's a joke! I'm kidding!" Bonnie couldn't help but laugh; the look on Lexi's face was priceless.

"Nicely done Bonnie, I almost believed you!" Lexi let a small giggle escape her embarrassed mouth.

"So where did you meet Damon? Sorry that's a nosy question." Lexi felt her cheeks flush with another shot of embarrassment.

"It's ok, I met Damon at a club three weeks ago. How about you?" Bonnie made her mind up about Lexi within speaking to her for 10 seconds, she was a sweet girl who said inappropriate things but never the less she was a sweet girl.

"Damon used to be best friends with my brother. But that was a long time ago, it's coming up to 6 years now." Lexi looked at the floor.

"Used to be? What happened 6 years ago?" Bonnie couldn't quite hide her curiosity.

"Elijah passed away from cancer and Damon shut himself off from everybody for a long period of time, we were all so worried about him, he was so void, desolate of any human emotions, but something changed for him 4 years ago and he became more motivated to move on with his life. God bless whatever or should I say who ever changed him into the man he is today, that's how he became so successful. "

"Oh, that's so sad, I'm very sorry for your loss." Bonnie didn't know what else to say other than she was truly sorry.

Bonnie never knew that Damon was so effected by an incident like that, it made her want to pull him into her embrace and hug him so tightly and never let go.

"Thank you but it was a long time ago, no need to dwell on such a despondent subject."

"Do you see Damon often then? Ever since your brother?" Bonnie wanted to change the subject so she inched her way to a new topic.

"Yes and no, I see him at social functions, we don't meet up of our own accord though." Lexi smiled sadly at Bonnie.

"Oh, what do you work as? I bet its something spectacular if you're invited to events like these!" Bonnie tried to move on to a more airy topic.

"My current occupation is notorious party girl and daddy's little angle!" Lexi said proudly.

"Oh, so I take it you're an heiress?" Bonnie wasn't shocked, Lexi looked like the type to go all out, every night, and to do that she would need funding, who better to give it to her than that of her father?

"Yes, one and only beneficiary since Elijah." Lexi stated matter of factly.

Whatever subject Bonnie tried to change from it would always come back to the untimely death of Lexi's brother.

"Lexi, lovely to see you again." Damon picked Lexi's hand up and kissed it.

"Ditto, I was just talking to your beautiful date about how we met, but I really must be of now considering that I'm suppose to auction off that last bottle of Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon, enjoy the rest of the evening, nice to meet you Bonnie."

Lexi shook Bonnie's out stretched hand and placed a gentle kiss on Damon's cheek before retreating to the stage.

"She was lovely, she's so bubbly and fun, its great to finally meet one of your friends!" Bonnie looked at Damon who was eyeing the wine he had just won in auction.

"Yeah, she is, and you have met one of my friends before, in fact you met my best friend, Alaric, at the bar?" Damon picked his eyes up from the bottle to look at Bonnie's perfect face, temporarily being mesmerised by her delicate features.

"Oh, but that doesn't count, I got to talk to him for one second, and I just thought he was your co- worker. What about your other friend Lexi mentioned, Elijah?" Bonnie knew she was treading on dangerous territory but she wanted Damon to know that she was there for him, regardless of anything that happened, past or present.

"Elijah, well that's different, Lexi should have never told you." Damon remained calm even though he was furious inside, what right did Lexi have to tell Bonnie about anything that happened before she came into his life? No right, none at all!

"Why is that different? And why couldn't Lexi tell me? He was your friend and you lost him due to tragic circumstances, I don't know how you feel and I can't understand why you're so closed of on this subject because you wont tell me!"

"Look Bonnie, we cant do this right now, I don't want to talk about it and I sure as hell don't want to make a scene, so just drop it."

And just like that, Damon Salvatore was a closed book with a label that read 'Open at own accord."

Bonnie honestly didn't know what to say, she didn't want to push him but she couldn't wait for him to come to her knowing that she had broached such a sensitive subject, she had to be crafty about her motive and she knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

It was 11:45pm when Bonnie picked her crocodile clutch of the table and proceeded to say goodnight to one of Hugh Hefners playboy bunnies that she had conversed with throughout the night.

'Who knew playmates could be that smart? She could have been an astrophysicist if she had not chosen that career path.' Bonnie thought to herself still stunned at how intelligent Amber was for some one of her job description.

"Ready to leave?" Damon cocked his head to the side and made a play for Bonnie's petite hand.

"Yep, just saying goodnight to a few of your friends, their all so down to earth, it's weird because they seem like such high maintenance people!"

"Well they're my acquaintance's, not friends, we socialise but were not best bud's."

"Oh so who are your best buds exactly?" Bonnie saw her chance and took it, this could be disastrous or successful, it depended on how Bonnie played this out.

"Really were back on this subject?" Damn he had seen right through her.

"Damon, stop being so touchy, I was merely asking." Bonnie fired back with contempt.

"Bonnie, I told you once, now I'm telling you again, just drop it!" Damon could feel the anger seeping out through his words.

The pair made their way out and stood by Damon's Bentley.

"Ugh! Damon! I'm so open with you, anything you want to know I tell you, but all of a sudden when the tables are turned you cant even tell me who your friends are?" Bonnie felt hurt that she almost felt as though Damon only wanted her for one thing, yes it had started out that way but she thought after he professed his feelings for her he would be more overt with her.

"Bonnie just get in the car." Damon held the door open for the chocolate toned beauty. He was tired and didn't really want to bring up his heart wrenching past.

Bonnie said nothing; she just simply sat in the passenger's seat and starred out of the window for the entire ride, not even exchanging glances with Damon.

* * *

Damon pulled up outside the Rhyne and Scott Hotel and looked back at a distant Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I know you want to know about me as a person, but you can do that with out bringing up the past, can we just know about each other from where we met? I don't like us arguing over something so trivial!"

"Damon, it's not trivial! I want to know what happened in your life to make you into the man you are today, is that so wrong?" Bonnie finally lifted her gaze and met Damon's blue orbs.

"Life happened Bonnie! And I had to deal with it and move on, ok? I suggest you do the same! End of discussion." Damon was not the type to tell his life story and he wanted to keep it this way.

Bonnie simply glared at him, not knowing whether to be understanding of his situation because he seemed to feel the full impact of the loss of a loved one, or to feel hurt because she thought she could get him to open up and they could be equally open with one another.

"I'm going to get a taxi back to mine." Bonnie's face was emotionless, she simply just said that he wasn't getting any tonight, and damn did she look tasty in that velvet number.

"Don't be silly Bennett, just stay here tonight." Damon pleaded.

"I'd rather not, Good night Damon." Bonnie said monotonously and took of her seat belt and attempted to open the car door when she felt a tender hand on her arm, she looked up at Damon.

"I'll drop you home." Damon didn't say anything else, he removed his hand that he subconsciously placed on Bonnie's right arm and looked back at the steering wheel of his Bentley.

Bonnie agreed and re-buckled her seat belt in to the lock.

* * *

Damon pulled up to Bonnie's driveway and turned around to face her in his seat.

"I'm really sorry for how this night played out Bennett, but I hope you understand." Damon was sorry, but not for what Bonnie wanted him to be sorry for.

"No, I don't understand Damon, so explain it to me!" Bonnie wanted answers, she wanted to know why this new found relationship seemed so one sided.

"Bonnie, I don't have the answers you want, and I'm not sure if I ever will."

"If that's how you feel then I don't think this will work the way we wanted it to, I'm sorry Damon but I cant be with someone who isn't going to be honest with me about things that are so important."

Damon didn't know what to say. He had known Bonnie for three weeks now but she had grown on him and impacted his life to the point where his mind was constantly being infiltrated by thoughts of her.

"Bonnie, you don't mean that!" Damon didn't want to lose this connection with Bonnie that he had never felt with another woman before.

"I do Damon, I know so little about you, I don't know if you have any siblings, pets, what your middle name is, I don't even know what your house looks like! You don't want to tell me anything and that seems awful shady to me, why wont you tell me about you? Anything!" Bonnie was strong, she wasn't going to cry because that's what little girl's did, she was a woman now who will not be emotionally destroyed by a man she knew nothing about.

Damon just looked at Bonnie, his face was unreadable and he knew that every thing that Bonnie just said was true, he was unable to open up to her, hell he was unable to open up to anyone.

After a few moments, Damon still hadn't responded and Bonnie saw this as her cue to leave, still knowing that Damon wasn't going to share anything with her so she opened the car door and unbuckled her seat belt before getting out of the car.

"For what it's worth I really liked you, maybe this just wasn't the right time, Bye Damon."

Bonnie placed a gentle kiss on Damon's soft cheek before retreating to the front door, as Damon just looked on, bewildered as to what just happened, was he really going to let Bonnie walk away from him?

'No way, no way in hell.' Damon thought to himself, 'I can't let her go!'

But he knew that she needed space, so he turned on the engine to his car and sped of towards his house, he was going to do everything in his power to serenade her tomorrow. 'I will win her back, Damon Salvatore doesn't take no for an answer!'

* * *

**OK, too much drama? I needed a twist otherwise we would all just be reading Damon and Bonnie's mundane, ordinary day to day live's and we need to spice it up! So expect Damon to be working his balls off trying to serenade a tough Bonnie! she may not have her powers but she is so emotionally cut off, Damon will need to be working in over drive! Oh and STELENA! I wonder what's going to happen, im just playing this by ear, so when creativity strikes I will let y'all know! **

**Thank you so much for reading and please review! I hope you guys liked it! new chapter coming soon! **

**Love S xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hey guys! so chapter six is all about why Bonnie is the way she is and why Damon is the way he is, no flashbacks but there is certain paragraphs that refer to their past, any way ENJOY!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 6 – Serenade**

"Damon! What the hell is this?" Bonnie's voice rang through Damon's phone.

"What ever do you mean Bennett?" Damon smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me Casanova! I'm taking about the-" Bonnie was interrupted by Damon as he figured to put her out of her misery.

"Oh, the barbershop quartet? Did you like it?" Damon smiled again as the line went silent.

"Oh yeah Damon, I love the song lollipop and standing at my front door in my Pj's at 10 in the morning! Not to mention all of the looks I got from passers by and being stared at by four strangers singing to me!"

Bonnie didn't know if she should be flattered or pissed.

"Ok… half of the response I was expecting, listen meet me at the hotel at 12pm ok?" Damon expected Bonnie to run into his arms and beg him to take her, but then he remembered this was Bonnie Bennett he was talking about and it looks like he's going to have to go all out.

"What's in it for me?" Ever the realist Bonnie was curiously weighing up her options.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"

"Damon, I don't know, I thought we said all we had to last night."

"No Bennett, you said all you had to say and left before my answer."

"So you want me to hear you out?" Bonnie really wasn't in the mood for this shit, she liked spending time with Damon but she scolded herself for nearly putting herself in the same position she had three years before coming to LA. She wore her heart on her sleeve back then, only to be terribly burned, she vowed to be in charge of her own happiness from then on and by being with Damon and letting herself think that they could have a future together was absurd.

"No, I want to tell you about me, and maybe we can start over?" Damon's voice was shaky as he tried to convince Bonnie to meet him.

"Damon, do you think that's a good idea? I wanted you to open up to me because you wanted to, not because I pressured you to."

"Bennett, just meet me! I kind of actually like you a little bit and I like spending time with you…" Damon mumbled the last bit of his sentence but Bonnie still heard.

Bonnie's heart squeezed in her chest, she didn't want to get hurt but at the same time she wanted to explore this thing she had going on with Damon, he was the first guy she had intimate relations with since Ben and she didn't want her previous toxic relationship to impact her new, fresh one with Damon.

"Ok Damon I will meet you, but only if you tell me why you want to be with me as opposed to any other girl you could have?"

"Bennett, I just like you, it's as simple as that, there is no explanation it just happened."

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special don't you!" Bonnie couldn't keep the grin of her face as she walked out of the sunroom and into the kitchen.

"So you're definitely going to meet me?"

"Yes Damon I am definitely going to meet you. See you then."

"Yes you will, Bennett!" Damon couldn't hide the excitement from his voice as he hung up and made his way around his hotel suite gathering supplies and pieces of paper.

Meanwhile Bonnie was seated at the dining table in her light blue Pj shorts and light pink Pj top nursing a piece of croissant and a cup of coffee when the door bell rang, she hesitantly got up and opened the door.

Two vans were parked out in the driveway and about twenty men dressed in florists uniform barged through and went into the dinning room.

Bonnie didn't know was going on but just followed them and saw that they were arranging something on the table in form of flowers and chocolates.

Five minutes passed of Bonnie staring at the intruders with her eyes bulging out of her sockets and her jaw about to hit the floor when they turned around and exited the house.

Bonnie watched them go before slowly turning her head to look at the flowers, 'I send a kiss inside the petals of each rose...' Bonnie's heart swelled inside her chest and she couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye, no one had ever been that romantic with her before and she was speechless, damn why did Damon have to be the complete package? Funny, charming, polite, drop dead gorgeous, had money and was so romantic it knocked her for six.

* * *

"I cannot believe Damon did that for you Bons! He's so romantic, I wish Tyler would do that for me!" Caroline gushed to Bonnie while gobbling up the chocolate on the table.

"No Caroline! It was so embarrassing! The barbershop quartet stood staring at me with my bed head, Pj's and my pink bunny slippers!"  
Bonnie pointed at her adorable pink fluffy slippers shaped like a bunny.  
"Not to mention being completely taken of guard when the florists came in, although that was a pretty damn romantic gesture!"

"So! You're totally missing the point! He wants to spend time with YOU Bonnie, he likes YOU Bonnie, and he went through all of that effort after you ended it with him for YOU Bonnie! I'm no genius Bon's but I think he really, really likes YOU!"

"Really? Its just that I don't think someone like him can like someone like me, he's so smooth and I'm so not, he's so carefree and I'm so not, He could have any girl so why pick me?" Bonnie was wondering this all morning.

"Your problem is that you over think Bon's! He likes you and I'm assuming you like him so give it a go!"

Bonnie wondered why she couldn't see things like Caroline did; she saw the world in black and white and embraced it rather than tried to colour it in.

"Lets just see how this afternoon goes ok?" Bonnie got up from her seat and made her way over to the stairs.

"Bonnie, remember to hear him out and understand that not every guy is out there to hit and quit."

Bonnie heeded Caroline's warning and went to her room to get ready.

* * *

Bonnie got out of her Range Rover, handing her keys to the valet and made her way inside the lobby to be greeted by the same red headed woman she met on her very first night with Damon.

"Hello Miss Bennett! Would you please follow me?" The red head asked politely and Bonnie obliged.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked as she followed the red head into a large dark room.

"Mr Salvatore requested you wait here for him, would you like anything?"

"No thank you."

"Mr Salvatore will be here soon."

And with that the red head left Bonnie standing alone in a big room, she couldn't see anything and was silently cursing Damon.

Bonnie jumped as a spot light hit the enormous stage in front of her and Damon stood upon it dressed in his trademark black suit.

"Damon, you scared me half to death! What's going on?" Bonnie wasn't expecting this.

"Well you said you wanted to know who I am so I thought I would tell you."

"Ok so you didn't think that just lunch would do the trick?" Bonnie was so confused, what the hell was happening?

"Bennett, just let me explain!" Damon stood so perfectly on the stage like he was born to be on there.

"Please go ahead!" Bonnie was becoming more and more impatient by the second.

"Hit the lights." Damon shouted at an invisible entity and like clock work the lights came on and Bonnie found herself being highly impressed by this Damon, he was strong and commanding, Bonnie had a thing for Dominant men even though she would never admit it. Bonnie liked to think she was independent and didn't need anyone's help.

Damon jumped down the stairs and walked over to Bonnie, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hi." Bonnie managed to speak, which was surprising because she felt like that gentle peck had consumed her.

"Hi." Damon returned and just looked at her for a few seconds, getting lost in her shining eyes.

"What's that?" Bonnie pointed to a long washing line pulled the whole length of the hall which she registered was a banquet hall. And a nice one at that, it was painted a classic opal white colour contrasting well with the lavish gold and white furniture.

"That my dear, is my time line." Damon pulled Bonnie along and stood at the start of the time line.

"Your timeline? Of your life?" Bonnie raised one eyebrow in awe at the fact that Damon went through all of this trouble.

"My life so far, I'm not dead yet Bennett." Damon winked.

"Ok, so where do we start?"

"Well, when I was born my dad named me Damon because of my ancestor from Italy, I had a wonderful nanny who used to take care of me until I turned 8, then we moved here and she went to another family, It broke my heart."

Bonnie realised for the first time that Damon wasn't being sarcastic about his emotions like he had done before; he was being genuine and honest.

"And your mother?" Bonnie noticed that the picture on the timeline was only of Damon as a baby and a blurry figure that seemed to be his dad.

"And my mother what?" Damon didn't want to bring up his mother, but Bonnie noticed the lack of conversation about her and wanted to know why she wasn't in this picture.

"She's not in the picture."

"That's because she was taking it, we will see her later on."

Damon pulled bonnie along to the next picture of two identical boys and a man that looked like Damon grown up.

"Wow, Damon is this your father? He looks the spitting image of you! And who are the babies?" Bonnie was in wonderment, Damon's father could be his doppelganger! But bearing in mind this had to be near 17 years ago, the two boys looked around 10 years old.

"That is my father Giuseppe out side our new home in Sacramento, and the two boys is my brother Dante and I." Damon reminisced the memory of running around his new home, it was gorgeous, big and foreign, everything he thought America would be like.

"You have a brother? How come you never told me?" Bonnie looked a little hurt and Damon quickly answered her.

"It wasn't that I hid it from you, it just never came up in conversation that's all."

"Hmm, you two look like twins."

"That's because we are twins."

"What! Do you still look identical?"

"I wouldn't know Bennett, I haven't seen him in over 6 years." Damon looked away he didn't want Bonnie to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Damon, I'm sorry, have you seen you parents?" Bonnie didn't like that she had to ask these questions but she wanted to know who Damon was and since he wasn't very forth coming with his information, it looked like she would have to pry it out of him.

"Yes I have seen my parents, I went back to Italy for my Grandfathers funeral last year and my presence was requested, my Grandfather left me in his will to inherit some things and this ring was one of them, he left my brother one too.  
I thought Dante would be there however he dodged my company and collected the ring after I had left."

"Oh Damon, it must have been a hard time, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Bonnie was sincere and her first instinct was to try and cheer Damon up.

"I'm not a baby Bennett, people die all the time, lets move on." Damon walked over to the third picture out of ten.

"Ok sorry Damon, I didn't mean to upset you, I know your not a baby, but you are human, and you have feelings too, no matter how hidden they are."

Damon looked over at Bonnie who was still looking at the picture and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in a hug.

"You're different Bennett, I can't tell how, but you just are."  
Damon buried his face in her neck and Bonnie closed her eyes enjoying how tender Damon's touch was.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Afraid of what, Bennett?" Damon spoke into Bonnie's neck.

"Afraid of being yourself." Bonnie opened her eyes when Damon removed his arms and took a step back from her.

Damon stood there just looking at Bonnie, his eyes travelling up and down her delicate frame. He pondered her question, he was never like this before he met Bonnie, he was defiant, powerful, reserved and a man to fear, suddenly all of that diminished as Bonnie became the one constant thing in his life over the course of the three weeks he had known her.

"Damon?" Bonnie's delicate hands touched his muscled chest and he was brought out of his thoughts.

Damon cleared his throat and looked at the next picture.

" There's my mother and father at our graduation. It's the only time my mother agreed to take a family picture in all our 18 years."

Bonnie turned around to look at the picture, Damon's mother was gorgeous, she had long silky black hair, an olive complexion and a figure that most models would envy, she didn't look like Damon, though her hair resembled his and so did her piecing blue eyes.

"Wow they look like such a perfect couple, she's gorgeous Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed much to Damon's dismay and he scoffed.

"Her look's are the only thing that is perfect about her." Damon remarked snidely and proceeded to examine the next photo hanging up.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about the woman who gave you life Damon!" Bonnie was shocked at how Damon's attitude could change, one minute he was kind, considerate and loving and the next he was rude, hurtful and vindictive.

Damon just looked at Bonnie and his hard expression faded into humility, he was the person he wanted to be around Bonnie again.

"I know and I'm sorry you had to hear that." Damon apologised.

"Damon why don't you think much of your mother?" Bonnie asked pointedly.

"Bonnie, I don't think you will like me if I told you why." Damon couldn't look at Bonnie so he focused his stare on the picture in front of him.

"Damon, there is nothing I cant handle, I want to be there for you, so I'm not judging." Bonnie walked up to Damon and touched his face, pulling him to look at her again.

Damon started to feel comfortable with Bonnie and decided to confide in her.

"My mother never loved us, she didn't even love my father, she married him because he was wealthy, thinking that she would get some of his inheritance from his great grandparents. But in order to access his birthright he had to marry and have kids before he was 25, my mother only thought that she would have to marry him. He loved her and didn't care about the money, he said that his love for her was stronger, but Gabriella, ever the manipulative raging bitch she was, got blinded by the thought of money and persuaded my father to get her pregnant, that's how Dante and I were born, she just disregarded us after the money came."

Damon looked hurt, not pissed, just hurt.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. Damon, no matter why you were conceived, I'm glad that you were because I wouldn't have had the pleasure of knowing you other wise." Bonnie tried to cheer Damon up and he plastered a smile on his luscious lips.

"You're great, you know that?"

"Duh, of course I know that! I'm actually very jealous of my parents, I will never have a kid as awesome as theirs!" Bonnie laughed and jumped into Damon's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms clinging to his wide toned shoulders.

Bonnie moved her face closer to Damon's and kissed him, his right hand gripping the back of her head and his left hand under her bottom supporting her.

* * *

**2 hours later…**

"I didn't tell her about my money Ric!" Damon dropped bonnie back at her house before meeting Alaric at the gym.

"So you told her about your family's never ending arguments, but you didn't tell her about your business? What breed of idiot are you?"

Damon settled the weights back down on the bench press machine and sat up facing Alaric with an infuriated look on his face.

"Shut up you clown, at least my girl friend isn't a fucking psycho that goes around stealing peoples blood!"

"Hey that was one time! And plus, after Jenna, Meredith has been a blessing in disguise." Alaric defended Meredith, his doctor date that he had been seeing for a few months.

"What ever man." Damon dismissed Alaric's comeback.

"I still think you should tell her, this is going to blow up in your face if you don't, she seems like a chick whose big on trust, remember that trust takes years to build and mere seconds to destroy. Trust is like a mirror, once it shatters, it can never be fully fixed."

"Alright Ric, its time to come of tumblr, your metaphors are becoming so teenaged based its like you're a fucking child."

"Damon, I'm not on tumblr, I'm just naturally gifted at the sentiment of talking." Alaric smiled sweetly and winked at Damon like a girl.

"Damn Ric, you should have been a chick!" Damon laughed.

Alaric and Damon finished the rest of their work out before hitting the club opposite the gym.

* * *

Damon and Alaric entered the club, washed and fresh from their work out.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" A beautiful blue eyed brunette asked Alaric and Damon.

"A tall glass of you, is that possible?" Alaric asked with a wink and his signature smile.

The waitress giggled.

"I'm not on the menu, sorry."

"In that case I will have a glass of whiskey, please."

The waitress notes down his order with a smile before turning to Damon and looking at him awaiting his order.

" I will have the same please."

"Your drinks will be here in just a second gentlemen"

The waitress left Damon and Alaric's table to get their drinks.

"She was hot! How old do you think she was?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Too young for you mate, plus you have a girlfriend, granted she's a psycho, but she's still your girlfriend."

"Damon, isn't that your sugar over there?"  
Alaric motioned over to the caramel beauty in a pretty Pink 2 in 1 Sequin Chiffon Dress with splashes of green and light pink on the skirt area.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered what she looks like! I'm going to go and talk to her, I will be back soon."  
Alaric watched Damon make his way through the dancing crowd to where Bonnie was sitting.

* * *

"Bennett, what you doing here?" Damon kissed Bonnie on the mouth tenderly and looked at her, she looked stunning.

"Rebekah dragged me and the guys down here, she was upset after her date with the doctor flopped, and what better way to pick yourself up than to party?" Bonnie held Damon's hand.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Bonnie winked and smirked at Damon.

"Me and Ric were at the gym, and decided to get a drink, want to come and sit with us?"

"Sure, why not." Bonnie got up from her seat and Damon held her hand tightly whilst he navigated his way through the crowd back to his seat.

"Well what do we have here?" Alaric took note of Bonnie and Damon's hands entwined and felt a strange feeling arise in him. Damon was pussy whipped for sure.

"You two have meet before, you remember Ric?" Damon tilted his handsome head to the side and smiled seductively at a nervous Bonnie.

"Of course I do, Ric, a pleasure to meet you again." Bonnie held out her free hand to Alaric and attempted to shake his hand but he grabbed it and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, Ric don't slobber on milady!" Damon chucked and Alaric released a giggling Bonnie from his grip.

"Only dog's slobber Damon." Alaric looked back at Damon and Bonnie sitting in a cuddling position opposite him.

"That's precisely my point." Damon smirked at Alaric and went back to staring at Bonnie.

"You're a dick!" Alaric chortled, his eyes averting back to the pretty waitress who was now behind the crowded bar.

"Awa, I love you too Rickyyy!" Damon sarcastically said back to Alaric, his eyes never leaving Bonnie.

"So Bonnie, how is UCLA? What are you studying?" Alaric questioned.

"UCLA is great, it's the perfect fit for me as I'm studying Electrical Engineering." Bonnie loved UCLA, the various people, the various cultures, the various activities; everything about UCLA fit perfectly with Bonnie's ideology of what college should be like.

"Wow, Electrical engineering huh? Such a big job for such a small girl."  
Alaric was impressed by Bonnie's ambitiousness; she was so tiny and petite that he would have never guessed that such a delicate looking girl could do such a demanding job.

"Small, never! I prefer height challenged, makes me feel less like a midget amongst all the other macho men in my programme." Bonnie said matter of factly.

"Hmm, feisty, I like you already." Alaric winked and smiled raising his whiskey glass to Bonnie's Tequila glass; they clinked their glasses together and took a long sip.

"And what about yourself Ric? What do you do?" Bonnie looked over the rim of her glass at Alaric who shot a knowing glare at Damon.

"When I'm not bartending I'm managing a night club." Alaric answered and although this was a perfectly reasonable answer, it sounded a lot like Damon's answer to Caroline's question.

Being the ever-suspicious person she was, Bonnie asked a more direct question.

"Oh, that's neat, which club do you manage?"

Damon flashed Alaric a stern look before quickly changing the subject.

"I just thought I would let you know that I have to go to Italy next Thursday for a week and I'm wondering if you would like to join me?" Damon looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie turned her head at such a high speed that Damon was worried she was going to wake up with whiplash.

"What? Italy? Next Thursday? For a week?" Bonnie barley managed to keep her eyes from bulging out.

"You know I think that's my cue, I'll see you later man." Alaric polished of his drink and shook Damon's hand before giving Bonnie a peck on her cheek and walking out of the club.

"Bennett just because you break up my question into smaller questions does not answer my original question." Damon grinned at an opened-mouthed Bonnie.

"You can't just drop that on me! Why are you even going to Italy?" Bonnie managed to form a coherent sentence but was still shocked at how fast moving and spontaneous her relationship with Damon was.

"Well I have decided to go and celebrate my fathers birthday with him, despite all of that icky stuff with Dante and Gabriella. So what do you say? Yay or nay?"

"Er, what, Damon!" Bonnie didn't know what to say there was no words to describe her situation other than complicated. She really liked Damon, and she would love to meet his family, but she has only known him for three weeks and didn't even know what to call him, her boyfriend? Her man? Her partner? Her hook up?

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Damon was wondering why Bonnie was not leaping at the chance to go to Italy on an all expense's paid holiday with him, which most women would jump at the chance. But Bonnie Bennett was not most women.

"Damon, I don't know, is this moving to fast? Because it seems like it's moving too fast!"

"You said you wanted to get to know me right? So I'm guessing this may be the perfect opportunity to do so." Damon said persuasively.

"What about Uni?" Bonnie didn't want to miss out on any thing when it came to her education.

"Wait, Spring quarter is ending soon so you will only miss out on two days tops, and you can catch all of your work when you get back, see, its no biggie!"

After scrunching up her face and closing her eyes for a few moments Bonnie cautiously opened her big beautiful green orbs and hesitantly agreed to Damon's proposal.

"Fine! But I have a few requests first."

"Go on, I'm listening!" Damon was ecstatic and found himself grinning from ear to ear, he didn't care about the requests, he would agree to them anyway just because Bonnie was actually coming with him.

"Number one, I'm paying for myself, you can't pay for anything that I don't want you to pay for, got it?" Bonnie pursed her lips together to show that this was non-negotiable and Damon faltered for a few moments before nodding his head like an obedient little puppy.

"Number two, you can't drool on me when your family are around, and that means none of this business of feeling me up or anything like that, no kisses, no seductive whispers and no touching ok?" Bonnie wasn't really into PDA's (Public Displays of Affection) and found it difficult just to hold Damon's hand in public, Ben had always talked down to Bonnie when she was with him, telling her that no respectable lady would touch her boyfriend in front of others.

"But Bonnie! Seriously they won't mind!" Damon tried to be cogent with Bonnie but she wasn't having it, she just raised her eyebrows in defiance and stared Damon down until he gave up.

"Fine Bennett! Have it your way, but that's just fine because by the time we make it back to the bedroom you will be begging me for it!"

'Yeah what ever Damon!' Bonnie thought in the back of her mind before addressing her final deal breaker.

"And lastly, how am I going to distinguish you and your brother? I mean you are identical after all!"

Damon moved closer to Bonnie and placed a sensual, lingering kiss on her bubble gum lips that made Bonnie's core shake with need.

"Will that do?" Damon moved of Bonnie, who was still panting and she managed a dazed nod.

"Ok, so that's sorted, I will see you later Bennett, I have a meeting in the morning." Damon got up from his seat and kissed Bonnie again before leaving the club.

* * *

"I saw you with Damon just then, what happened?" Matt walked up to Bonnie and put an arm around her shoulder.

"He just asked me to go to Italy with him…" Bonnie pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, surely no relationship takes off that fast.

"Woah! That's a big step, but if you feel like your ready why not?" Matt felt a little weirded out by the fact that Damon and Bonnie weren't even seeing each other for a month and they were already jetting off on a romantic holiday.

"That's just it Matty, I think he's ready, but I don't know how I feel." Bonnie knew that he probably wanted her to come with him because he needed some support from someone, but why take her and not Alaric?

"Well I suggest you work out your feelings before going anywhere with him."

"I know about my feelings towards him, but not towards this situation, he wants me to meet his family! He's such a great guy but I don't want to fall for him, I don't know why but I feel that I have to stop myself from loving him."

Bonnie and Matt strolled out of the club for some fresh air, deep down Bonnie wished that Damon never opened up to her, she wished that she had no feelings for him, no emotions for him, but once he told her about his family she could feel her heart open up to him, she could feel the power his kisses had over her and she didn't like it.

She hadn't seen Ben in over three years and yet he still had a hold on her, stopping her from moving on, stopping her from loving another person in the way she had loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hey guys! I really appreciate all of the reviews I got, you guys are so special to me, so thank you very much I appreciate them all! And the reviews are what has pushed me to write again so quickly! **

**Just a heads up, there is writing in Italian but I put the English translate at the end of each sentence and when certain people talk and there is an Italian word in the sentence, I have also put the English translate of the word in at the end. **

**OH and lastly, when you are imagining the Vineyard, think of the movie the parent trap and that Vineyard because that is what I was aiming for! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! With out further ado... **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 7 – Making amends**

Bonnie lugged her red snake print Estee Lauder suit case and travel bag behind her as she followed Damon to the taxi waiting for them outside Venice Marco Polo Airport, only this wasn't a taxi Damon had told her it was, it was in fact a white Limousine.

Damon tugged Bonnie's suitcase and travel bag from her grip and handed it to the driver who positioned the luggage in the boot of the limo carefully.

"I thought you said there was a taxi waiting for us?" Bonnie arched her eyebrow and looked at Damon, he looked so gorgeous in his black Pierre Cardin polo and blue jeans and the black leather jacket he was wearing really tied the whole outfit together, this man was fashionable and she knew it.

"Well it looks like my father had other idea's. By the way he also told me that he cancelled our hotel reservation and that we are now staying in their house, apparently no family should be staying anywhere but at home, and its his birthday so I could hardly refuse him, is that ok with you?" Damon looked over Bonnie, his eye's travelling up her clothed figure.

She wore dark red seam leggings, a black sleeveless blouse and flat black knee high Chelsea boots.  
'Even when she's not trying she still looks amazing.' Damon couldn't help the fact that he was attracted to Bonnie now, more than ever.  
She always dressed appropriately but when not even trying, out did herself time, and time again, she was one of those girls who could wear a plastic bag from Tesco's (Fresh & Easy) and still make it look appealing.

"No, I guess that's fine, it's only for a week and I'm sure your family are angels! We'll be ok!" Bonnie prodded Damon's toned chest and he caught her wrist pulling her into him and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, Damon knew that if they didn't stop it there, their display of affection would become a lot more illegal.

"Why do you always seem so cheery? I mean even when bad things happen you still don't break down, you are probably the strongest person I know Bennett." Something about Bonnie intrigued him, two days ago Bonnie was with Damon at Dinner when she got a call from her mother telling her that her very much prized Yorkshire terrier, Goldie had passed away in her sleep, yes she had been 16 years old, which was old for a dog, but Bonnie didn't even seem to falter, but Damon knew Bonnie was hurting because she talked about that dog non stop, And when Damon tried to comfort her she brushed him of saying that she was fine.

"I'm just a person who doesn't display many emotions, there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just unattached, I get over situations in my own time."  
Bonnie got into the back of the limo whilst Damon held the door open and got in behind her.

The whole ride to the Salvatore family home was filled with nerves and anticipation of what to expect for Bonnie, and although Damon's many attempts to calm her, there was no success as her dainty hands continued to tremble.

Bonnie took her right hand up to her neck and fiddled around with her necklace, something Damon noticed she did when she was on edge about something.

"Were here, Bennett, try not to shake so much, its going to be fine!" Damon held Bonnie's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Bonnie just nodded at Damon and gave a small smile.

Bonnie looked around at the estate, it was massive and beautiful, Bonnie imagined an average sized house on a busy street, but this exceeded all of Bonnie's expectations. The house was more like a mansion and was surrounded by tall green hedges and had a water fountain feature in the middle of the round driveway. The mansion had to be atleast four floor's high and the top floor had glass doors with a wide balcony attached.

Past the mansion Bonnie noticed a continuous field, which she recognised as a vineyard. In the warm weather the fields blossomed and the pool's water looked heavenly, she looked back at Damon and saw that he seemed right at home here, his surroundings fitted him so well.

Damon walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell with Bonnie strapped tightly against his side with his arm around her waist.

The door opened and a petite older woman stood in a grey maid's outfit, she looked at Damon and her eye's lit up.

"Il mio Damon o Dante? O, Damon, vieni a dare un po 'di amore Francesca!" (My Damon or Dante? Oh, Damon, come and give a little 'love to Francesca!)  
The brunette held her arm's open for Damon to hug her, and she squealed in delight at seeing the handsome 26 year old.

"Francesca, si sta cercando bella come sempre! Vorrei voi conoscere la mia ragazza Bonnie." (Francesca, you're looking beautiful as always! I would like you to know my girlfriend Bonnie)

Francesca looked at Bonnie and her smile grew bigger, the girl suited Damon, she was so petite and small and she had a gorgeous figure, not to mention her perfect delicate face.

"Ciao Bonnie, è un piacere conoscerti! Io sono Francesca, la cameriera casa." (Hello Bonnie, nice to meet you! I'm Francesca, the housemaid) Francesca moved to the side and gave Bonnie a big hug in which Bonnie returned warmly.

"Il piacere è tutto mio Francesca!" (The pleasure is all mine Francesca!) Bonnie pulled away and looked at the small adorable middle aged woman who looked a bit shocked at Bonnie.

"Since when did you speak Italian Bennett?" Damon said with a highly impressed look on his face.

"I taught myself in high school, it was sophomore year and I was bored." Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"What an impressive girl, figlio hang on to her!" (Child)  
Francesca looked between Damon and Bonnie and saw something she hadn't seen with Damon before, she saw love.

Francesca knew that love was Damon's biggest attribute as well as his biggest flaw. When he loved, he loved wholeheartedly, not worrying about tomorrow but at the same time his love could turn him into something ugly, something that could hurt a person because as soon as he realised that he loved something he shut it out, not believing in love or the power it possessed.

Damon lead Bonnie into the brilliant mansion, she walked through the hard wood double doors, she saw the high white ceilings and the crystal chandelier that hung from it in the centre as well as the marble floor that continued up the double staircase.

On the left she saw a lounge room decked out with gold and wood furniture and an impossibly large flat screen Tv on the wall opposite the sofas. Looking straight down the middle of both staircases bonnie saw a professional looking modern kitchen.  
To her right Bonnie saw a large luxurious formal room that looked like it was used to host parties and dinners for important people, the house was magnificent and Bonnie was blown away.

"Oh my God, Damon, your home!" Bonnie exclaimed unable to hide the fact the she was completely astonished by Damon's ability to remain tight-lipped about having a home of this magnitude.

"Trust me it gets old after a while, especially when the heat strikes and you basically have to live in the pool." Damon was now pulling the suitcases in to the foyer and a fancy looking gentleman took them out of his hands and Damon greeted him pleasantly.

"Alfredo, nice to see you! Meet my girlfriend Bonnie." Damon shook the butler's hand and Bonnie's face heated up when Damon introduced her as his girlfriend.

"Hello Bonnie, what a beauty you are." Alfredo was middle aged but a good looking and fit man none the less, his heavy Italian accent contributing to his foreign look.

"Thank you very much, Alfredo, it's lovely to meet you!" Bonnie smiled warmly because every one she met in this beautiful city was so friendly and genuine.

"Here let me take your bagaglio to your room signore" (luggage)  
Alfredo pulled the bags up the left staircase and Damon and Bonnie followed and entered the third door along the left on the inside balcony.

The room was massive, nothing like Bonnie had ever seen before, it was a spacious naturally well lit room, the bed was that of a substantial size, Bonnie could probably fit five of herself on it plus room to turn.

The ensuite again was massive and looked fit enough to serve a king with the white and black slick colour scheme and the lagoon free standing bath as well as an additional shower, bathroom storage, toilet and two bathroom sinks, not to mention the massive framed mirror above the sinks.

Bonnie walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room and saw a gigantic walk in closet; she didn't have enough clothes in the world to fit in here!

Walking out of the closet she saw the antique dresser pressed against the wall adjacent to the bed, and on either side of the bed she saw two little night stands harbouring two classic white lampshades.

By the right hand side of the bed there was flowing white curtains that shielded them from the blistering summer sun. Pulling back the curtains Bonnie saw the extensive balcony that over looked the vineyard and garden, it was beautiful, no words could explain how gorgeous the property looked. The Vineyard went on for as long as the eye could see; the garden was decked out with a wooden garden gazebo canopy that looked like it was used for garden parties and what not.

The pool however was something of it's own, it was enormous and at the end of it was a large hot tub Jacuzzi, the water looked pristine clear and all too tempting.

"Want to go for a swim?" Damon came up behind Bonnie and kissed her neck.

"I think we should unpack and meet your parents first, don't you think?" Bonnie walked back in to the room and sat on one of the patterned Cuddler animal print chairs by the end of the room opposite the bed.

"Good idea Bennett, lets unpack and then we can go and meet them for lunch."

Bonnie and Damon spent the next half-hour unpacking and getting ready for lunch.

* * *

Bonnie wore a floor length high waisted black skirt and a white high neck crop top which showed the tiniest bit of skin in between her skirt and top, Bonnie liked to leave some things to the imagination. On her petite feet she dawned a pair of basic white T-bar sandals that contrasted beautifully with her skin.

"Hair up or down?" Bonnie asked Damon who was buttoning up his crisp white shirt.

"Up, in a messy bun, it suits your outfit." Damon glanced at the beauty in front of him.

"Up it is." Bonnie pulled a hair tie from her wrist and created a messy bun just like Damon said to do.

"Well don't you look tasty, I'm almost tempted to throw you on the bed and not let you leave!" Damon gave her his sex eyes and Bonnie blushed.

"Aha your parents would probably hate me if they thought I was corrupting their son!"

"Too late, I'm already corrupted!" Damon put his arms around Bonnie and nibbled her ear.

"Nope, no Damon we have to go and see your parents!" Bonnie wriggled out of his grip and walked to the door putting on her new Ray Bans she bought from the airport.

"But Bonnie!" Damon pleaded in a childish voice.

"But nothing, are you forgetting that it's your fathers birthday soon? Come on." Bonnie held out her manicured hand for Damon to take.

Damon groaned and walked sluggishly towards Bonnie before grasping on to her tiny hand that barley fit in his.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon walked out into the big exquisite glass sunroom past the kitchen, the furniture suited the room and gave it a kind of beach feel with the table, chairs and loungers. And right by the window looking out there stood Damon's parents, Giuseppe, a tall black haired man with gorgeous blue eyes, he looked so much like Damon it was scary, if he looked like Damon's twin, imagine what his actual twin must look like!

"Damon, che dono di vedere di nuovo mio figlio! Chi è questa bellezza sei?" (Damon, what a gift to see my son again! Who is this beauty with you?)

Damon and his father hugged tightly before Giuseppe turned his sights to Bonnie.

"Mio mio mio, gli di certo sa come prenderli ragazzo! Perché, lei è assolutamente perfetto!" (My my my, the boy certainly knows how to pick them! Why, she is absolutely perfect!)  
Giuseppe picked Both of Bonnie's hands up and held them in his own while looking her up and down.

"Padre, questo è Bonnie Bennett, la mia ragazza." (Father, this is Bonnie Bennett, my girlfriend)  
Damon motioned at Bonnie who was still in his father's grasp.

"Ciao Mr. Salvatore, è ottimo per mettere finalmente un volto al nome!" (Hello Mr. Salvatore, it's great to finally put a face to the name!)  
Bonnie spoke softly and politely.

"She speaks Italian also! Boy you are a very lucky man! Gabriella come and meet Damon's girl!" Giuseppe turned his head in the direction of his wife, who was still looking out into the garden through the glass window.

Gabriella turned around and for Bonnie it was all in slow motion, Gabriella was a beautiful woman, she had silky black hair and blue eyes like her husband and even though Bonnie saw her in a picture, there was nothing like seeing her up close and personal.

Giuseppe let go of Bonnie's hands and pulled his wife close, putting an arm around her waist.

"What a pleasure Bonnie, it's nice to see that Damon finally brought home a respectable girl." Her accent was thick, but gorgeous as she sized Bonnie up.

"Your home is beautiful, Mrs. Salvatore!" Bonnie decided to break the awkward silence between the four.

"Thank you Bella, it took a long time, I'm glad that it paid of."

Gabriella ushered the group into the grand Dinning room, next door to the kitchen on the opposite side.

The dining table looked as though it could fit an army, it was tremendously long and the paintings and silverware looked so expensive.

Damon pulled out Bonnie's seat for her and sat down in the seat next to her.

Giuseppe and Gabriella Sat down opposite them and Francesca placed their dishes down, they all had a starter of Coppa di Gamberi, which was Norwegian prawns on a bed of salad and Marie rose source.

A main of Insalata di petto di anatra affumicata, which was smoked duck and mushrooms, was served. This proved a problem for Bonnie, as she was deadly allergic to mushrooms.

"Er Damon, I'm allergic to mushroom's, what should I do, it would seem rude not to eat it, and it would seem even ruder not to tell them why I cant eat it!" Bonnie whispered in hushed sounds.

"Its fine Bennett, I'll handle it." And just like that Damon became her white knight again. "Francesca, mi dispiace tanto, ma Bonnie è allergico ai funghi, potrebbe fissare il suo qualcos'altro per favore?" (Francesca, I'm so sorry, but Bonnie is allergic to mushrooms, could you fix her something else please?)

"Of course I can, don't worry Miss Bonnie!" Francesca quickly pulled the plate from under Bonnie and went back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I neglected to tell you that I'm allergic to Mushrooms." Bonnie said embarrassedly.

"No dear, it is our fault for not checking first!" Giuseppe said while Gabriella just stared at Bonnie, not in a bad way, its just the intensity of it was all to much like Damon's.

"Now cheer up, I hate to see a pretty girl upset!"

Giuseppe was so sweet and considerate, but Bonnie couldn't work out Gabriella, she remained silent through out the whole meal while Damon and Giuseppe got reacquainted and got to know Bonnie better.

* * *

Bonnie walked out into the garden and saw Damon lounging by the pool.

"Your father's lovely, you two look so alike." Bonnie stood adjacent to Damon looking out into the fields of ripening grapes.

"Yeah, he's… Special, he likes you, you know." Damon sat up on the cushioned garden lounge chair and patted his leg for Bonnie to come and sit down.

"I like him too, I see where you get your stunning good looks from now." Bonnie moved over to Damon and sat in between his legs on the lounge chair with her back to his chest.

"Oh so you think I'm stunning? Well that makes two of us!" Damon rested his head on Bonnie's shoulders and inhaled her scent.

"You are so cocky and vain!" Bonnie lightly slapped Damon's knee. "What about your mother? She didn't say much, it seemed a little hostile between you two."

Damon closed his eyes. "Bonnie, you have to understand that me and my mother never got along, I can't seem to see her any differently, nothing will change between us."

"Damon, you didn't even say two words to her, how do you know that nothing will change?" Bonnie tilted her head up to look into Damon's impossibly blue eyes.

"Because she is the same woman she was when I was born, now lets enjoy the moment Bennett, don't let the animosity between my mother and I ruin the rest of the week."

Bonnie took this as warning that he didn't want to talk about his problems with her any longer, so she didn't force it, she simply just did what he said, and that was to enjoy the moment.

* * *

"Damon doesn't know, he hasn't spoken to Dante in years! What are we going to do amante?" (Lover) Gabriella twirled her silky locks of hair around her French manicured hands.

"I do not know, Bree, we are going to have two testosterone fuelled men in the house as well as their Ladies! Damon is not going to like that we lied to him, and Dante will throw a fit!" Giuseppe held his hands up, he didn't like that he had to lie to Damon that Dante was coming over too.

"As far as Damon knows, Dante still lives in New York, I say we let them work it out for themselves, it is not our problem, they are our sons but we cannot dictate their lives!" Gabriella walked over to Giuseppe and put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think of Bonnie? You didn't say much to her." Giuseppe looked at Gabriella his beautiful blue eyes clouded by curiosity.

"She seems like a lovely young lady, Damon has never brought a girlfriend home, I remember when he was growing up, the amount of girls I used to see sneaking out of the house in the night! Che vergogna!" (What shame!) Gabriella shook her head.

"She is sweet, her manners are impeccable and she is definitely a beauty, I find it weird that Damon has never brought a girl home for us to meet until now, what do you think has changed?" Giuseppe asked while rubbing his hand down Gabriella's back.

"Maybe he is finally getting serious about his life, I know he works hard for his business, but that's about all I know, it seems me and Miss Bennett need to have a chat."

"Bree, I don't think Damon will like it if you go around prying into his love life."

"Nonsense, the boy might not want to speak to me but his pretty little fidanzata will!" (Girlfriend) Gabriella walked over to the window and watched Damon hold Bonnie in his arms.

"Bree, you know you and Damon are not on good terms, he didn't even speak to you today! I know you love him and you wish to show him that you have changed but interrogating Bonnie is not going to help your case, Bella!" Giuseppe walked up behind Gabriella and kissed her cheek, he spotted Bonnie and his son peacefully lying in the sun and a smile invaded his lips, he had never seen this side of Damon before.

"Look at what the cat dragged in, long time no see fratello." (Brother) Giuseppe heard a familiar voice from where Damon and Bonnie were and just like that, the sweet smile that was on his face disappeared and Giuseppe raced down the stairs to the garden.

* * *

"Dante, I wasn't aware that you were here." Damon got to his feet and stood toe to toe with his twin. Damon hadn't seen Dante in six years and his voice still sounded the same, although both boys were thorough bred Italian they didn't have the Italian accent, they grew up in California and their accent got accustomed to the way the locals spoke.

Bonnie looked in disbelief at the two men, if it wasn't for their different haircuts and clothes there would be no telling them apart.

"Now that you know, you can just fuck off back to where ever you came from, you have no place here reietto!" (Outcast) Dante shouted in Damon's face and Damon just smirked at him.

"Boy's! Dante stop! We will deal with this like adults! Do not be so childish, it has been six years, lets try to move past this!" Giuseppe Shouted and pushed both of his sons apart.

"Why would you let this pezzo di merda come back home father?" (Piece of shit) Dante shouted back, his eyes never leaving Damon's stare.

"Enough! I am turning 50 on Sunday and this week is about celebration! I have my two son's home and even if they are irate with each other, we will soldier on and turn the other check for now, yes boys?" Giuseppe put one hand on Dante's shoulder and the other on Damon's and shook them to break the staring contest between the two men.

"Fine father, but we will talk tomorrow." Dante took a final look at Damon and walked in through the sunroom back into the house.

Bonnie was so glad that at that moment nobody acknowledged her because the look on her face was not flattering in the least, what had she just witnessed? She knew Damon had not seen his brother in six years and found it strange because even though her and her brother were not twins they still saw each other every holiday, with or with out her parents company.

Giuseppe released Damon's shoulder and told his son to not worry because he would deal with Dante, but like Dante said, they would talk tomorrow.

After Giuseppe left, Damon turned around realising that he was so caught up with his family problems that he forgot about Bonnie.

"Bonnie are you ok? I know that wasn't my proudest moment, I'm sorry you witnessed that, it must have been horrible to watch."  
Damon touched Bonnie's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I'm fine Damon, are you ok? That seemed pretty intense." Bonnie lifted her eyes to look at Damon's face.

"I'm fine, nothing I couldn't handle, I will take care of the problem tomorrow but for now, lets just relax, ok?" Damon moved carefully to the side and pulled Bonnie onto his lap, she relaxed back into his embrace and watched the picturesque landscape darken with the setting sun.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I enjoyed writing this chapter and I have already started on the next one and there are a few very steamy moments between BAMON, if you know what I'm saying... hint, hint, nudge, nudge...**

**And please don't make assumptions about Gabriella, we haven't actually officially met her character properly yet so just keep that in mind!**

**Oh and sorry for all of the fashion references, I'm a bit fashion crazed! **

**Please leave a review and I will hopefully be able to answer all of your questions! **

**Much love! **

**Love S xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hey People! I just finished this chapter and I uploaded it right away! I'm apologising in advance for any mistakes! And this chapter was hard to write because I was so not prepared for the Bonnie/Gabriella scene but it turned out swell so I'm not disappointed although I would love to hear feed back on how you think it went! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 8 – Unite**

"Will you be ok here by yourself for the morning, Bennett?" Damon looked over at a half naked Bonnie only dressed in her frilly dark green underwear, the image was having dire consequences on his man hood, he wanted to throw her back into the bed and keep her there for as long as he wanted.

"Of course I will, go and do what you have to do, and when your finished, hurry back to me…" Bonnie walked up to Damon and pulled her hand across his chest making him close his eyes and exhale.

Bonnie walked past him into the bathroom and Damon buttoned up his shirt.

* * *

"Padre, non ci posso credere! Si sta lasciando lui torna qui dopo che bravata ha tirato sei anni fa!" (Father, I cannot believe it! you're letting him back here after that stunt he pulled six years ago!)

Damon stood by his father's office door listening to Dante's raged voice.

"Damon è il mio figlio, Dante! Penso che abbiamo bisogno di capire tutto questo astio tra di noi, è tornato l'anno scorso per il funerale di tuo nonno e tua madre mi ha fatto capire quanto abbiamo voluto I nostri bambini torna!" (Damon is my son, Dante! I think we need to understand all this animosity between us, he returned last year for the funeral of your grandfather and your mother made me realise how much we wanted our kids back!)

Giuseppe rose from his seat and stood by the window with his back turned to Dante.

Damon had heard enough and he knocked on the office door.

"Entrare" (Come in) Giuseppe turned around to see Damon glide into the room and Dante looked him up and Down.

"My Son's, I asked you here to talk about moving forward, your mother and I do not want this enmity to carry on between you boy's." Giuseppe sat down behind his desk and gestured for Damon and Dante to sit opposite him.

"Father I don't have anything to say to him, I do not want to know him, what he did was unforgettable, and to his mother no less!" Dante didn't even spare Damon a look as he sat on the left black leathered chair and Damon took the right.

"That is not the right attitude to have Dante, but I do agree, what you did, Damon, it was not pleasant, luckily we quickly got over it with no lasting damage."

"Father have you lost it! This man you call your son, disrespected my mother with such ferocity and disgust that I cannot even bare to sit so close to him!" Dante shook his head, he could not believe that his father was allowing the same man that caused so much heartache for his mother to come back into their lives six years later!

"Dante! Enough! I have made up my mind, I want to move past what happened and that means you two need to sort out this spitefulness that is your relationship."

"He hasn't even apologised to mom!"

"You have said your piece, and Damon has sat there quietly, now it is his turn I hope you give him that same courtesy." Dante received a stern look from his father.

"Yes Padre." (Father) Dante did as his father asked.

"Now Damon, it is your turn to have your say." Giuseppe looked at Damon and propped his left hand up on the table.

"Thank you father, firstly, let me say this now Dante, I am not going to apologise for something that is true. I cannot help the fact that you believe that our mother actually had us out of love, she didn't care for us, and you know that, but you were so blinded by trying to get her attention that you didn't believe me, but that is your problem not mine.  
Secondly, Father is right, it is time we got this animosity removed from our relationship as brothers, so I hear by apologise for putting you in a, tricky, should we say, position."

Dante thought over Damon's words, all he really wanted was an apology, and now he had got it.

"Thank you Damon for your apology and since I have heard your side I think we should make it a note to move on since our father has asked us so nicely. However the 'mother' issue is a topic that we do not bring up and you have to try and make some sort of head way with her, for the sake of father." Dante outstretched his hand and Damon smirked and shook it. He didn't realise that his father so desperately wanted for his son's to reconcile, and if it pleased his father, he would do it. Besides, he secretly wanted to move on, he and Damon used to be the best of friends up until the events that unfolded six years ago.

"Deal." Damon was overjoyed but he didn't dare let it show.

"My boy's! See it wasn't that hard now was it? Six years and you still have the same bond! But Damon, as Dante said, you will need to talk to your mother also, she loves you figlio, she always will. Yes its true that she didn't actually want children and she didn't spend time with you when you were growing up but she has changed, she did the minute she saw you boys graduate and she felt proud of you. She is sorry now because she didn't see how wonderful and special you boys were when you were growing, please son, just hear her out, she is your mother and deserves at least that chance." (Son)

Damon nodded and all three men stood up, it was unreal how they all looked alike, yes Damon and Dante were twins but their resemblance to their father was uncanny.

"I hope we can reconcile fully Damon, and I noticed you have a signora amico now, I hope I can get to know her." (Lady friend) Dante shook Damon's hand and Giuseppe's heart welled inside of his broad chest, he was so happy that his family was slowly mending piece by piece.

Damon and Dante walked out of their father's office to leave him to sort out some business.

"Of course you can, she is my girlfriend, and by the look's of it, you have a signora amico of your own, only this one is your wife?" (Lady friend)  
Damon felt the gold wedding band on Dante's finger as he shook his hand and wondered who his new sister was.

"I married Lexi, Damon, She is coming today, her father has had her working non stop with his new venture and she is still trying to get him to reinstate her inheritance fund so she has been kissing his ass all month."  
Dante said nonchalantly, like it didn't matter, why the hell didn't Lexi tell him whenever they bumped into each other at social events? And how come word never got out that Lexi Branson, daughter of Lord Branson got married to Dante Salvatore, son of the most famous Winery family that has ever graced America?

"You married LEXI? What? When did that happen? She lives in LA and you live in New York, and she never once told me that you two were seeing each other never mind married! I meet her at least ten times a year and never once did I notice her wedding ring!" Damon was still stunned at this new revelation.

"She told me that she used to see you but I told her not to tell you that we were married, I hated you, I didn't want to ever hear your name again, and Lexi agreed that she wouldn't tell you and that was the end of that."  
Dante looked Damon straight in the eye's, he realised that it was just like looking in a mirror, apart from very minor differences he and Damon looked like the same person, they always did, but after not seeing him for six years it was a little weird to adjust to how much they looked the same.

"Well I'm guessing that since you decided to give that information up you don't hate me anymore?" Damon asked still not able to wrap his head around the fact that Dante married Elijah's baby sister!

"Oh don't get your hope's up, I still loathe you, but I'm working past it, I mean you cant stay angry at that handsome face forever, I'm too darn cute! I mean you're too darn cute, but seeing as we look alike…"  
Dante was actually joking with Damon, well that's a first Damon thought, it's been too long.

"It's good to have you back brother." Damon smirked.

"Likewise brother." Dante grinned and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie stood on the balcony looking out on to the fields of ripened grapes when she heard the bedroom door close, it was Damon.

"How did it go?" Bonnie peered around the curtains to look at Damon, his face being graced with a grin that reached his ears.

"I take it, it went well judging by the look on your face?" Bonnie walked over to Damon who was pulling off his shirt and she stood facing him.

"It went very well, were moving on now, we spent too many years focused on hating each other that it wore us out, so we made a deal to forgive and forget."  
Damon looked at Bonnie; she had on a short coral skater skirt and a black bandeau.

"I'm so happy for you Damon, so what are we going to do now?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"It seems that since I left you an hour ago you put clothes on, never mind that's easily fixed!" Damon picked Bonnie up and placed her on the bed.

Damon lay on top of Bonnie and placed kisses down her neck and collar bone, he then proceeded to pulling down her skirt and touching her, letting a small gasp escape her lips, she felt immense pleasure flow through her curvaceous body.

Damon removed her bandeau and situated wet hot kisses down her stomach all the way to her sensitive area. Bonnie gasped and threw her head back; Damon kissed the responsive nub and licked it, stroking it with his tongue knowing how Bonnie liked to be touched.

Bonnie moaned and panted at the satisfaction that was spreading through her body. Damon gave her one last kiss down below before kissing the path back up her body to her mouth.

Bonnie reached for Damon's belt buckle, tying to set 'little Damon' free, once she did, Damon discarded his trousers and got of Bonnie, he went rummaging through the bedside table drawers but Bonnie stopped him.

"It's ok, I forgot to tell you that I'm on the pill now." Bonnie's voice was full of lust and impatience.

"Always on the ball Bennett." Damon lay back down on top of Bonnie and nudged her legs apart with his knee, he finally had enough space and pulled her towards him and thrust into her slowly but with a gentle force and she moaned with pleasure at the invasion.

Damon realised that he had never been into rough sex before he was with Bonnie, only she could make it pleasurable, no other woman could do that for him but her.

Damon sat up and Bonnie faced him, she got on his lap and started to bounce up and down, Damon brought his lips to hers and wrapped his manly arms around her petite figure.

Bonnie gently bit down on Damon's bottom lip and made him nearly approach climax with such a force; it threatened to knock him out. He could feel Bonnie reaching as well and he slipped his finger down to her core and rubbed it fast making her pant harder and faster until she came and her walls squeezed him and made him reach climax as well.

Damon and Bonnie both fell back on to the bed and tried to reign in their erratic breathing.

"Jeez Bennett, you are gifted woman aren't you?" Damon puffed out.

Bonnie laughed "I couldn't do it with out you." She winked.

"Gifted and sarcastic, you're like the female version of me!" Damon chuckled.

"But I'm not an asshole!" Bonnie said in sarcastic defence and moved back on top of Damon, so that their bodies aligned.

Damon laughed at Bonnie's joke and kissed her nose. Bonnie bent her head down and kissed, nipped and licked Damon's neck.

"You want to go again?" Damon asked because Bonnie's signals were becoming stronger and stronger with every kiss she placed on his neck and he was getting harder by the second.

"Uh huh!" Bonnie muffled out and proceeded to kiss Damon.

* * *

"Lexi?" Bonnie was walking down the stairs when she saw Lexi entering the foyer with Alfredo carrying her bags up the stairs.

"Bonnie, how are you?" Lexi said with a smile and hugged the freshly showered Bonnie.

"I'm great thank you! And what about yourself?" Bonnie asked with sincerity.

"Fabulous, where's Dante? He was suppose to meet me at the airport but he had something to deal with on the job front." Lexi asked Bonnie, but Bonnie was so confused as to what was going on.

"Sorry Lexi, I have no idea what is happening right now!" Bonnie was in a bit of a confused state.

"Oh, I guess Dante didn't tell you? Dante and I are married; Damon is my brother in law! Dante told me that he told Damon this morning so I'm guessing he hasn't told you yet?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Wow, congratulations! When did you guys get married?" Bonnie asked out of curiosity.

"Last year, but we never had the ceremony, so were planning it for sometime this year. We actually got drunken married in Vegas, but he proposed to me sober so I guess that counts! We want this wedding to go smoothly so were taking our time and planning it carefully, right down to the last detail!" Lexi maintained the smile on her face throughout the whole roller-coaster ride of her drunken nuptials.

"Aw, Lexi that's beautiful!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon walked up behind a startled Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist to which she swatted him of instantly.

"Damon remember that deal?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed in to slits that glared at Damon.

Damon swallowed and turned his attention to his new sister.

"Alexia Salvatore, now doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" Damon remarked kissing Lexi on both cheeks.

"Damon, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before, but your brother- "

"Lexi, don't sweat it! Dante explained everything to me, I understand." Damon said supportively.

"Good! Now that's sorted where is my husband, we have a lot of wedding talk to get through!" Lexi turned to walk past Damon up the stairs to her temporary bedroom.

"I thought you were already married? Why do you need another wedding?" Damon asked a retreating Lexi.

Lexi looked back and Shot Bonnie a knowing look.

"Be a doll and fill him in B."

"Yes ma'am!" Bonnie smiled at Lexi and then proceeded to tell Damon about why they needed another wedding.

* * *

"Ok you ready?" Damon questioned Bonnie.

"Yep, where are we going?" Bonnie asked her own question.

"Well it's 1:30pm and we are going for lunch, then we are going sight seeing!"

"Wow someone's an eager beaver!" Bonnie remarked cutely at a glaring Damon.

"Well excuse me for trying to make this trip memorable! Anyway get a move on because Lexi and Dante are waiting for us, or for you, it seems."

Damon headed out of the bedroom door and Bonnie soon followed.

"Aw isn't it nice that they're coming too! Finally get to see you boys in action!"

"Did you not witness our argument yesterday?" Damon cocked his head to the side.

"That was different, I want to see you two interact normally without all of the hostility!"

"Ok, whatever Bennett!"

Damon reached for Bonnie's hand while walking down the steps and she shrugged it away.

"What? Now I'm not allowed to hold your hand either?" Damon asked accusingly.

"Damon, stop! Your over reacting, I didn't say you couldn't, it was just a reaction, calm down!" Bonnie tried to silence Damon to no avail.

"No, Bonnie, it wasn't a reaction, you don't want me to show you any type of affection what so ever! Are you embarrassed to be seen with me? No, of course your not, I'm gorgeous! Look at me!" Damon motioned his hand over his body.

"Damon you are such a self righteous, absorbed and vain person! Did you ever just think that I didn't feel like holding hands? No you didn't because as I said before, you're so self absorbed!" Bonnie said in hushed tones through gritted teeth to make sure that Dante and Lexi who were waiting in the foyer couldn't hear them.

Damon scoffed and turned away from Bonnie to walk down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh good! You guys are finally down! Lets go!" Lexi exclaimed gleefully.

Damon didn't acknowledge neither Lexi nor Dante and just walked out of the mansion and into the Limo.

"Sorry guy's he's having a bit of a tantrum! He should cool of soon, just don't make any sudden movements!"

Bonnie tried to make light of the situation but she still seemed on edge and started to play with her necklace.

"Don't worry about him! Today is about getting to know you!" Dante said his first words to Bonnie who immediately brightened up.

"I'm Dante, which I'm sure you know already." Dante pulled Bonnie in for a bear hug and she smiled and hugged him back.

Bonnie looked up to face him, God he looks just like a Damon clone! Bonnie thought to herself.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie smiled up at Dante.

"Great to meet you miss Bennett! Now should we get a wriggle on?" Dante gestured to the door and Bonnie, Lexi and Dante exited.

* * *

The limo ride to the city centre was tense and uncomfortable, Dante and Lexi cuddling and being all lovey dovey, was making Bonnie feel awkward sitting next to Damon who had his arms folded and had the most intimidating frown on his face. Bonnie just sat there with her small hands on her knees looking down at her white converse sneakers.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant Damon got out first and went into the building without even so much as a look in Bonnie's direction.

Bonnie wasn't one to lie; she was hurt that Damon was being such a dick to her all because of one little incident!

Bonnie got out next followed by Lexi and then Dante, as Bonnie walked to the entrance of the restaurant she felt a tug on her arm, she looked around and saw Dante.

"Don't be easily offended with Damon's action's, he's a right piece of work when he doesn't get his way, hell all Salvatore men are!" Dante was understanding and thoughtful of her situation. She knew she just had to suck it up and hold her head up high because she wasn't going to give into Damon and his pettiness.

"Thanks Dante, he's just being silly, it wont last though." Bonnie smiled up at her boyfriend's brother and turned back around to enter the restaurant.

* * *

"Ciao, benvenuto! Bello vedere di nuovo il signor Salvatore lascia che ti mostri il miglior posto in casa!" (Hello, welcome! Nice to see you again Mr. Salvatore let me show you to the best seat in the house!)

Damon followed the maitre d to the table for four.

Once seated Damon looked over the menu and only looked up when he saw Lexi enter and sit down opposite him.

"Where's the brother?" Damon asked.

"Cut the crap Damon, why are you being such a jerk to Bonnie?" Lexi hurled the question at Damon.

"Fuck off Lexi, I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit, I want some cappellini con gamberi piccanti and a nice glass of bourbon and I would like nothing more than for you to be hush on this subject, comprende?"  
Damon emphasised his words to make sure Lexi understood him.

"No you fuck off Damon, don't treat this girl like shit because she will drop you in a second and she wont give you the time of day after that, she's strong, and she probably has had to deal with other assholes like you before, show her your different!" Damon looked at Lexi and saw plead in her eyes.

"Your right, Lexi, she deserves better, I'm sorry ok?" Damon said in all seriousness.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Bonnie!" Lexi bobbed her head towards the door where Bonnie and Dante were walking in and laughing, Damon looked on when a weird thought crossed his mind 'Me and Bonnie look really good together.' However Damon didn't think this thought was weird as him and Dante shared the same features and he could imagine that was he and Bonnie walking into the restaurant together.

"After you." Dante let Bonnie pass and walk ahead to the table.  
She took a seat next to Damon but ignored him until he whispered something in her ear.  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm a dick sometimes, and I know that I'm self absorbed and vain sometimes also, I'm sorry for the little argument and the way I treated you back there, do you forgive me?"

Bonnie turned to face him, her face unreadable for several seconds before she smiled and kissed him lightly on his perfect lips.

"I know, and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said all of that stuff to you, it wasn't acceptable." Bonnie looked into Damon's crystal blue eyes and melted at the sight of them.

"Already forgotten Bennett!" Damon smiled for the first time since coming to the restaurant.

"Lets order shall we?" Dante looked at Damon and then gave Bonnie a soft smile before looking back at a smug Lexi.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon walked hand in hand along the Piazza San Marco Square in the heart of Venice, the weather was blistering and Bonnie enjoyed soaking up the sun. The four of them just finished the tour of the museum Ca'Rezzonico before checking out the Galleries.

The day was excellent and the sun would be setting soon so Dante and Damon walked the girls along Grand Canal and made them take a romantic gondola ride, which wasn't as romantic as it was said to be in the beginning, but the atmosphere slowly changed.

Damon hailed the first gondola boat that came their way and eased Bonnie into the seat next to him. The first few minutes of the ride were filled with anticipation for Bonnie, who had never been on one before, but she soon eased into the ride, and relaxed, exploring the different buildings, shops and historic places they past. She especially liked resting back on Damon who cuddled her in a protective position and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

"How was your day out figli?" (Children) Gabriella asked from her perch on the steel kitchen stool.

"Essa era perfetta!" (It was perfect!) Dante kissed his mother on the cheek and moved behind the island to retrieve a piece of crostata pie from the dish and hand fed some to Lexi.

Gabriella looked towards Damon not saying anything, only looking at him intently.

"Are you tired? Because I'm exhausted, lets go to bed, Bennett." Damon suddenly finding his mothers stare unnerving, decided to leave her watchful eye and retire to bed.

"You can go up Damon, I will be right behind you." Bonnie smiled sweetly at Damon who placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Lexi signalled that Gabriella wanted to talk to Bonnie when they got home.  
Damon smoothly turned around and hopped up the stairs to the their bedroom.

"Miss Bennett, I was wondering if I could have a talk with you?" Gabriella asked intently.

"Well that's our cue, Come on Dante! Good night suocera." (Mother in law) Lexi tugged Dante behind her and smiled at Bonnie whilst Dante gave Bonnie a tiny kiss on her cheek.

"Of course, what would you like to talk about Mrs Salvatore?" Bonnie was anxious and didn't know how to talk to Gabriella.

"Enough of this business of Mrs Salvatore, call me Gabriella! And I wanted to talk to you about Damon." Gabriella patted the seat next to hers and Bonnie sat down on the stool.

"Sure thing, Gabriella, what do you want to ask?" Bonnie gulped and all of a sudden she felt her mouth go dry.

"Surely you have noticed the animosity between my son and I, and I do not want you to think that you cannot come to me when you have questions to ask. I want to get to know you better Bonnie and I also want to salvage my relationship with Damon, to Italian mothers the bond between mother and son is the purest love it is unconditional and true, It is understanding of any situation and forgiving of any mistake."

Bonnie looked at Gabriella's placid face, she knew that Italian mothers were very possessive of their sons, but everything Damon told her about Gabriella clouded her judgement on the woman herself.

"However I was never a mother to my boys when they were growing up, to be honest my motive for having them was fuelled by financial prospects and I didn't care. I regret not seeing how special my sons were until it was too late. I will always feel remorse for the pain I have caused my own boys."

Gabriella's face showed that she was genuinely hurting over the whole Damon situation and Bonnie extended her arm to pat Gabriella on the back to which she responded by smiling endearingly at the young lady.  
Gabriella continued:

"I love them with all my heart and I would do anything for them, no matter how much Damon hates me, I would happily give my life to save his. I have changed from that greedy, self entitled, narcissistic woman I was then, I understand now what it means to be a mother and I will never forgive myself for the fact that I do not have a stable bond with Damon."

Gabriella grabbed on to Bonnie's hand tightly and looked her in the eyes.  
Bonnie saw that Gabriella's baby blues were filled with unshed tears and she wanted to cry for her.

"Bonnie, take care of my son emotionally, I cannot have that bond with him because he wants nothing to do with me, and I don't blame him."

Bonnie finally spoke up.

"No, Gabriella, he wants that bond with you fiercely! He may not say it but I see it in his eyes ever time he looks at you, I will make sure he comes to talk to you tomorrow, don't worry." Bonnie needed for Damon and his mother to talk, they both needed closure and if Bonnie had to play peace maker, so be it.

"You are one of the good one's Bonnie, you know my son has never brought home a girlfriend before, so you are a first, I can see that deep down he loves you and by introducing you to us he has shown his love for you." Gabriella beamed up at Bonnie and kissed her on the forehead.

"My son is probably wondering where you have gotten to, go on, good night bambino, dormi bene." (Child, Sleep well)

Bonnie got up from the stool and hugged Gabriella before moving up the stair's to their bedroom.

* * *

**I hope the next chapter will be by Friday or so, im on Easter break at the moment and have been revising like its going out of fashion! (Which it is, so not appealing!) Any way thanks for the great reviews I have received from people! It really makes me smile! you guys are Doll's! **

******BTW guys I'm not sure I'm going to be able to wrap this story up by 10 chapters so I think I'm just going to keep going until I can finish the story! I think it's going to be a long road but we'll get there, no need to worry! I hate leaving a story unfinished, it's not fair on any of you guys and frankly no matter how frazzled I get when trying to get in to my zone, I will never abandon this story until I get to end it on a satisfactory note! I hope that pleases you sexy bitches as much as it pleases me and I hope you take this journey with me! **

**Sleep tight yall and see you soon!**

**Love S xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Chapter 9 – Twin talk**

"Please, sit, don't be hesitant." Gabriella sat down on her black velvet high back armchair enhancing her beautiful deep sea blue eyes.

Damon cautiously sat down on the white tufted loveseat bordering the coffee table.

"Bonnie asked me to speak to you." Damon turned to face his mother.

"That is because I asked her to ask you." Gabriella raised her evocative eyes to look at her progeny.

"And now that you have me here, what do you want to talk about?" Damon's tone was harsh, he didn't mean for it to sound that way but he hadn't spoken to his mother in six years, even last year at his grandfathers funeral he didn't even spare her a look.

"Damon, I want to talk to you about our affiliation, I want us to be able to talk with one another, and I know that I have a lot of ground to make up, but you are my son and I would happily endure every minute of it, if it meant that we could have a pure bond."

Damon looked away from his mother and processed her words.

Yes, Damon wanted nothing more than to share the sacred bond that happens between mother and son, but what if he couldn't forget the way he was cast of by the one person who was supposed to truly love you and supposed to be there to support and console you whenever you needed it.

The mother and son bond is supposed to be strong enough to withstand harsh words and hurt feelings, for it is smart enough to always see the love beyond the words. It is brave enough to always speak the truth, even when lies would be easier.

Damon contemplated the way he was neglected from having that bond, but now, hearing his mother's words, she seemed to be unadulterated, true and authentic, how could he turn down the woman who gave him life, even though it wasn't for the right reasons then, now she was trying to right her wrongs and he should man up and do the same.

"Mother, I would like nothing more than to start afresh, and I would like to start by apologising for the way I hurt you all those years ago, and even though some might say you deserved it, I'm still sorry for my part in it." Damon was now kneeling down by his mother's legs, holding her shaky hands in his.

Gabriella welled up, tears sliding down her clear skin, she was so ecstatic at that moment, she had gotten her son back and all of the broken pieces of her heart seemed to be falling back into place.

"Damon, you do not know how happy that has made me, I love you so much and I will feel remorse till I die for the way I treated you boys, I only hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me wholly one day."

Damon stood up and kissed his mother on her cheek and embraced her in a long over due hug.

* * *

"Bennett, move your ass! Its nearly 7pm already and people will be coming really soon!" Damon knocked on the bathroom door, Bonnie was always pushing the boundaries of time, but he knew he was partly to blame because after he had his talk with his mother, he was so happy that he had shot up the staircase and pulled Bonnie into bed for numerous rounds of sex.

It was her doing after all, she pushed him to go and speak to his mother, she told him that his mother was a changed person and only a heartless creature would turn his back on someone who desperately wanted to earn forgiveness or at least try to make up for her mistakes.

As much as Damon wouldn't like to admit it, Bonnie was growing on him he found himself constantly thinking of her all the time, he loved having her around him and he even welcomed her surprise visits to his hotel suite, and Damon hated surprise visits so that alone spoke volumes.

"I'm ready! I just needed to fix my fake eyelashes! Oh and by the way do I look ok?" Bonnie opened the bath room door and looked at Damon.

Bonnie touched her hair, which was up in a sophisticated bun, but she had a few curls escape and hang by her ears, she pulled the look of perfectly.

Damon couldn't speak, he always knew Bonnie was a beautiful woman, but she looked so heavenly, almost like she was an angel sent from God's collection of the most flawless creatures to ever be seen.

Bonnie wore a strapless floor length chiffon mint green dress with a sweet heart neckline. The dress wasn't tight but it hugged Bonnie in all of the right places and the top of the neckline was decorated in shiny silver jewels. Bonnie wore elegant silver glitter round toe pumps on her dainty feet though no one could see them because of the length of her dress; she wore the pumps for height. Bonnie also wore simple diamond earrings and an elegant green ring on her middle finger.

"Damon? Are you going to say something? Oh God, do I look really bad?" Bonnie looked at her appearance. "Ok I take silence as a yes, argh! I need to find a new dress and fast!" Bonnie frantically searched through the walk in closet for another dress.

Damon finally came to his senses and cleared his throat, which made Bonnie look up at him in bewilderment.

"Bennett, you look… there aren't even words to say how mind blowing you look in that dress." Damon looked Bonnie up and down, taking in her incredible appearance.

Bonnie blushed under Damon's intense stare and ran over to him, her hands wrapped around his neck and kissed him with such passion it made her head dizzy.

"Your so amazing, you know that right?" Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes and he put his hands on her delicate waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ok, we really have to go now Bennett!" Damon looked down at his black and gold Armani watch.

"Yes we do, let's go!" Bonnie pulled Damon out of the bedroom and gracefully walked down the stairs with her hand in his.

"Bonnie you look exquisite! Absolutely gorgeous!" Giuseppe exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh, that's so sweet, thank you! And you two look absolutely striking!" Bonnie smiled genuinely and looked at Gabriella and Giuseppe who were matching in a black and purple Versace suit and a Versace deep purple chiffon figure hugging dress.

"Thank you tesoro!" (Treasure) Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Son, you look handsome, a beautiful man for a beautiful woman!"

This statement made Bonnie blush and transfix her gaze on the floor even more while Damon just laughed.

"But we don't out do you and dad, you both look perfect!" Damon pulled Bonnie closer to him and placed his hands around her shapely waist.

"Thank you son, now the photographer is here and your brother and his wife are already waiting, so if you and Bonnie could come and join us?" Giuseppe walked through to the front room and sat down where the photographer placed him.

"Wait, I have to be in the picture too?" Bonnie asked apprehensively.

"Well you are part of the family according to my parents so yes, yes you do." Damon loved how worried Bonnie looked.

"Ok Damon, but are you sure I look ok?" Bonnie asked still not sure of her dress.

"My dad said it all, Bennett." Damon steered Bonnie to the living room and sat down on the sofa where the photographer placed him and Bonnie.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the party was still in full swing, Bonnie was introduced to every single one of Giuseppe's guests, who were all famous celebrities, wealthy business individuals and family members.

"How are you holding up B?" Lexi stood beside Bonnie in a beautiful salmon pink flowing halter neck dress.

"Well all in all, I think I'm doing alright, there's just so many people here who I used to dream about after seeing them on the front covers of magazines and tabloid websites, now I've met and had a full out conversation with them! Not to mention Damon's family!" Bonnie was still stunned at how many people the Salvatore's were actually friends with and all of the Salvatore family had dark hair and blue eyes, is that even possible?

Lexi laughed because she knew how Bonnie was feeling, even though she was brought up around this elite society, meeting Dante's family was one hell of an experience!

"I think they all like you B, they all smiled and talked about how polite and sweet you were, being Damon's first girlfriend and all."

"What? Damon's first girlfriend? Aha that's a good one Lexi!" Bonnie couldn't believe that. Damon was a really sexy man, and he never having a girlfriend before? What bullshit!

"No seriously, he has never had a girl on his arm for longer than a week, so I was definitely surprised that I saw you here when I arrived, to have a girl for a night is one thing but to bring one home is a another. Damon has never been seen with the same girl twice."

Lexi had to be pulling one of her stings because Damon looked like the type to have five girlfriends on the go at once.

"Ok, now I officially call bullshit on that one!" Bonnie snickered out.

"Whatever B, I'm not lying, Damon has never seen someone for as long as he's been seeing you! I think you're the chosen one, the one who is finally going to tame the wild beast that is Damon Salvatore!" Lexi chuckled out.

Bonnie didn't say anything she just smiled and laughed at Lexi's ridiculousness.

"Oh Lexi! Come on there's Al Pacino!" Bonnie pointed across the room with the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" Lexi asked at the sudden change in topic.

"I love Scarface; I'm a closet gangster fan! But if you tell anyone… 'I want you dead! I want your family dead! I want your house burned to the ground!' Oh god, please don't tell anyone I did a Robert de Niro impression!" Bonnie realised that she may have had too much Champaign and she was starting to feel the effects of it.

Lexi couldn't contain her hysteria and was pulled by Bonnie to where Al Pacino sat.

* * *

The night was a memorable one, with the paparazzi and the high profile people who attended making the mansion alive with music and Champaign.

Damon and Dante made a toast to their father for his birthday and everyone watched and cheered as the boy's carried out a lengthy and funny speech congratulating their father for his success and milestone 50th birthday.

It was just past 3am when the last of the guest's left and the group of six sat in the front room talking and laughing about the night's triumphant success.

Bonnie loved seeing Damon laugh and talk with his family, he seemed so at home here, but she kept thinking about what Lexi had told her, she was Damon's first girlfriend? It was weird to be told that someone like Damon never had a girlfriend before, but the question on her mind was why? He was an attractive, wealthy, funny 26 year old, surely he would have had a girlfriend!

"Bonnie, you were absolutely wonderful tonight! All my family was so shocked to meet you, Damon's first girlfriend! And John Gilbert said you were a very smart, insightful young lady! In fact most of our business clients loved you!" Giuseppe said with excitement in his voice.

"They were all so lovely! Your family was really friendly and amusing, I enjoyed their company! And I didn't know you were friends with Al Pacino!" Bonnie practically jumped up in delight.

"Oh Al, he is one of my very close friends! Did you talk to him?"

"Of course I did! He was so amazing to talk to!" Bonnie beamed up at Giuseppe who chuckled clearly taken in by Bonnie's charming ways.

"I bet y'all didn't know Bonnie was a closet gangster fan! She recited Robert de Niro's lines from the untouchables to me!" Lexi winked at Bonnie who narrowed her eyes and shook her head at Lexi.

Everyone burst out laughing and Bonnie hung her head in embarrassment.

"Well it's way past late and we should be getting some shut eye, so good night bambini." (Children) Gabriella placed a gentle kiss on each of the children's cheeks before retreating up the stairs with Giuseppe.

"Were going up now as well, night brother, night B." Dante moved closer to wrap Bonnie in a hug and smirk the famous Salvatore smirk.

"Sorry I could resist B! That impersonation was just too funny!" Lexi gave Bonnie a quick hug and followed in tow with Dante.

Bonnie and Damon were left sitting side by side on the lavish antique white sofa with hints of gold on the finish.

"Is it true? Have you never had a girlfriend before?" Bonnie couldn't go to sleep until she had asked that question and gotten a satisfactory answer.

Damon shifted closer to Bonnie cradling her in a sitting position that they were now accustomed to.

"Yes, it is, I never had a girlfriend until you, in fact I never had a lot of things until you, you're basically a first, a new experience."

Bonnie turned her head to face him; his features were soft and delicate.

"A new experience huh? How has that been treating you?" Bonnie joked unable to be serious.

"You always do that."

"Do what?" Bonnie asked unknowingly.

"I noticed that when you can't be serious, you always joke around." Damon pointed out; he realised this was the way Bonnie worked from the moment they had their first serious conversation.

"I never noticed, but it looks like you did!" Bonnie moved to get up, no longer wanting to engage in the conversation, but when she eased of the sofa Damon gripped her by the waist and pulled her back down on his lap.

"You're not getting away that easily Bennett!" Damon tickled her and Bonnie laughed out hysterically, trying to push herself free from his hold.

"Wow, your ticklish? Well you know what they say, you learn something new everyday!" Damon stopped the motions of his fingers and kissed Bonnie on her neck.

"Come on lets go up, I believe we have some unfinished business." Damon smiled evilly and pulled Bonnie up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, and it was amazing, Bonnie and Damon often went out into the city and explored the culture, they even stayed in the estate and helped the workers with the picking of the grapes on Tuesday.

The other days were full of relaxing, going out for meals and getting to know Damon's family better.

It was Damon, Dante, Bonnie and Lexi's last night in Venice and Giuseppe and Gabriella had taken the four of them out to a restaurant for a final meal, as they would be flying out soon.

* * *

"Bonnie it was an absolute pleasure to meet you Bella, I look forward to seeing you next time! You and Damon are a perfect fit as far as I'm concerned! And you are welcome anytime, you are now my daughter!" Giuseppe pulled Bonnie into a fatherly hug and kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you so much for having me! This week has been amazing and I have really loved getting to know you all!" Bonnie gushed to Giuseppe still in their hugging position.

"No problem Bella, we were happy to have you!" Giuseppe let go of Bonnie when Gabriella spoke up.

"Amante, let someone else have a chance!" (Lover) Gabriella pulled Bonnie away from Giuseppe and hugged her closely before whispering something in her ear to which Bonnie smiled warmly and hugged Gabriella even tighter.

Damon and Dante wished their parents and the four of them retreated to the limo.

Lexi and Bonnie sat besides each other chatting about what they are going to do when they get back to LA, while Dante and Damon had a conversation about what they are going to do next in terms of them meeting up.

* * *

The four arrived back at LAX airport after their flight on the Salvatore's private jet.

To say that she had been shocked that the Salvatore's owned their own plane would be an understatement, Bonnie was flabbergasted. Damon didn't mention any of this, although seeing as Damon had mentioned other things like 'inheritance from his great grandparents' or 'access his birthright' should have hinted that the money wasn't just a few thousand, it was more in the ten figure numbers!

Damon and Bonnie hugged Dante and Lexi goodbye and set a date to meet up.

Damon and Bonnie drove back to Bonnie's house and he pulled her luggage up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Damon! I just remembered Michael's fashion show! It's on Saturday and we haven't made any plans so…" Bonnie sat on her bed watching Damon pull the suitcase's through the door.

"Yeah well I don't mind if you want to take your girls." Damon set the suitcases aside and sunk down beside Bonnie on the bed.

"Really? You don't want to come? Are you sure?" Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes and held his gaze.

"Nah, seriously I'm fine with it, as much as I love spending time with you, I think we can give one Saturday to your little gossip buddies."

"If you say so, hey! Genius idea! I can take Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Lexi! That would be the perfect opportunity for them to meet!" Bonnie smiled gleefully.

"Why not! Anyway its getting late Bennett and I actually have to get going so, see you tomorrow?" Damon pecked Bonnie on her lips and made his way to the door.

Bonnie walked Damon to the front door and watched him drive away.

'You are not going to fall for him right?' Bonnie told herself but deep down she knew she already had.

* * *

"OMG this is so exciting Bon's! I cannot believe you know all these people! And Mikael Mikaelson! What? This is so cool!" Caroline beamed happily still astonished that Bonnie got them into the most revered event since Queen Elizabeth was crowned Queen, well that's what Caroline thought anyway.

"I'm glad your pleased Care, I thought you might like to go to this event." Bonnie received a tight hug from Caroline.

"Caroline is right Bon's! This is spectacular! Thank you so much for taking us!" Rebekah put her hand on Bonnie and gave her a one armed hug.

"Wow, am I seeing things? Is that Elie Saab?" Elena exclaimed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Yes that is, He's really friendly and you can meet him if you like!" Bonnie moved closer to Elena.

"Wow, you met him?" Elena's eyes were the size of golf balls as she stared at Bonnie.

"Yeah I have, in fact I have met most people here, most of them are pleasant enough, but some, not mentioning any names, are quite a handful!" Bonnie remembered the time Damon introduced her to Mr. Giorgio Armani and the way he hit on her shamelessly! What a night! Bonnie smiled to herself reliving the happy memory.

"How does Damon know all of these people?" Elena asked Bonnie while still looking around in astonishment.

"His family are quite well known, they produce the most rare and expensive wine from Italy this country has ever seen for decades now." Bonnie told her friends.

"The most rare and Expensive Wines? That's Savior and Soul industries… Damon's family own Savior and Soul industries?" Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing; Damon's family was one of the biggest celebrity Heritage family's on this planet and yet she never saw Damon in any news papers or on any websites?

"Yeah, his father Giuseppe, inherited everything from his parents, and they inherited it from their parents and so on." Bonnie explained to her three open mouthed friends.

"OMG! What! Giuseppe Salvatore is Damon's father? What!" Caroline's stare was making Bonnie uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Salvatore in Italian means Savior, hence 'Savior' in Savior and Soul industries." Bonnie said in a 'Duh!' tone.

"That's so amazing! And you met Giuseppe and his wife and they loved you!" Rebekah smiled and realised that maybe Damon was worthy of Bonnie, but then again only time will tell.

Just then Bonnie noticed Lexi walking through the crowd.

"Uh, ok guy's close your mouth! There is someone I would like you to meet, this is Lexi Branson – Salvatore, Damon's sister in – law." Bonnie grinned up at Lexi as she kissed her cheek.

"Lexi this is Caroline, Elena and Rebekah, my friends!" Bonnie introduced everyone to Lexi and they all seemed to get on well.

"You never told us that Damon has a brother? Or a sister!" Caroline quickly threw in the 'Or a sister' part just in case civil marriage was the way to go.

Everyone giggled and Caroline looked a little embarrassed.

"No sister Care, Damon has a twin brother, Dante." Bonnie made it clear to her three friends.

"Wow a twin brother! Are they identical?" Rebekah questioned.

"You can't tell them apart!" Lexi smiled up at Rebekah whose eyebrows were sure to get caught in her hair if she didn't stop with the shock – factor face.

"Come on guys the show is going to start any minute now!" Bonnie steered the group to their front row seats and waited for the curtains to open while waiters handed out crystal flutes full with Champaign.

"Thanks for this, honestly Bon's I really appreciate it!" Elena was sitting besides Bonnie with Caroline and on the other side of Bonnie there sat Lexi and Rebekah.

"Don't be silly! You're my best bitch! Of course I'm going to take you! And I thought you might like a break with all that is happening at the moment." Bonnie smiled sympathetically at Elena who placed her Champaign glass back down on to the serving trays and picked up a mock tail.

"Yeah Bonnie about that, I have something I need to tell–" Elena was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Shhh! Guys the show is starting! This is going to be beyond epic!" Caroline said over the moon.

Bonnie just stared at Elena, she wanted to know what was happening, she was worried for her friend, she looked so alone, so scared, Bonnie made a mental note to ask Elena what was on her mind before the night was up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**I know some of you don't like the STELENA parts and I can understand that so I will try to keep their story line to a minimal (not making any promises so if you don't like this fact you can STOP reading right now, don't say I haven't warned you) There is no STELENA in this chapter, only BAMON so enjoy! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 10 - Que Sera Sera**

**Six months later…**

"This whole unpacking process is taking forever!" Damon complained to Bonnie who was standing over a cardboard box labelled 'Delicate'.

"Well I want everything to be in the perfect place, don't rush me!" Bonnie carefully unwrapped the picture frames of her friends and Damon.

It was six months down the line and Bonnie and Damon were still going strong even with their little arguments and lovers spat's, with both of them being so stubborn there was bound to be disagreement between the pair.

Damon bought a spacious top of the range apartment near Bonnie's shared house so that they could be together more often and he asked her to move in, she agreed but insisted on still living in the shared house until she graduated which was a mere month away. Bonnie and her friends were all so excited for their graduation and many had already applied and had been accepted for jobs around California. Bonnie was so ecstatic when she opened the piece of mail that had come for her letting her know that she had been accepted to work for a very well known company that paid a bomb!

Damon pulled Bonnie down on to the plush grey six-seater corner sofa and began kissing her neck and jaw line.

"Damon, cut that out! We have so much work to do! Come on!" Bonnie hesitantly wriggled free of Damon's grasp and looked back down at the handsome 26 year old that was lounging back.

"But Bonnieee!" Damon lay down on his back and watched Bonnie continue to unpack the storage boxes.

"But nothing Damon! We have to finish tonight! Your brothers wedding is on Saturday and we don't want to have to come back home to this do we?" Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy for not being more eager to unpack.

"Fine, you make a good point Bennett, oh and Lexi said that your bridesmaid dress is going to be delivered in the morning, don't forget because I have a meeting." Damon got up and took the case of ten wineglasses out of Bonnie's hands and began placing them on the shelf.

"You have a meeting again? That's four days in a row, when am I going to get a lie in with you?" Bonnie pouted at Damon, something was changing in their relationship, he was becoming more distant and they could both feel it, it wasn't pleasant and Bonnie always felt a little hurt when he made excuses to spending time with her, apart from sex that was.

Damon still hadn't told Bonnie about his business because it never crossed his mind to, Bonnie still thought that he was project managing a company, what ever the hell that meant, Bonnie was curious because Damon never talked about his work with her but she never found it too odd because many people didn't want to dwell on the negatives, but it must be some damn big negative if it paid that well and Damon still didn't like it.

"Work commitments, sorry Bennett, maybe some other time." Damon said nonchalantly.

Bonnie gave Damon a sad smile and nod and placed the last cardboard box in to the recycling bin.

"That's it, were officially done!" Bonnie clapped her hands together and looked around her new home she shared with Damon. It was breath taking, the layout was very well designed, a spacious kitchen, a large dinning room and living room, three bedroom's, one master bedroom with an ensuite and walk in wardrobe and the other two bedroom's weren't very different. There was plenty of room and plenty of storage places all around the apartment.

The front room had large wall to wall windows and a massive flat screen TV that Damon insisted on buying was mounted on the wall adjacent to the windows while the plush grey six-seater corner sofa faced the TV and the study yet elegant coffee table was placed upon the cream shag rug in front of the sofa.  
Beneath the TV was a beautiful faux fireplace, it was a screen fire. The room was painted a deluxe magnolia colour.  
There was also a nice dark oak sideboard that was placed against the wall behind the sofa and next to the TV was a matching bookshelf filled with Bonnie's books and DVD's.

Because the apartment was open planned there was no doors to separate the living room, dining room and kitchen, the only doors in the apartment were for the bathrooms, bedrooms and front door.

Going through to the dinning room made Bonnie smile and jump up and down because it looked so professionally designed with the white walls, and white and black shiny furniture reflecting marvellously on the white floor. The dining table was a black glass extending ten-seater dining table and the chairs were black and white stripped cushioned chairs. There was also a black glass display cabinet that housed all of the dinner party cutlery and table dressings.

Bonnie walked over to the kitchen and her jaw dropped, Damon bought the most expensive appliances and the colour scheme was absolutely brilliant, a lovely black and white pattern flowed throughout the kitchen with splashes of red and the window above the sink provided a beautiful view of the beach.

Bonnie couldn't believe how her life changed in the seven months she had known Damon, she felt comfortable and content with how her life had changed because it changed for the better, and it was because of Damon and the honesty their relationship was built on, if there was anything Bonnie couldn't stand it was lies, they were the epitome of all evil and grief people went through. But now that something was a little off with her and Damon she didn't know what to make of it, in all honesty she was scared, of what? God knows what, but she was scared.

"It's gorgeous Damon, I love it, this apartment looks outstanding! You did a great job!" Bonnie felt Damon's hands on her waist and turned around to face him while he slid his hands down to her bottom.

"Do I get a reward?" Damon asked cheekily.

"Unfortunately not, I'm PMS-ing at the moment…"

Damon cupped Bonnie's heart shaped face and kissed her senselessly.

"Never mind, let's just go to bed." Damon picked Bonnie up and took her into their bedroom.

After a while Bonnie fell asleep in Damon's arms and she loved that even when she cant offer him any type of 'rewards' he still holds on to her tightly reminding her that he actually cares about her, he's not just using her like Ben did, well that's what she chose to believe anyway regardless of whether she was right or wrong.

* * *

Bonnie woke up at 9:30am in the morning and made the bed before showering and getting ready to make her way to campus.

The doorbell rang and a delivery boy handed Bonnie a box with her bridesmaid dress inside.

Bonnie removed the lid and the air caught in her throat, the dress was magnificent, it was a silk mauve one shouldered A-line knee length dress.

Bonnie phoned Lexi straight away and told her that she had impeccable taste, the two women chatted until Bonnie had to leave and make her away to UCLA.

* * *

"This one sir?" A shop assistant asked Damon who had just picked out the most wonderful gift for Bonnie.

"Yes he's perfect." Damon replied as the assistant picked out the one Damon had chosen.

"Would you like anything else sir?"

Damon looked around the store wondering what a dog needs, and spotted something's that needed top priority.

"Yes the blue dog food bowls, the blue leash, the blue collar, the Louis Vuitton pet carrier bag, the large blue dog bed and basket and two boxes of puppy food please."

Damon watched at the shop assistant placed everything he ordered on to the large counter and scanned everything.

"$2,435.50 please sir."

Damon took out his credit card and swiped the card through the machine. Damon felt himself trying to escape spending time with Bonnie for some reason he felt too comfortable around her and he didn't want to get used to it, 'all good things have to come to an end' and all that. Damon knew that things felt a little different with him and Bonnie and he wanted to try and patch things together, maybe this will be able to fill in that little void he had been feeling earlier.

Unbeknown to Damon, the 'little void' he had been feeling was that of his feelings and emotions, he felt love for Bonnie and he didn't know what that was, he felt like the spark in their relationship was slowly dying out, this was because he refused to acknowledge that he loved Bonnie and he wanted her in his life forever.

"Thank you for your purchase sir, I'm sure you will take care of him." The assistant smiled cheerily up at Damon who was now trying to balance the puppy and the supplies he just bought.

"I'm just going to put all of this stuff in my car and then I will come back for the puppy." Damon motioned to the supplies.

"No need sir, Joseph will help take that for you! Joseph!"

Suddenly Joseph, a stocky well built tanned man appeared and took the items out of Damon's grip and walked towards the exit and waited for Damon to put the puppy in the carrier and walk out to show him his car.

* * *

It was just approaching 6pm in the evening when Damon quietly crept into the apartment with the puppy in his carrier, he had left the other items in his car telling himself that he was going to come back for them once he brought the puppy up.

"Don't make a sound! Mommy's at home! Shhh!" Damon told the tiny Yorkshire Terrier as he shut the front door.

Music coming from their bedroom was playing and Damon put the carrier down in the living room behind the sofa and walked into the bedroom.

Damon opened the door to find Bonnie brushing her beautiful black hair, it was still a little damp indicating she must have had a shower, she was wearing a light pink vest top and a pair of grey Adidas Trefoil Shorts because of the blistering summer sun.

"The Notorious B.I.G huh? Never pegged you as a fan, Bennett." Damon stood by the doorway and looked Bonnie up and down feeling his manhood convulse.

Bonnie turned around and jumped into Damon's arms.

"Massive fan, this is my favourite Biggie Smalls song." Bonnie was talking about the song 'Everyday struggle'.

"Hmm, I have to remember that next time, so what did you do today?" Damon asked Bonnie who was now swaying to the music in his arms consequently making him match her motion as well.

"I got the dress and it's gorgeous! Lexi did an amazing job! I went to classes and got lunch with Care and Bekah and came back here after. What have you been up to babe?" Bonnie moved back into the bedroom and placed her brush down on the white dressing table and looked in the mirror at her hair to see if it was up to par.

Damon shrugged of his suit and went to the ensuite and turned on the shower.

"Oh, you'll see." Damon replied and stood under the warm spray of water.

Bonnie walked in to the ensuite after a good ten minutes and sat down on the rattan chair by the bathroom dresser, opposite the shower.

"What do you mean by 'you'll see'?" Bonnie curiously asked Damon's silhouette through the fogged up glass doors of the shower.

"It's a surprise, you will find out very soon, Bennett." Damon rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and turned off the traditional dual faucet.

Damon walked out of the shower in all his glory and Bonnie's eyes widened with lust but then she remembered that she was on her period, fuck! Looks like she would have to wait another two days until she could have her way with Damon.

"My eyes are up here Bennett!" Damon smirked and dried off.

"Damon! I hate surprises! Tell me!" Bonnie whined.

"In a minute! Let me get changed first." Damon walked out of the bathroom and pulled on some underwear, a pair of grey Henley's sweat pants and a teal Lyle and Scott polo.

Bonnie walked over to the ipod dock and changed the song to 'All about you' by Mcfly.

"Bennett, you surprise me, your taste in music is very vast." Damon walked up behind Bonnie and put his arm around her shoulder and steered her to the living room.

"Well I'm a very complex person, and I hate surprises so…" Bonnie looked up to Damon's face and prodded him in his hard muscled chest.

Damon pushed Bonnie on to the grey corner sofa in the living room.

"Sit down and no peaking!" Damon ordered and Bonnie did as he asked.

Damon took the pet carrier out from behind the sofa and placed it down next to Bonnie.

"Ok, open your eyes babe." Damon unzipped the bag and a soft, furry thing touched Bonnie and she sprung her eyes open.

"Oh my God! He's adorable! Damon! This is by far the best present I have ever received, EVER! Oh my God, I can't actually believe it, you did this for me?" Bonnie let out a cute squeal as the pipsqueak puppy was playfully chewing on her fingers.

"Yes, it's all about you! So what are you going to call him?" Damon quoted the song and kissed Bonnie on the forehead.

"We should name him together, he is our baby now after all!" Bonnie picked up the playful pup that barley fit in her hands.

"A baby who chewed the car mat in my Bentley!" Damon lounged back behind Bonnie and pulled her back into his embrace.

"That's a perfect name! Let's name him after your car! Bentley!" Bonnie lay back into Damon, her back resting on his toned chest while she let the little Yorkshire Terrier climb over her tummy.

"Yeah, Bentley, I like that shit! He's a cutie right? I saw him in the pet store and he reminded me of your dog that you had before." Damon put his feet on to the sofa and Bonnie lay in between his legs and began stroking the puppy now named Bentley.

"That's so thoughtful Damon, why are you so great? You almost seem fake." Bonnie teased.

"I'm 100% real Baby, you know what I'm sayin'" Damon joked.

"Oh God, never do that again!" Bonnie laughed because Damon was really funny when he spoke like that.

"You know your wet for me right now, why lie?" Damon winked at Bonnie.

"Whatever Damon! So where is little Bentley sleeping then?" Bonnie lifted the pup up and made some weird baby noises.

"Oh I got that stuff in the car, let me go and get it." Damon eased of the sofa to go and retrieve the dog's supplies.

* * *

It was the day of Lexi and Dante's wedding and Bonnie and Damon were rushing around packing things in their duffel bags so they could go to the hotel that their separate wedding parties were currently at.

"Ok, you be a good boy while mommy and daddy are out ok Bentley?" Bonnie wagged her finger at the little yorkie that was sleeping in his oversized basket in their bedroom.

"Come on babe, we have to leave now!" Damon slung his black duffel bag over his shoulder and made his way to the front door of the amazing apartment.

"Ok, I just hate the fact that were leaving him all day!" Bonnie stressed; she too slung her matching pick duffel beck over her shoulder and hesitantly walked to the front door where Damon was waiting.

"Mrs Davenport said she will check in on him from time to time, don't worry, he has to learn to stay at home alone, if he doesn't learn, then were going to have a serious case of separation anxiety on our hands." Damon pulled the front door open and put his arm around Bonnie's waist as he manoeuvred Bonnie in to the elevator.

"You're right, he's a dog, we have to treat him like one, but… he's just to cute!" Bonnie mumbled while zipping up her hot pink sweatshirt that donned the logo 'Lexi's Bitches' on the back in big black letters. When Lexi asked Bonnie to be in her bridal party as her bridesmaid Bonnie excepted and Lexi custom made a hot pink sweatshirt with black writing, a black vest top with pink writing and a hot pink tracksuit bottom for each of her bridesmaids and they had to wear it before the wedding.

Damon saw the vibrant yet tasteful outfit and salivated at the mouth looking at how sexy Bonnie looked in it, the tracksuit wasn't tight but because Bonnie was so curvy she looked absolutely jaw dropping in it.

However Damon didn't get away Scott free either because Lexi convinced Dante to design matching groomsmen outfits and Damon, being best man had to wear a tracksuit too. Although his one was mostly black with pink writing, something told him Dante didn't design this, it screamed Lexi, her party were wearing black on pink while Dante's party was wearing pink on black? Hmm suspicious...

Bonnie and Damon walked out to the parking lot and the people on the busy road were eyeing up the perfect couple, and because of the matching outfits it showed that they were very much together.

* * *

"Bye babe, see you at 3pm sharp at the altar and call me." Damon watched as Bonnie got out of the passengers seat and bent down to look at him through the window of his car.

"Of course I will, see you then babe!" Bonnie called out to Damon and he smirked and drove of as Bonnie entered the 'Pink Palace' or more commonly known as The Beverly Hills Hotel. Lexi picked this hotel for her bridal party to congregate and get ready at while Dante picked the Crescent Hotel.

The ceremony had run smoothly and now all of the guests were making their way to the wedding reception near the chapel that Lexi became officially in the eyes of God Mrs Lexi Branson – Salvatore.

The press was out in hordes all-trying to capture a picture of the bride and groom who were from two of the most wealthiest and socialist families in the celebrity world. The two were now getting offers and all sorts from magazines, TV shows and interview requests from everywhere, and being deemed as the new 'it couple'. Although the thing that intrigued the media the most was that they didn't even know they were dating, let alone getting married!

The limousine pulled up after the horse driven carriage to the reception venue 'Taglyan's complex' where Lexi had always dreamed of having her wedding reception.

The ballroom was gorgeous, the timeless elegance floated throughout the complex and the ceiling lit up different colours which was so beautiful because it reflected the song playing and the pink and black theme carried of beautifully.

After all the speeches and the father - daughter dance, Bonnie was finally able to sit down.

Bonnie sat down next to Damon on the table that was reserved for the bride and groom's parties and watched Lexi and Dante dance their first dance to 'I love you because' by Jim Reeves on the magnificent floor. Lexi and Dante looked so in love, they looked amazing together as they moved in time to the music and embraced each other wholeheartedly.

After the first dance more couples made their way to the dance floor and Bonnie and Damon were no different.

"Come on Bennett." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and held out his hand for Bonnie to take.

Bonnie ignored Damon with a smile and he asked her differently.

"Ok, May I please have this dance?" Damon asked Bonnie and she smiled sweetly and placed her hand in his.

"You may."

Damon pulled Bonnie into his embrace and held her tight with his right hand on the small of her back and his left hand holding her hand, while Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder.

They swayed in time to the song 'stand by me' by Ben E King.

"I like this, I like this moment." Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes as her head rested on Damon's chest.

Damon didn't know how he felt, he wanted to tell Bonnie that he liked this too but the words would come out of his mouth.

Damon pulled back to go and sit back down when Bonnie spoke up.

"Uh uh uh! One more dance? For me? Please?" Bonnie pleaded with a pout.

Bonnie smiled and clutched back on to Damon.

"I love this song." Bonnie said.

"Dream a little dream of me' by Doris Day, hmm, yeah I like it as well, you have a wide range of taste in music genres, Bennett." Damon agreed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but old country and other golden oldies have always held a place in my heart." Bonnie leaned into Damon again.

Damon peered back down at Bonnie, he felt his heart flutter, this moment was perfect, she was his, and he was hers, he could feel some sort of emotion take over at the realisation that he may actually be feeling love for the first time. 'No, no, no, that's such rubbish! I'm probably just caught up in the moment! There's no such thing as love!' Damon told himself, but he still couldn't seem to shake the feeling away. They haven't even said 'I love you' yet!

The song ended and Damon strolled to talk to his friends while Bonnie went to talk to Giuseppe and Gabriella.

Damon had avoided Bonnie for the entire evening and she knew something was up, she wanted to cry and break down because she thought Damon was bored of her and he was going to break her when he told her that, but she wouldn't cry, she was a strong, mature, independent woman.

Eventually it was time for the celebrations to end and Bonnie and Damon made their way back to their apartment.

* * *

"Aw! Look Damon! He's still asleep!" Bonnie cooed down at Bentley.

"Yeah, what a lazy fucker!" Damon joked and Bonnie lightly slapped him on the arm.

Damon made his way into the bathroom to take a shower and Bonnie took of her make up and accessories.

When Damon finished showering Bonnie was about to fall asleep but she noticed him walking out of the bathroom and she grabbed her towel and entered.

Damon watched Bonnie leave the bedroom and he settled down on the bed playing with the little pup when he decided to ring up his friend Alaric.

"Yo Ric, what up?" Damon asked over the phone.

"Nothing man, I'm just flying back after closing a deal for you in New York, and seeing as it's way past your bed time I'm sensing you have a lot on your mind?" Alaric could always read Damon like a book.

"Yeah man, what do you know about love, Ric?"

"Not much, only that you feel it differently with different people, why?" Alaric was now conflicted if he wanted to know or not, he was already keeping one hell of a big secret from Bonnie who he actually befriended because he saw something in her that shouted friendship.

"I have this feeling about Bonnie, I don't know what it is, but it feels right, its unexplainable, what is it?" Damon stroked the miniature sized dog on his lap.

"Yeah you love her Damon, its so obvious, I see it all the time when your around her, but I think you need to tell her everything, its not good to keep secrets, and this one is a massive one, get some sleep and I'll speak to you later." Alaric hung up.

Damon wasn't left pondering in his thoughts for long as Bonnie emerged in her shorts and top ready for bed, she looked revitalised after her shower and looked as if she just wanted some sleep. Little did he know that a shower was the perfect weapon of disguise for tears because Bonnie had let her heart's contents pour down the drain of the shower.

Bonnie pounced on the bed next to Damon and scooped up Bentley to lay him in his basket.

Bonnie had been having certain feelings for Damon, she didn't want to acknowledge them, but she knew it was love, oh boy!

But she sensed a change in their relationship, like he didn't feel the same way, or that there was something missing in their relationship, love, was missing, or rather the acknowledgement of it on her side because she really didn't know if he felt the same, she couldn't go though what she had with Ben again, that would break her indefinitely.

Damon dismissed Alaric's warning, he couldn't tell Bonnie, but he knew now that what he felt for Bonnie was indeed love, 'how could that be?' He didn't have the answer to that question, instead he thought about his future, and sure enough Bonnie was there in every visual image. 'This cannot be happening! How much have I had to drink tonight?'

After a while of thinking, fatigue took over and he lay on his side away from Bonnie.

Bonnie realised that Damon now understood his own feelings because every night that they fallen asleep together Damon used to cuddle her and hug her close to him regardless of any situation, but tonight, he just turned away, 'indicating that he finally realised that I'm not good enough for him, I mean I don't even let him touch me in public, what type of freak am I? He must think I'm damaged goods, I'm not worthy of him. Did I do something wrong again?' Bonnie questioned herself; she felt her heart squeeze in her chest because he probably got bored of her, he didn't love her like how she loved him, Bonnie knew she loved him, she wouldn't admit it to herself, but she knew she did.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a volcano of emotions erupt and she silently sobbed next to him, she remembered what happened with Ben and she also remembered promising to not ever let anyone make her feel like that ever again, what a poor dumb fool she was because she did the exact opposite of what she said she wouldn't do. She opened her heart and again the man in question didn't return her love, or so she thought.

Damon could hear Bonnie crying next to him, but he didn't turn around to comfort her or ask her why she was crying, he knew, he knew she loved him and he knew he loved her, but he couldn't let himself feel vulnerable.

He didn't want to lose her; he loved her after all! He decided to just suffer in silence until he could man up and admit that he needed her, and he couldn't live without her, however long that took him was not certain.

Damon clamped his eyes shut and tried to divert his attention on something else, he was unsuccessful, but again he didn't turn around.

Damon just listened to her silent sobs, he had never seen her cry before, and he didn't want to start now so he didn't turn around, he wanted to tell her he loved her but he didn't know how, and if he was being honest he didn't want to love, but love was a special thing that only happened to you once or twice throughout your life time and he knew she was his first love and she was special. He already felt like Bonnie wasn't comfortable showing her affection for him and he wanted to find out why, but that could wait for tomorrow…

* * *

**Poor BAMON, they are at odd's about their feelings, he thinks she doesn't want love and she thinks he doesn't love her. Dun dun dun! Hopefully they can get sense knocked into them by their friends. I don't know when I'm going to be able to update the next chapter but hopefully it will be before next Friday because I'm back at school (BOO!) Anyway have an awesome week! **

**Love S xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Sorry I'm a bit late in uploading this, I had so much to do and I put it all of and it caught up with me so I had a mountain of homework and coursework to finish, damn, the perks of being in education! I started another fan fiction so check that out if you want, I think I will be able to update it soon so never fear! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 11 – The 'L' word**

"I cannot believe we graduated! OMG! This is going to be epic! Now that we have all graduated what are we going to do? P.A.R.T.Y!" Caroline shouted and raised the glass of champagne in her hand.

Tyler, Matt, Rebekah, Kol, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan and a four-month pregnant Elena all stood in their front room dressed in their royal blue graduation gowns.

Bonnie and Damon still hadn't talked; they had carried on like nothing happened. Bonnie didn't know what to do, but since she identified her feelings as love towards Damon, her Grams favourite saying sprang to mind: 'If you love something, set it free.' Although this would break Bonnie's heart she knew she had to do what was right by Damon, they couldn't suffer in silence and she couldn't have him resenting her for his unhappiness, so, she needed to do what had to be done.

The group of friends partied and got drunk as it was the last ever day they were all going to be Uni students. Once they were completely drunk the girls mostly broke down, of course none of the guys took part in this activity but they all got a wet shoulder to remember forever as Caroline wept and wept telling them how much they meant to her and that they were hers forever and all kinds of other bullshit.

* * *

**A few months later** and everyone had jobs and Elena and Stefan were married and had a beautiful baby boy, they named him Zack Stefan JR and had a nanny to look after the baby as both of them had flashy accountancy jobs which earned the big bucks.

Caroline was working for Ralph Lauren as a junior consultant and was run off her feet all the time.

Matt had a new girlfriend called April who was so sweet, she was still in UCLA and Matt worked for a new lawyering company that were already in the top ten world-wide.

Tyler got offered a job as a junior assistant plastic surgeon at a private practice that had all a-list clients; he was working his way up the ladder and making friends with very influential people.

Jeremy was employed by a television network to operate the cameras for a show, Jeremy wanted to become a director and this was the best place to start.

Rebekah was working in a lab with scientist's studying the effects of memory loss on linguistics.

Kol begrudgingly took a job in chemical and biomolecular engineering, working in the pharmaceutical industry, this had its perks, Kol was paid handsomely and Matt teased him by telling him that he was going to become the next Tony Stark because he was damn good at his job.

Bonnie was now working for a firm that explored the need of military airforce for the US army; she had to swear to secrecy when joining the job even though she wasn't told much, she was working her way up and was being recognised as a valuable worker with her ideas and work ethics.

Bonnie and Damon still hadn't talked and things were becoming more tense and unpleasant between the two, there was so much to say and a lot of issues they needed to talk about.

Damon had been away on business nearly every week and when he came back they hardly talked, they only had the intimacy of sex. That was their relationship, all sex, they didn't even confront their feelings towards one another, they just lay awkwardly after sex and tried to drift of to sleep. Sleep was their main escape, for those few hours they forgot all of their problems and the hole in their hearts would become non-existent.

Bonnie was alone in the apartment while Damon was conveniently away on 'Business' and the loneliness was becoming unbearable so she picked up her keys and made her way over to her shared house, she needed the comfort of having someone to talk to.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Bonnie shouted through the hall, placing her bag and keys on the table by the door.

"Were in here!" Caroline shouted and Bonnie made her way to the front room where all of her friends we sat huddled in the dark watching 'insidious'.

Bonnie sat down besides Kol and he placed the blanket on her and held her hand because he knew how much of a scaredy cat she was.

Kol and Matt sat either side of Bonnie on the love seat and both guys held her hands under the blankets. Bonnie was so grateful her friends knew her so well.

After the movie had ended they got the tequila out and put on some music, Elena was upstairs putting Zack to sleep so they would have to keep down the noise.

Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah and Jeremy were sitting on the rug by the coffee table and Rebekah and Bonnie were talking about her relationship.

"Well it's obvious you love him, and to be perfectly honest, you should tell him, it doesn't matter what the outcome is, you should be proud because you pushed yourself and did the right thing. But remember you need to talk to him about everything, not just your feelings, everything!" Rebekah pitched in.

Bonnie knew she had to tell Damon something, but she didn't know if she was able to tell him, he was always away on 'Business' and when he came back they never had time to talk because he was tired or needed her body, but Bonnie kept putting it off and that wasn't right either, it was time they talked.

* * *

Damon entered the apartment and was greeted by a fluffy still tiny yet fully-grown Bentley.

"What up Bentley? You been keeping an eye on Bennett for me?" Damon cooed as he picked up the fur ball and tossed him lovingly around in his hands.

Damon put Bentley down and seeing as the apartment was cascaded in darkness Bonnie must have been out.

Damon unpacked his suitcase and placed it back in the cupboard before taking a quick shower.

Half and hour later Damon was sitting in the living room watching football when Bonnie walked in, he looked her over from head to toe, he hadn't seen her in almost two weeks! 'Business' i.e. the penthouse suit of his hotel in Las Vegas, Damon was called a fortnight ago to inform him that the second floor of his hotel located in Las Vegas was flooded, he could have easily sent one of his employees but he needed to get away and take some time to think. So after the first week, the problem had been dealt with but Damon stayed the extra week for his own leisure.

"Oh, hey your back, how was the flood problem?" Bonnie asked as she placed her black and white Michael Kors purse bag on the little glass stand by the front door as she entered the apartment they shared.

Her non-enthusiastic tone didn't faze Damon; this had been going on since the night of Dante and Lexi's wedding.

"It's all sorted now, where were you?" Damon asked back as Bonnie sat beside him and lifted little Bentley into her lap.

"I went back to the house, I needed to see my friends." Bonnie had so much more to say, but words had escaped her perfectly pink glossed lips.

Damon looked at Bonnie as she played with the dog, he needed to tell her he loved her, he needed her to know and he had to admit it, but how could he admit it to her when he couldn't admit it to himself?

"Damon, I think we need to talk…" Bonnie placed the dog on the floor and turned around to face Damon.

There it was; the dreaded words, Damon knew what she was going to say already, 'I cant do this anymore, I don't think I will be able to be with you anymore, it was fun while it lasted though.' Damon smiled scornfully to himself.

"There's something I have to tell you, Damon." Bonnie continued and Damon inhaled waiting for the rest of her sentence.  
"It's not easy to say, I haven't ever told anyone this before because I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time, what I have with you deserves the truth and maybe its the reason why we aren't working properly..." Bonnie continued.

Damon was scared as to what was coming next; she looked nervous, which only set him on edge even more.

"Ok, Bonnie, go on, tell me." Damon said impatiently because if she was going to break up with him, she might as well do it quickly, but he couldn't imagine his life with out coming back home to Bonnie, she was so carefully placed in his life and she managed to fit in like a missing piece of a puzzle.

"Um, ok, ok, well I er." Bonnie inhaled and sighed, she closed her eyes and let all of the right words come to her. "Two years before I moved to L.A back home I had a boyfriend, his name was Ben and I thought I loved him, he was my first everything, but after a while our relationship began to take a bad turn. Ben used me in every which way, he told me he loved me and I thought I loved him too, but he used to hurt me mentally and physically." Bonnie looked away from Damon and faced the TV.

Damon was intrigued, this was not what he was expecting, he thought that Bonnie was going to tell him it was over and that she couldn't be with him, but no, she was blaming the faults of their relationship solely on herself, that's the Bonnie he knew, she was always so hard on herself and was always so ready to sacrifice her happiness for that of others, she was just so selfless and giving, he had truly never met a more genuine, honest down to earth person.

"Hey, look at me, don't get upset, tell me what you wanted to say." Damon comforted Bonnie, she wasn't crying but she was still, not moving and she felt the heavy emotions flood to her eyes as she blinked back the tears and turned back to Damon.

"Ben hit me a couple of times really badly, but of course I didn't see it that way. I thought he was just drunk and frustrated and that he needed some one to take all of the pent up anger out on. Now when I look back on it, I realise that him being angry was no excuse for him to hurt me." Bonnie continued and Damon pulled her into his arms as she focused her gaze on the floor unable to make eye contact with him.

Damon couldn't believe this, what the fuck had this piece of shit done to his Bonnie, if he ever found him, oh boy if he ever found him…

"Any way, when he was drunk he used to tell me that I was no good, that nobody would or could ever love me, and I shouldn't touch him in public because I was a whore for sleeping with him and although it was ok for me to give myself to him in only our presence, I shouldn't ever touch him in front of anyone because to him I was a whore and I should be treated as one." Bonnie shuddered at the memory of Ben telling her that she was nothing but a pleasurable vagina for him to pass the time.

Bonnie was not a whore in any way, Ben was her first and she remained faithful to him in their two-year relationship. After her best friend Elena found out what Ben was doing to Bonnie, she persuaded Bonnie to talk to someone and when she refused, Elena told her teacher who referred her to counselling and with the help of Miss Sommers Bonnie was able to break out of the trance that Ben had her in and she applied to UCLA and moved far, far away from him.

Damon understood now, Bonnie didn't like to be touched and she didn't like to be intimate with him in public because she was brain washed by a disillusioned, psychotic, pathetic excuse for a human being into thinking that she was worthless and if she was touched, she was a whore. Damon was in shock; not capable of any words, he just hugged Bonnie tightly as she continued.

Damon felt a pang of guilt flow through him as he remembered that time in Venice where him and Bonnie got into an argument over why he couldn't hold her hand, she was so effected by what that asshole did to her that she was deeply distressed and scarred.

"Oh Bonnie, what he did to you… I'm so sorry, I understand why you behaved so weirdly when I made a move on you in front of people, he hurt you so bad and I didn't help either but I will never, do you understand me, NEVER, hurt you in the way he did. I'm so sorry things have been off with us lately and that was also my fault, I haven't been able to be honest with you because, well, I don't ever think I felt this way before and well, I love you!" Damon exclaimed, that was the first ever time he had ever told anyone he had loved them and meant it, he didn't even tell his parents that! He loved Bonnie, seriously and wholeheartedly.

Bonnie moved out of his grip and looked back into his sapphire orbs, he was telling the truth, he actually loved HER, she leaned in and they kissed, a pure, chaste kiss, one filled with love, because yes, he did return her love, he actually loved her like she loved him.

"Damon, I love you too, I didn't think you loved me, I thought this was getting boring for you, I thought you were getting bored of me..." Bonnie confessed. She was surprised by herself, she found the courage to actually tell Damon what happened to her all those years ago, and that she actually loved him, yes, loved him!

"I could never get bored of you Bennett, I love you! I can't actually believe I'm saying this out loud but I actually love you! I love you like a fat kid loves cake!" Damon exclaimed gleefully, he had just admitted that he loved another person, Bonnie was extremely special to him, she was probably the only woman he would ever be able to love in all of his life time, no woman could even compare to her, no woman could even come close.

The loved up couple sat cuddled up on the grey sofa watching Rom-Coms and tear jerking films all night.

* * *

**A week later**

"Nice to meet you Mrs Bennett, I see where Bonnie gets her good looks from." Damon kissed Abby's hand and she blushed.

"Oh why thank you Damon." Abby replied.

"Daddy, this is Damon, Damon, daddy." Bonnie introduced her father to her boyfriend with great hesitation.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Mr Bennett." Damon shook Roberts's hand nervously.

"Like wise Damon, I hope my youngest hasn't given you a run for your money!" Robert replied and Bonnie smiled awkwardly.

"No, she's an angle." Damon smiled and patted Bonnie's back with his hand.

Robert laughed and Abby ushered them into the front room, which was beautifully laid out with an open plan living room into dinning room and then into the sunroom.

Damon and Bonnie sat down on the black and white leather corner sofa and Bonnie opened Bentley's carrier to set him free.

"Aw who is this then?" Abby exclaimed holding up the teacup Yorkshire terrier.

"That's Bentley mom, I'm sure I told you we had a dog now?" Bonnie smiled, she and Damon were in Mystic Falls visiting Bonnie's family because they both had a week off work and Bonnie thought it was time to introduce her boyfriend to her family.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Hey Emily! Jamie! Your sister's home!" Abby called to her two other children.

Bonnie and Damon heard footsteps coming down the stairs and appeared a pretty tall, leggy girl that resembled Bonnie but looked older.

"Em!" Bonnie exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her bigger sister who mirrored Bonnie's action.

"Hey baby G!" Emily greeted her sister with her nickname for her.

"Emily this is Damon, Damon this is my older sister Emily." Bonnie introduced her sister to Damon.

"Hi Damon, nice to meet you." Emily smiled warmly at her sister's new boyfriend.

"And you too Emily." Damon smirked which caused Emily to blush.

"Hey Bon's!" Jamie called out while descending the stairs.

Bonnie's eyes lit up as she saw her older brother walk towards her.

"Jamie!" Bonnie pulled him in for a hug and he embraced her fully.

"It's been too long lil sis. Well you going to introduce us?" Jamie eyed Damon who was standing behind Bonnie lightly smiling.

"Oh sorry, Jamie meet Damon, Damon this is Jamie my brother!" Bonnie said cheerfully as the two men shook hands.

"Well were just waiting on Grandma, and then we can eat." Abby told them.

"I haven't seen her in ages! How is she?" Bonnie asked her mother whist Damon talked to Bonnie's brother.

"She's missing you, Baby." Abby told Bonnie who felt a little guilty that she hasn't seen her family in nearly five months.

Jamie was working in Florida as a banker for a well known bank and even he managed to come home every two months to visit their family, Emily was an artist who worked in New York but she came home every month because her work wasn't that demanding, but Bonnie hadn't come to visit at all.

Just then the doorbell rang and Bonnie's father went to open it.

"Grams! Bonnie exclaimed and her grandmother hugged her tightly.

"Well surprise, surprise, my baby returned! What brought you back home sweet pea?" Her grandmother asked her.

"Well I realised that I haven't seen yall in so long and I really wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend!" Bonnie smiled; she called Damon her boyfriend with no effort what's so ever.

"Come on then let me see him!" Sheila ushered Bonnie into the beautiful front room, which gave off such a homely, pleasant feel, Bonnie was well spoilt, her house was big and beautiful and her family seemed lovely to Damon.

"Damon, Damon come here I have someone I would like you to meet." Bonnie called Damon over to the hall.  
"Hello child." Sheila nodded at Damon.

"Lovely to meet you, Bonnie has told me lots about you!" Damon lightly hugged Bonnie's grandmother.

"Great now we can eat!" Jamie shouted and earned himself a loving pinch on the cheeks from his grandmother.

"Come on, sit down yall!" Bonnie's mother addressed the group in her front room.

They all sat down on the sturdy mahogany dining table and Abby placed their food down. Abby made Bonnie's favourite dish; chilli chicken stir-fry.

"So Damon what do you do?" Robert questioned the young man seated next to his youngest child.

"I'm a project manager for a company, I make all of the important decisions and manage the finances." Damon replied.

"That's certainly a big job, do you work a lot?" Robert asked another question.

"Well I work odd hours and fly across country for meetings but I do always find time for Bonnie." Damon told Robert and Bonnie fixated her stare on her plate.

"So, how long have you been seeing my daughter?"

"About a year and a month officially but our anniversary is next month." Damon remembered that him and Bonnie were 'no-strings-attached' for a while and their actual relationship started two months after.

"You remembered?" Bonnie's eyes darted to Damon and he gave her a loving smile.

"How could I forget?" Bonnie blushed as Damon stroked her cheek; the two of them were completely oblivious of the five other people starring at them with surprised looks on their faces.

Jamie cleared his throat, which bought Bonnie and Damon out of their lovey dovey staring contest.

"Bonnie tells me your Italian and you have your parents back there, are you planning on moving back to Italy in the near or distant future?" Robert asked raptly.

"No, that wasn't in any plans for the future so far but what ever the good lord wills I guess." Damon answered Roberts's question and smiled at him in a friendly way.

Robert nodded his head and they resumed eating their dinner and talking about more light-hearted subjects.

* * *

"Did I pass your dad's test?" Damon joked while pulling their suitcases into their apartment after a two-day trip to Virginia to meet Bonnie's family.

"Well he was impressed, you really stunned me, I never knew you could be so… enthralling." Bonnie placed Bentley on the sofa and encased her arms around Damon's waist.

"Your use of big words fascinates me." Damon said sarcastically but actually meant it funnily enough.

"I think they all loved you actually, even grams, and she doesn't like anybody so well done on a good job." Bonnie praised Damon who lapped it all up.

"I loved them too, their so family orientated, I can just tell you had an amazing childhood, they seem like the perfect parents." Damon told Bonnie. When they were in her front room Damon looked around and saw loads of pictures of Bonnie with her sibling's when they were younger, they looked so happy and familiar with one another, and it was heart warming.

"Well they had their ups and downs, but I was the perfect child, that's why they stopped after me, its because they reached perfection!" Bonnie joked and Damon sat down on the white chaise lounge chair that bordered the wall in their bedroom.

Damon pulled Bonnie down suddenly and she gasped as she sat straddling him. Bonnie leaned closer and he captured her mouth in a passionate heated kiss that soon turned into them pulling their clothes off and throwing them around the room.

Damon watched as Bonnie took control and made him explode over and over with him buried deep inside her as she moved in the most erotic ways.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when her phone buzzing on the nightstand awoke Bonnie.

Bonnie sat up and wrapped the white sheet around her naked body before glancing back at Damon who was sleeping on his back with his fantastic abs on display, his head was turned away from her but she could tell he was sleeping.

She looked down at the caller I.D and saw that it was Rebekah. Bonnie answered the call indecisively.

"Yes Bekah? You do own a clock right? It's those neat little things that tell the time?" Bonnie sassed and smiled.

"Bonnie, you have to come home now." Rebekah said with urgency that brought Bonnie out of her joking mood.

"Why? What happened Bekah?" Bonnie answered and pulled on her underwear and black tracksuit bottoms and top.

"It's Damon, he's not who you think he is…"

Bonnie looked back over to Damon who looked like an angel, she hung up the phone and picked up her bag and keys dreading what to think as she walked to the front door and left.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Personally I like having the suspense and I'm going to drag it out for as long as possible (Because I'm a bitch that way ;) look forward to seeing you guys next time!**

**Mu hahaha! **

**I'm just messing with y'all, all will be revealed in the next chapter...**

**Love S xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hope y'all like it, I got really emosh writing this chapter, I cant bare Bonnie and Damon being apart :( But it has to be done! so enjoy! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 12 – When it rains, it fucking pours**

Bonnie sat down on the hard wooden dining table, shocked at what Rebekah had told her. 'Damon couldn't have kept this from me, he never loved me it was all a lie!' Bonnie told herself clearly still in a daze.

Damon hadn't told Bonnie of his hotel business, the fact that he owned the Rhyne and Scott hotel was massive and the fact that yet again he lied to her, not telling her the truth, shattered her. She hadn't been able to trust a guy since Ben, and she had confessed everything that was so shameful about her past to the man she thought Damon was.

"Oh, Bonnie I'm so sorry but I had to tell you, I just found out and I didn't want you to be played a fool." Rebekah told her sympathetically while all of her friends surrounded her.

Bonnie got up from her seat and picked up baby Zack from his playpen, she then sat down on her seat with him in her arms, she loved her Godson, he was adorable and sweet, he reflected the love between Stefan and Elena perfectly.

Matt put his arm around Bonnie and patted her back, 'Damon's a lying idiot, Bonnie was the best thing he wouldn't have the pleasure of ever having again.' Matt thought to himself, if Bonnie was known for anything, it was her honest love, she was big on trust and Damon violated that big time.

"Chin up sweetheart, remember, after rain comes a rainbow!" Kol said optimistically, Bonnie was the nicest person he knew and if Damon thought that he could just get away with hurting his best friend by lying to her, he had another thing coming.

Bonnie didn't look at her friends, she kept her gaze fixed on the bubbly little baby boy clutching her top and chewing his rattle. Bonnie knew if she were to look up at her friends she would see pity etched on their features and she didn't want pity, she was an idiot for thinking she could trust a man, a man who now had her heart.

"Bonnie, does Damon know you're here?" Jeremy asked.

"No, he was still sleeping when I left." Bonnie frowned and swallowed her emotions that threatened to spill.

"Bon's you don't have to do this by yourself, were all here for you…" Caroline told her, she knew Bonnie was too emotionally vulnerable to face Damon on her own.

Bonnie just nodded and smiled down at the little devil cuddled up on her lap. Stefan gave Elena a look as if to say 'She needs time to process, she needs her favourite dessert, stat!' Elena understood and opened the fridge to pull out a chocolate and raspberry mousse.

"Here Bons, eat this." Elena placed down the dessert and spoon and Bonnie gave her a thankful sad smile.

Zack took the spoon and Bonnie played aeroplanes with him as her friends just watched, giving each other 'wtf?' looks, Bonnie didn't show any emotions what so ever, she was like a robot who went on with life as though everything was dandy.

"Do you need anything Bonnie?" Jeremy asked from across the table.

"Nope, I just need this little guy, I don't need anyone, ever, I don't need Damon, I don't need his so called love and I don't need him in my life ever again!" Bonnie shouted; all of her deeply suppressed anger and hurt exploding to the surface.

A single tear escaped her eye and she looked back down at baby Zack before kissing him softly on the forehead.

The doorbell rang and Matt sauntered over to the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Matt asked with pure hatred on his face.

Damon made a shocked face and answered Matt's rude question.

"I'm here to find my girlfriend, is Bonnie here? She disappeared on me."

Damon stretched his head to look past Matt into the house, the folding doors into the dining room were opened and there he spotted Bonnie, sitting at the table with baby Zack on her lap and all of her friends congregated around her with worried and apologetic looks on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" Damon put the dots together, Bonnie knew, he couldn't hide his emotions as he screamed her name. "Bonnie! I'm so sorry, I don't know-"

Bonnie turned her head to face him, oblivious that he was the one at the door until he shouted after her. Their eyes locked and Bonnie couldn't take it.

Her eyes weren't red or puffy; she looked normal, well normal enough.

"Please, just tell him to go. I can't talk to him right now." Bonnie told Stefan who walked over to the door.

Damon had his hands on either side of the doorframe and he was trying to push his body forward to try and get to Bonnie but Kol, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan stopped him.

"Hey man, she doesn't want to see you right now, I guess she will text you when she has had enough time." Stefan told Damon calmly.

Damon pulled his eyes from Bonnie to look at Stefan, his eyes pleading for him to let him pass but Bonnie was Stefan's friend and he couldn't do that to her.

"I'm sorry man, Bonnie cant talk to you right now, please just go." Kol told him and Damon stumbled backwards, he couldn't lose Bonnie, not now, not after everything that happened between them, not after he knew that she was his all.

Damon shot Bonnie a longing look, she wasn't facing him, he knew that he was to blame for everything, he was an idiot, she loved him, she loved him long before she knew he came from a wealthy background, why couldn't he see beyond the money and change his ways, not all women were gold diggers, Bonnie was a perfect example of a pure woman.

Kol closed the door and Damon just stood for a couple of seconds staring at it before making his way back over to his car.

Back inside the house Bonnie stood up and put Zack back down to sleep, it was way after 1am in the morning and her friends were all so good to her, they were up with her and comforting her, she didn't deserve them.

"Guys, thank you so much, your all unbelievably amazing friends, but you guys need sleep I'm going to bed now, goodnight and thank you again for staying with me." Bonnie spoke softly and everyone stood up to watch the broken hearted girl walk up the stairs to her bedroom.

"That really didn't seem normal, did it?" Kol asked clearly worried that Bonnie didn't even falter or weaken, she just shouted one sentence and that was it, she just powered down again.

"No, it really didn't seem normal, she didn't even cry for the ending of her perfect relationship, she just cut of her emotions." Caroline said with her hands to her face.

"Well she's probably too shocked to say anything Care, I mean she was with Damon for a year, they moved in together and they have a four legged love child, what do you expect, every one deals with heart break differently." Matt told them, he was compassionate to Bonnie's behaviour because when his girlfriend of two years broke up with him he drowned his sorrow everyday at the bar and got arrested twice for drunken disorderly behaviour.

"She needs time, let her heart heal." Elena told them before lifting up a sleeping Zack and they all made their way up to their bedrooms.

* * *

"Bonnie still hasn't gotten herself out of this little rut she's been in since last week, what are we going to do?" Rebekah whispered to Caroline and Jeremy while watching Bonnie sit on the window seat in the front room just gazing out in to the road.

"She's been dodging Damon and he's really persistent, I think we need to get her out of this house, she needs some retail therapy." Caroline smiled up and both Jeremy and Rebekah agreed.

"That's a good idea, its really hot outside so take her to a café of something and talk with her, she hasn't said five words this last week." Jeremy aired his concern.

"Got it." Caroline nodded happily. "Hey Bonnie, go get dressed were going shopping and the only answer I'm taking is Yes ma'am!" Caroline told her and Bonnie complied.

* * *

"See, I told you! Hollywood Boulevard is the perfect place to think! Ooh, sale!" Caroline ran over to the sale rack leaving Bonnie standing alone by the food section of the department store.

"Bonnie." Damon stood towering over a tiny Bonnie as she was wearing her grey and pink Jordan's with pair of ridiculously tight rolled up dark blue denim jeans and a plain grey crop top that showcased her sexy flat toned tummy.

Damon looked Bonnie over wondering how on earth she got into those skin-tight jeans. He missed her so much, he missed having her in his arms and being intimate with her, he missed kissing her and watching her and laughing with her but most of all he missed having her around him, just her presence alone was enough to keep him sane.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, she felt a pang of hurt in her heart and she knew she needed to stay strong, that meant being unattached and void of any emotion.

"Damon." Bonnie said with distaste as though it was a disgusting food that she had to spit out.

"I've been trying to call you and reach you all week, Bentley misses you, hell I miss you, I miss us." Damon told her but she just looked away at the salads in front of her.

"I miss Bentley too, I'll come and get him when you're at work, we can sort out a schedule for him, you know time share?" Bonnie told him still not making eye contact, Damon just stared at her.

"Why do I feel as if you're dividing up our things? I love you Bonnie, I love you so much that not having you around is killing me a little bit every day, please can we just talk?" Damon begged, he wanted to reach out and touch her but he knew she wouldn't like that.

"You don't love me Damon, you never did because people who love each other don't keep monumental secrets, they tell the truth." Bonnie told him trying to keep her voice from breaking because being in such close proximity to the man she thought she was madly in love with was breaking her and she felt weak and dejected.

"Please, Bonnie, I do love you, I know I do, I can feel it and I'm so sorry for not telling you, I don't now why I didn't tell you but you need to know that I'm so sorry and I. Love. You." Damon said truthfully but she wasn't even looking at him she was looking at the fucking salad, Damon wanted to be that salad if it meant Bonnie would look at him like that.  
Yes the great and powerful Damon Salvatore was jealous of a fucking salad.

"That's just the thing, I don't know if I love you Damon, because I don't know who you really are! You didn't tell me because you don't trust me, but please trust me when I say this, I am not some gold digging whore who would bed the next guy who gave her a piece of expensive Jewelry!" Bonnie shouted, remembering when Damon gave her a diamond necklace and earrings.

"No, Bonnie I know you aren't, I never thought that you were, I just don't trust easily, I cant be without you for another day Bonnie, please, just forgive me!" Damon knew that she had no intentions of being a gold digger as her family looked well off, and so did she judging by her clothes and material goods.

"Forgiveness is earned, and I shared and trusted you with all those sordid little details of my relationship with Ben and it was humiliating and degrading, and when I heard that you hid things from me I was crushed because I trusted you with that information, even my parents don't know about it! How could you do that to me?" Bonnie felt tears flood to her eyes and her voice broke, she wouldn't cry in front of him, she hadn't before and she wouldn't now, he had never seen her cry and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I know! I know! And how many times can I say I'm sorry? Because each time I say it I genuinely mean it. Bonnie I need you and I know what he did to you but I'm not like him, I swear, it was a mistake and I'm so so so sorry." Damon spoke to her; he would give ANYTHING to have her back with him.

"No your not like Ben, your worse! You made me believe that I could trust you, that I could confide in you, yet you were playing me like a fool this whole time! At least Ben told me how much I was worth to him, which was nothing by the way." Bonnie spoke angrily, the hurt dissipated and anger set in.

"Bonnie your worth everything to me, you're the missing part that completes me, don't you see that? Bonnie lets talk please!" Damon confessed.

"I will come around some time this week when you're at work to get my things and Bentley. I will drop him off to you on Wednesday and then pick him up again on Saturday morning. How's that for our talk?" Bonnie said turning up the bitch dial.

Bonnie moved to turn away when Damon stopped her by gently grazing his knuckles on her bare upper arm that sent a shock wave of tingling through her body and caught her of guard.

Regaining her composure, she turned around to face him one last time. "Well?" Bonnie asked with an expressionless look on her face.

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered but didn't continue because he honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"I love Bentley and for his sake I think we should be adults about this but were over Damon." Bonnie told him not missing a beat, like her little speech was prepared before hand. Bonnie turned away and walked over to Caroline.

Damon just stood shocked that Bonnie was so serious, she didn't seem to even look back with regret, did she feel nothing towards him? Damon couldn't bare the thought of not having Bonnie in his life anymore.

He stood grounded to his spot watching Bonnie drag Caroline out of the store hastily and took his heart along with her.

* * *

"Bonnie I think you've had enough, your wasted!" Jeremy cautioned Bonnie.

"Duh! Of course I am! I mean my Knight in shining armour turned out to be a loser in aluminium foil! Who would have thought that I would get screwed over by two men that were completely different?" Bonnie laughed vindictively; she was drunk at 3pm in the afternoon.

"Bon's it's still the afternoon, why are you drunk already?" Tyler asked her softly; knowing how delicate Bonnie was with her broken heart and to top it all of she was naked wasted.

"Well to quote Alan Jackson, 'its five o'clock somewhere.' But come join me!" Bonnie said with a mock tone.

"Let's get you to bed, you really need to sleep this off, can you walk?" Jeremy asked and Bonnie got to her feet and staggered around the room unable to stand up straight.

"I will take that as a no then." Jeremy joked as he grabbed Bonnie's left arm and Tyler took the opposite one and they carried her up to her bed.

Tyler pulled the covers over a snoring Bonnie and they walked out of the room.

"Boy she is going to regret that later." Tyler told Jeremy as they walked back down stairs to finish watching the movie they had on while waiting for Caroline and the others to come back home.

And Tyler was right, Bonnie was going to regret that later on, in fact she was going to regret a whole lot later on…

* * *

**OK this was short in comparison to other chapters but the next chapter is hopefully going to be longer! Leave me your thoughts (No disrespect or abuse) have yourself a great weekend! **

**Love S xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hey I'm posting another chapter so quick because I procrastinate during studying (Terrible, I know!) and because some of the reviews showed me that maybe I'm not putting enough detail into why Bonnie's being a bitch to Damon (She reminds me of the character on TVD when she's a bitch to him) so I thought I'd set the record straight with three simple points (See what I did there?;) **

**1) Ever heard of the saying, 'Once Bitten, Twice Shy'? Well that's how Bonnie is, she's terrified of starting a new relationship and Ben really damaged her, she isn't able to trust easily especially with her heart so she tries to close off her feelings (In the store with Damon) because she is afraid of loving someone who wont love her and she cant see past the lies.**

**2) Damon lied about everything essentially because when he went to 'work' he was really at a hotel or at functions and celebrations. He also didn't tell her the truth about how he knew certain people and he knew that she had a trust issue and for her to trust him completely and then have it thrown back in her face like that screamed the Ben situation all over again. He also said that his 'Uncle' had given him the car and let him use his hotel suite but again that was a lie... Damon also had ample opportunities to tell Bonnie but he didn't and it coming from her friend instead of him really showed her that Damon didn't trust her because even after she told him about Ben he still didn't come clean and probably never would.**

**3) One reviewer wrote 'Pot kettle black' (Thanks for the review BTW it helped me to see where I went wrong, so cheers for that mate!:) But its really not! Bonnie didn't HAVE to tell Damon anything that happened in a previous relationship, she told him because she thought they had established trust in their relationship and because she felt as though she was causing the problems between them but we know that Damon was being stand offish because he didn't know what to do with his feelings.**

**Anyway I hope that cleared it up for you, and remember don't hesitate to ask questions because in turn you guys are helping me become a better writer! But I must say that when I started this fanfic I did say it was my first time writing a fan fiction and to bare with me but you guys are forgetting that this is 'Always a happy ending land' So never fear a happy ending is near! (Well I don't actually know how near but we will get there!)**

**Thanks again for all reviews you guys are Doll's and thanks for those special people who Favorited and alerted! **

**Any who, lets get this party started! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 13 – Love is like war… Easy to start, difficult to finish and impossible to forget**

Bonnie was on her way to the apartment she used to share with Damon, it was a week later and she had managed to avoid seeing him when she came round to pick up her things, little did she know that this was careful planning on his part because he was so hurt over her words and knew she needed time.

Today she was coming over because she had forgotten that Bentley had a vet appointment, it was Saturday morning so she hoped Damon wouldn't mind her little intrusion since he probably wouldn't have remembered.

Bonnie and Damon hadn't talked since last week at the store, Bonnie regretted the way she spoke to the man that still had her heart, but she was hurt and emotionally vulnerable and seeing Damon reminded her of the shit she used to have to struggle though on a daily basis.

Bonnie's white Range Rover pulled into the residential parking space and she got out, making her way to the apartment.

Bonnie carefully twisted the key in the lock and crept inside, she was greeted by Bentley who she picked up and gave a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hello baby boy!" Bonnie mumbled quietly.

Bonnie made her way to the front from to retrieve his pet carrier and saw a tall, leggy, super model worthy brunette in one of Damon's shirts on the sofa flicking through a fashion magazine.

The Brunette looked up and Bonnie wanted to cry hard, she knew she ended things with Damon but she still loved him no matter how far she tried to push those feelings away. She knew any other girl would have forgiven Damon, not ended things but she wasn't any other girl, she had too many reminders of her past that was not pleasant. She wasn't able to walk away from Ben because her love for him blinded her, with Damon she could feel herself always being precautious even though her love for him was ten times stronger, she was too damaged with past indiscretions that she wasn't able to see that Damon loved her fully and wholeheartedly.

"Oh, um, good morning, I'm Adriana." The brunette stuttered and offered her hand.

Bonnie couldn't help but be polite, as Adriana was kind to her, as much as she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest with every second that past she wouldn't be rude, she didn't know this girl after all and as much as she hated to admit this to herself, what Damon did from here on out was his business. 'You're the one that ended it, that could have been you over there.' A snide voice rang in Bonnie's already overfilled head.

"I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you Adriana." Bonnie managed to choke out, her heart was beating a mile a minute but she had a good hold on her feelings. "I'm here to pick up Bentley for his vet appointment, I'm just looking for his pet carrier, do you know where it is?" Bonnie asked politely, refraining from giving anything away.

"Yes, I believe I saw it in the bedroom by the drawers." Adriana gave Bonnie a small smile and Bonnie nodded a thank you and turned to the bedroom she once shared with Damon.

Bonnie creaked the door open, the curtains were pulled but the room still had a good amount of light and there she saw Damon, on the bed they once shared, naked and sleeping.

Bonnie felt a knife cut through her, she felt like she was in a bad dream, like this wasn't really happening, ok the brunette in his shirt was a dead give away but she chose not to believe it, but seeing Damon like this brought back the reality of the situation.

Not able to look at him any longer, Bonnie rushed in to the room retrieved the pet carrier and rushed back out, Damon always was a heavy sleeper so he didn't even stir.

Bonnie put Bentley in his carrier and made her way to the front door.

Adriana gave her a small smile on her way out and Bonnie returned it, this girl just wanted to cry, scream and set something on fire yet here she was smiling, at a girl who probably finalised things between Damon and her. But who was she to say anything, she said she wanted to break up, she convinced herself that she needed no one especially a certain lying no one.

Bonnie got back to her car and placed her hands on the stirring wheel and squeezed tight, she wouldn't cry, what she had just seen was progress, if Damon could move on, so could she, obviously not as fast but she would move on someday.

* * *

"Where's Bentley? He hasn't touched his food? That's unlike him." Damon told the Brunette lazing on his sofa.

"Some woman stopped by to pick him up, she said he had a vet appointment, Bonnie or something?"

Damon's heart squeezed in his chest, Bonnie was here, she met the one nighter and there goes the hope of ever reconciling. But if Damon wasn't one thing, he wasn't a quitter.  
Even though Bonnie ended it with him, he still felt guilt creeping up on him like he had done something wrong, but he hadn't. He didn't want this girl, he wanted his Bonnie, no one could compare to his Bonnie.

After kicking the brunette out, cleaning up the apartment and taking a shower, Damon dressed and headed for the vet, he needed to see Bonnie again, he had to make things right.

* * *

After no luck at the Vet, he realised that he was an hour too late, so then he found himself walking up to the house Bonnie shared with her friends.

Damon knocked and Stefan answered. "Damon… Bonnie's not here." Stefan said with sadness in his voice.

"I know what you all must think of me right now but I really am sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have lied to her, I know she doesn't trust easily and I have no excuse for lying." Damon confessed, after all he was the one who lied, not Bonnie.

With great hesitation Stefan opened up the front door wider and let Damon enter.

Damon walked into the front room, he saw Rebekah, Matt and Matt's girlfriend April.

"Damon?" Matt asked.

"Guy's he really loves Bonnie and he is really sorry for what he did, you know what Bonnie's like, she can hold a grudge for forever, but when she forgives, she also forgets." Stefan told them.

"You know you really hurt her right? She is big on trust and although it seems though she may have been hasty when dealing with this situation, she was only protecting herself." Rebekah told Damon, she didn't feel such anger towards him now that Stefan, the king of compassion, was defending him.

"I know and if I could take that back I really would but I cant so all I can do is hope that Bonnie forgives me." Damon spoke softly.

Kol and Jeremy were in the sunroom with Tyler and Caroline having some lunch and Elena was upstairs with baby Zack.

"Bonnie is the most forgiving person I know but you really have to make it up to her because she trusted you and Bonnie doesn't trust so easily." Matt told Damon.

"I will go get the others, we'll help you win back Bonnie." Rebekah said in a dull tone although she really hated seeing Bonnie like this so whatever she could do to mend her broken heart she would.

"You would really help me?" Damon asked, his spirits brightened by Rebekah's sentence.

"Bonnie's our friend and yes she can be a total bitch when crossed but that's only because she has to look out for herself first when it comes to guys who have her heart." Rebekah told him and got up from her seat to go and get the others.

* * *

The ten of them sat in the garden soaking up the sunshine and telling Damon all the do's and don'ts when it came to romancing and winning over Bonnie.

"We can meet you in the mall and you can do that then, although I don't know how you can get him to come…" Caroline said to Damon.

"I met him a few years back and he said to call him if I needed anything because he had such a great stay at the hotel." Damon informed Caroline and the others.

"Well that's good, and then when she comes to pick up Bentley we can tell you so you're ready." Elena told Damon and he nodded.

"We aren't going to lie Damon, you seemed like a nice guy and we all really liked you, and you do seem to really love Bonnie if your going through all of this to win her back but you cant keep things like this from her ever again or I'm afraid to say she wont ever forgive you." Kol told Damon, he knew Bonnie was one tough cookie but he also knew that she was easily destroyed by things she had no control over, her feelings for instance, and it really was no lie that Bonnie loved Damon to the ends of the earth no matter how she may play it.

"I know and I wont keep things from her like that ever again, she's too important to me and she will always be important to me." Damon said as he got up and walked over to the door and thanked Bonnie's friends for helping him with this.

Damon left the house and drove back to the apartment to think of things that could help him with Bonnie because her walking in this morning and seeing him with another woman must have killed her and he needed to show her that he couldn't love another the way he loved her.

At least her friends forgave him for his little indiscretions, now just to crack through Bonnie's though exterior and remind her how much she loved him… hmm I don't think that's going to be an easy task…

* * *

**Damon is going to have his work cut out because we all know Bonnie isn't the forgiving type but you never know...**

**Also SPOILER: She starts to cry for the first time in front of him...**

**well well well, looks like Damon my have made a lasting effect on Bonnie in their intimate scene...**

**Till next time, and to leave you with some Shakespeare, I bid thee adieu.**

**Love S xox **


	14. Chapter 14

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and reply's! however I don't think Bonnie's friends are over reacting, their allegiance lies with Bonnie first and then Damon, they weren't rude or nasty to him they simply asked him to leave in chapter 12. They all do like him because they wouldn't be helping him otherwise.**

**Anyway now that that's cleared up, Chapter 14 everybody.**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 14 – Spilt tears**

"Jer, I'm really not feeling it right now, can you tell the others I left?" Bonnie told Jeremy, they were at a party hosted by one of their friends that graduated UCLA with them and Bonnie couldn't get the image of the brunette out of her head, was she that replaceable?

"Sure thing Bon's, Elena might be at her late night work out session so do you have a key for the front door?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I have my car and it's only like thirty minutes away, see you at home." Bonnie hugged her friend and made her way out of the house and into her car.

Bonnie sat down in her car and locked the door, the air was crisp against her skin, she wore a pair of black high waisted wet look Leggings, a black leopard print T-shirt and a pair of five inch tan peep toe cork wedges.

When Bonnie walked into the party, the rumours of her having split up with her ridiculously hot long-term boyfriend spread like wild fire, all the girls were gossiping while all the guys were checking out the newly single beauty. Bonnie really hated being the topic of conversation; she had to leave, so she did.

Diving back home at a high speed and her favourite 2pac songs on full blast, Bonnie shouted the lyrics and tears steam rolled down her flawless face.

Half an hour later Bonnie pulled up into the driveway and spotted a familiar car parked in her spot, it was Damon's car and by the front door sitting on the basket sofa on the front porch was Damon.

Bonnie silently cursed herself and rubbed furiously at her cheeks to remove any sign of tears.

Damon spotted Bonnie's car driving up to the front of the house and stood up as her headlights shone at him as she parked.

Bonnie got out of her car and made her way over to the front door but stopped a few feet away from Damon on the front porch, she rested back on the pretty wooden railing.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, her attitude intact.

Damon looked Bonnie up and down in appreciation; she looked good enough to eat.

"I'm here because, because I feel guilty Bonnie, I feel guilty for sleeping with another woman when my heart belonged to you. I don't-" Damon confessed, he really did feel guilty, like he had done something wrong, he couldn't let Bonnie go it wasn't an option.

"Save it Damon, were not together remember? You can do what ever the hell you want, and it looks like Adriana was what you wanted to do." Bonnie commented snidely, she tried not to sound so jealous but it didn't work.

"I cant stop thinking about you Bonnie, sex with another woman felt all wrong, I couldn't even think straight when I brought her back to the apartment." After the little encounter with Bonnie in the store, Damon took up residency on a barstool for the whole afternoon and evening.

"Damon you don't have to justify your actions to me, just leave me the fuck alone, I don't love you!" Bonnie shouted and turned away as she heard her voice break.

"You don't mean that, Bonnie…" Damon said and walked closer to her, he touched her arm and turned her around to face him. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me, tell me that you don't feel anything for me, tell me there is no chance for us…" Damon spoke softly, his face mere inches from hers.

Bonnie closed her eyes; she exhaled and opened them again to look Damon Square in the eyes. "I cant, I cant Damon because I do love you, but you already know that." Bonnie whispered as a tear ran down her face, her eyes glistened with unshed tears and Damon wanted to kill himself because he caused her to cry, his actions alone.

"Sex with another woman felt all wrong, because it was you I love and I only want to be with you, the only woman I want to make love to, I love you with every fiber of my being and not having you is killing me, Bonnie." Damon admitted, he couldn't stand another moment of not having Bonnie in his life, he was becoming obsessed with trying to win her back, his plan had to work tomorrow because if it didn't he couldn't live anymore, not without her by his side.

Bonnie's heart completely shattered in that moment, she was a blind fool to think that he didn't love her, he was on her door step declaring his love for her in the most romantic way she had ever experienced, it was like a movie. No one had ever told her that not having her was killing them or that she was the only woman for them, she saw past the bullshit and lies and saw the king who would make her his queen. For the first time since they met, Bonnie cried, she felt the tears rush down her face, her eyes heavy and filled with emotion, she cried for him, she cried for her, she cried for them.

Damon watched her face intently and his heart pained in his chest, even when she was crying she looked radiant, she was perfect, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he did this, he felt horrible and the emotions were becoming too much, a tear trickled down his cheek. A single tear.

"Baby, don't cry, it was my fault, I did this, but only because I love you so much it hurts." Damon told her as he wrapped her in a hug and she hugged back, tightly they stood in each other's embrace for what seemed like eternity.

"I'm so sorry for what I said, I was so nasty, I had no right to judge you against Ben, he will never be half the man you are and I'm really sorry for being such a monumental bitch, but, as for us, I don't know…"  
Bonnie told him, she really was sorry and she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth, it was such a low thing to do and she felt terrible afterwards.

"Bonnie, I will always regret and be sorry for the way I broke you, the way I shattered any feelings you had towards me and I will always harbour the pain of not having you to wake up to for the rest of my life if you don't forgive me, so… do you ever think you will be able to forgive me?" Damon was relieved that she didn't mean what she had said because it really hurt him to think that he was worse than a monster.

Bonnie broke away from the hug and looked up into his beautiful deep-sea eyes, a thousand emotions dancing in them.

"I guess only time will tell, but you showing up here is a good start." Bonnie said quietly.

She was giving him another chance, but he had to really win her over big time and the shit he had planned was of the hook, Bonnie would love it.

Damon leaned across and placed a loving kiss on Bonnie's forehead, Bonnie let her eyes slowly shut and she felt hunger and want. She needed Damon but she would deprive herself because she couldn't forgive him instantly and show him that it was ok to lie to her, she needed to show him that she wouldn't stand for his nonsense just because he was gorgeous.

"Bonnie I swear to you, I will never give up on us, I will never give up on what could have been, you are the first girl I have ever loved and I cant let you go, your in my system and I need you, I'm going to make sure you will never be able to love another the way you love me." Damon moved away and walked over to his car.

"Is that a threat?" Bonnie asked but in a non-serious way, the statement just piqued her interest.

"Baby, that's a promise…" Damon said cockily as he got in his car and drove away in to the night.

Bonnie stood grounded to her spot. She could feel herself being fixed, like all the pieces were coming back together. She wasn't angry or upset either, and she felt feather light, like she had no worries. Damon did this to her, he always made her feel as though she was worth fighting for and she was going to give him this chance.

* * *

Bonnie walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice as she read through a magazine.

"Bonnie, what are you doing back here so early?" Elena asked as she walked up to the counter and picked up a packet of chips and placed a few in her mouth.

"The party wasn't really doing it for me."

"But Damon was?…" Elena asked intuitively, placing a chip into her mouth.

"What? How did you know?" Bonnie asked nearly choking on her drink.

"I saw his car out front when I came back from Pilate's and he looked after Zack whist I showered, then he insisted on waiting outside to surprise you." Elena said nonchalantly.

Bonnie raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in Elena's direction, since when was Elena chummy with Damon? Yes they had been friends when everything was ok between them but after Bonnie found out the truth none of her friends would touch him with a ten foot pole because they knew it would upset Bonnie, even though they had formed a friendship with him, their loyalty lied with Bonnie, so what the fuck happened?

"Why were you talking to Damon? I thought you didn't like him because of his indiscretion?" Bonnie asked surprised that Elena took back all of the things she said about him.

"Well I felt bad for him, he loves you Bonnie, and he wants to apologise for the shit he pulled, give him a chance." Elena told Bonnie.

"I know that now and I like that you believe him but he has to do a lot more than just spout a few words."

"Your one tough cookie Bons." Elena giggled and Bonnie smiled.

"Where's bubba?" Bonnie asked realising the house was just too quiet.

"Zack is finally asleep! He was bothering me all last night and probably wore himself out!" Elena exclaimed, clearly thankful for the five minutes of peace she was getting.

Bonnie nodded. "How are you and Stef?" Bonnie asked Elena wanting to know how they were coping.

"Well actually we have decided that we are going house hunting next month and by September were going to be out of here…" Elena revealed.

"Oh, that's a surprise…" Bonnie really didn't know what else to say, Elena was her best friend, her married best friend with a baby but Bonnie never knew Elena had plans to move out.

"No, its been a long time coming, Stef and I love it here, you know that but its time for us to build our own home, we will be really close and its not like money is a problem, were both earning a substantial amount so don't worry Bons."

"I know that and I know that you two need to make a future for yourselves now but I am going to miss you…" Bonnie spoke softly, she really wanted her best friend to be happy.

"Aw like I said, we will be really close and Zack wont go a day without seeing your pretty face so you will have to come around!" Elena said reassuringly.

Bonnie giggled and got up to pull Elena in a tight hug, the two girls were so caught up in hugging it out that they didn't realise that Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy and Rebekah had returned.

"What's all the hugging for girls?" Jeremy asked.

"Were girls, its what we do!" Elena replied and Jeremy just shrugged and shook his head.

"Where's Kol?" Bonnie acknowledged that Kol wasn't amongst their group and she wanted to know why.

"Kol's coming, he's just meeting up with Dam- er, the dog's owner he just rescued from er, falling er, plane…" Caroline stuttered and stammered trying to come up with a plausible explanation as to why Kol didn't return with them.

"Kol is meeting up with the dogs owner who he just rescued from a falling plane?" Bonnie questioned, was this bitch on acid? She thought.

"What Caroline meant to say was that Kol had a date with a hot dog owner, she fell from a toy plane in the mall centre on our way back and Kol ran to her rescue." Tyler perked up, he was an excuse machine and he always saved their asses in sticky situations.

"Ok… why didn't you just tell me that in the first place Care?" Bonnie laughed.

"I had a lot to drink Bon's." Caroline summed it up.

"Right well I'm of to bed, night." Bonnie excused herself and made her way up the wooden stairs.

Satisfied that Bonnie was out of ear range Matt whispered.

"Operation Bonnie & Damon reconciliation is a go!"

"Ok, what's the plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Well Damon told me to make sure Bonnie is at the mall at 1pm sharp, he needs her to be in the centre foyer." Stefan told the group.

"Ok, Stefan and I will get her to the mall and you guys meet us there." Elena told them and they all nodded.

"Kol is out with Damon shopping for food, he's going to cook the dishes for the dinner." Jeremy spoke, he recommended Kol to help Damon because Kol was an excellent cook.

"That's great, meanwhile Matt, Jeremy and Rebekah can go to their apartment to get it all ready and romantic!" Caroline told them and Matt, Jeremy and Rebekah nodded.

"And Caroline and I can look after the whole operation and Zack and Bentley tomorrow." Tyler said to which they all agreed.

"Ok someone text Damon the plan, he will know what to do." Matt told them and Stefan whipped out his phone to inform Damon.

"Done… That boy really does love her, hopefully Bonnie will forgive him, how did their chat go?" Stefan said.

"Oh she will. I saw them talking before, she loves him and she wants to be with him, he just needs to show her that actions speak louder than words."

"Well at least Damon took our advice and waited for Bonnie here, she is so predictable, she's heartbroken of course she's going to bail on the party." Rebekah said. When Damon came over on Saturday morning they all advised him to wait at the house for Bonnie to come back alone from the party because she was probably going to end up leaving as soon as she got there and it would have been the perfect place for them to talk because Bonnie would have no where to run.

"Well I guess its perfect timing to put our plan into motion then." Jeremy smiled deviously at the rest of them.

"That it is." Elena agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**I cannot apologise enough for being this late to update! Normally I'm very organised and on time but I had so much on my plate recently I was really poorly and had so many important exams that I had to study for! It was never my intention to neglect this story and I'm really sorry to all those who have waited this long! I have made this chapter extra long because I felt bad for keeping you all hanging for some time! so forgive me and enjoy!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 15 - It takes a strong person to say sorry, and an even stronger person to forgive**

"Why is the house covered with roses?" Bonnie asked Matt and Rebekah who were standing at the kitchen counter eating some cereal.

"They're from Damon, the card is over there." Matt told Bonnie and pointed in the direction of the dining table, which was littered with long stem red roses.

Bonnie's eyes widened, Damon did this? She asked herself, wow he really was serious.

Bonnie walked over to the table carefully dodging the delicate flowers on the floor.

She picked up the gold envelope and pulled out a shiny black card.

'As long as you love me  
I'll stay by your side  
I'll be your companion  
Your friend and your guide

As long as you love me  
As long as you care  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll go anywhere

I'll bring you the sunshine  
I'll comfort your tears  
I'll gather up rainbows  
To chase all your fears

As long as forever  
My love will be true  
For as long as you love me  
I'll only love you…'

As Bonnie read this she felt tears slipping down her eyes and she smiled, Damon was really trying his hardest to make her completely forgive him and trust him again.

Yes she loved him, she loved him so much it hurt, just when she thought she wasn't capable of love it happened, it snuck up on her and startled her, she wasn't expecting to find love she was expecting to find a good time but it looked like God had other things in plan.

"Aw Bon's! This is so romantic! I wish someone would do that for me!" Caroline gushed obviously trying to persuade Bonnie to take Damon back not knowing that she had already forgiven him for the most part, she just wanted to see how far he would go to prove his love for her.

Bonnie turned around to find Caroline snooping over her shoulder reading the poem.

"Yeah I never pegged him for the romantic guy, he really surprised me!" Bonnie made her way to the sunroom and lazed down on the lounge chair.

"Nope, oh no you don't, were going shopping!" Elena said and pulled on Bonnie's delicate wrist to get up.

"Shopping? And when did you decide this?" Bonnie asked getting up from the chair and folding her arms across her chest.

"Well since me and Stef are moving soon I thought we could spend the day together, just me, you and Stef!" Elena exclaimed giving Bonnie the half-truth answer.

"Ok fine, wait while I get dressed then." Bonnie gave in and marched up the stairs to get ready.

Elena saw Bonnie walk into her room from the indoor balcony and gestured for Rebekah, Matt, Caroline and Stefan to come closer.

"Ok, we are leaving in like ten minutes, so its Caroline's job to spear head this ok?" Elena told the group who was nearly touching heads.

"Yep sorted, oh here she comes." Caroline smiled at Bonnie somewhat tightly and Bonnie found this suspicious.

"What's going on guys?" Bonnie asked, she was wearing a sheer light pink sleeveless collared shirt, cream crochet layered shorts and a pair of cream leather cowboy ankle boots.

"Nothings going on, we are just improving our team skills, you look real cute Bon's." Rebekah told her with a smile as big as the Grand Canyon.

Before Bonnie could question this Stefan whisked her to the front door with Elena by his side.

"Let's get a move on, traffic can be a real buzz kill." He stated before walking to his car and holding the door open for Bonnie to get in.

Bonnie frowned and made her way into Stefan's vintage red Porsche 356 coupe. Stefan was using it temporarily while his child friendly Mercedes SUV g500 was in the shop.

Elena kissed Stefan and jumped into the passenger's seat.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena walked with their arms linked as Stefan followed inside the huge mall foyer.

"Ok I need a new dress and some really cute shoes to go with it, let's go and check this store out." Elena pulled Bonnie into one of the shops on the ground floor and looked around searching for a dress.

Bonnie walked around and Elena took this time to talk to Stefan.

"Text Damon to tell him we're here and waiting." Elena said in hushed tones.

Stefan nodded at his bossy wife and pulled out his iphone to text Damon.

* * *

Damon stood by the tech room of the mall and responded to Stefan's text; he walked over to the tech guy who was hooking up the speakers to the mall's giant screen.

"It's all done Mr. Salvatore, all you have to do now is press play and the video will begin." The tech guy shook Damon's hand firmly and handed him the small remote before walking away.

Damon peered down at the remote and thought about Bonnie, he really meant what he had said, he loved her, her smile, her laugh, her body, her brains and most importantly her personality.

He chuckled lightly to himself, remembering the first time they had made love, back when he thought it would end in the morning, back when it was just sex, he didn't know that he could love another person as much as he loved Bonnie, it was surreal to him, a foreign feeling, but he couldn't help but lust after it even though he was scared of what could happen, in this case the good out weighed the bad.

Damon saw Stefan walk out of the shop and he signalled that he was ready, so Stefan walked back into the shop and brought Elena and Bonnie out.

"Hey can you guys wait here? I really want a pretzel!" Stefan told them and made weird eyes at Elena who got the memo.

"Of course, um can you get me and Bon's one too?" Elena asked sweetly.

"Sure." Stefan said and pecked Elena on the cheek. " Ok, stay here." It was more of a demand to Bonnie than a request but she let it slide because she was getting a pretzel out of it.

As Stefan walked away he looked up at the screen and thought about how loved up Damon was to do all of this in order to get her back, yes he did think Damon was a stupid ass for not telling Bonnie and that Bonnie was over reacting just a pinch but then again he didn't know all of the details.

Stefan walked up the back railings and knocked on the tech door. Damon opened the door and greeted Stefan.

"Already to go?" Stefan asked and Damon looked a bit wary.

"I hope so, I mean I pretty much have everything done so all I have to do is press this button."

Stefan observed Damon, he looked nervous but confidant all at once, it was weird, he always had such a self assured air about him but right now he looked like a little boy who was scared of the consequences of being caught red handed.

"Bonnie is going to love it don't worry!" Stefan reassured Damon who was still fidgeting with the remote nervously.

"I hope your right, this took for ever to record, did you know he was such a diva?" Damon chuckled and Stefan smiled at him.

Damon knew Bonnie was a massive fan of Ray J's song one wish, even though she didn't like to disclose that piece of information, he probably was the only one who knew that about her and he loved that.

Sitting at home after Bonnie found him and the brunette, Damon phoned his friend Ray J and asked him for a favour…

"Come on, curtain calls." Stefan told Damon who in turn stepped out of the door and peered down from the mall balcony to see Bonnie and Elena laughing, Damon felt his heart well, he knew she was his ultimate, he knew that to be deprived of her for another night would break him and he couldn't be broken.

"I pressed it." Damon said as Stefan closed the door.

"Ok, I guess sooner than later." Stefan took the steps down to the mall foyer and Damon followed.

* * *

"Bonnie? Look up there!" Elena exclaimed and Bonnie watched where Elena's finger landed.

The mall centre screen, her face was plastered on it, Bonnie recognised the picture, it was Dante and Lexi's wedding, Bonnie and Damon had been so happy then, they were so loved up until that night…

It seemed that there was a slide show of pictures of Bonnie solo, Bonnie with her friends and Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie felt weird seeing herself on the massive screen with all eyes on her and she forgot how to speak at that moment.

"Elena... Elena?" Bonnie managed to squeak out with her eyes still glued on to the screen.

"Yes Bonnie?" Elena answered with a sly smile, she knew what Damon was planning and Bonnie's face was priceless!

"Elena what is this?" Bonnie asked and pulled her eyes away from the screen to look at Elena, she saw the smile on her lips and gasped.  
"Elena, what's going on?" Bonnie said hesitantly.

"Just watch and enjoy…" Elena said cryptically and her smile grew bigger.

Bonnie gulped and set her eyes back onto the centre screen.

"This is for my main man Damon, to his lovely honey Bonnie…"  
Bonnie couldn't believe it; Ray J was dedicating a song to her? What was this? She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and when she felt the sting of pain she came to the conclusion that she was really seeing what she was seeing.

The video was pre-recorded and even though she couldn't see Ray J because it was the pictures still plastered across the screen she really listened to the lyrics like she had never done before.

'If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time'

Bonnie felt the tears threatening to make an appearance so she blinked a couple of times.

She knew some how that Damon would want all of that with her but he just couldn't seem to tell her that with words so he chose to do it with lyrics.

She knew that the distance between them was killing her slowly but she couldn't risk going back to something that could potentially ruin her and even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to deny herself of Damon if he said just the right things, she also knew that she loved him so much a reunion would be inevitable.

'Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho'  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list'

Damon walked behind Bonnie and just stood a few feet away from her, taking in the sight, she always looked too flawless for her own good, he wanted to reach out and hold her so badly but he wanted her to know that he was serious about loving her and this wasn't just a half hearted attempt to get her back in his bed, he wanted her to know exactly how he felt, and he felt as though she was his all, his life, his breath.

As the song ended Bonnie looked down at her shoes and felt the first tear escape her eye and she sniffled and Elena put her arm around her best friend.

"Aw Bon's how sweet was that?" Elena said as she acknowledged Damon standing with his brows furrowed and his arms crossed in his intimidating stance.

Elena saw Stefan and slowly backed away from Bonnie leaving her unaware of Damon's presence behind her.

Bonnie raised her head to see all of the shoppers in the mall looking intently at her, she wiped away the stain of her tears and stiffed when she felt those hands touch each of her upper arms and move slowly up and down.

He stood behind her so close yet so far, he slowly moved his hands up and down her soft skin and she turned gradually to face him.

Damon looked into her teary emerald eyes and he knew that he never wanted to see her cry ever again. He moved his right hand to sweep a piece of hair out of her face and felt a sensation jolt through him, he hadn't touched her like this in so long and it felt painstakingly sweet just to be this close to her.

Without saying words they communicated, their eyes telling each other how much they loved and missed each other's touch, Bonnie put her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer to him before planting a soft chaste kiss to her plump lips, God he missed this, he missed her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and suddenly all of the watching eyes including that of her best friends were forgotten, it felt as though only She and Damon were there, in that moment.

"I cant believe you got Ray J to sing me a song, I cant believe you remembered…" She said with honesty her words soft and sweet.

"Of course I did, you have been such a monumental part of my life Bonnie, for so long, I cant really imagine you not in it, it seems wrong." Damon replied with a slight smile.

Bonnie sighed and he pulled her into his arms further so that her head was resting against his muscled chest.

After a few moments Bonnie pulled away and Damon used his fingers to tilt her chin up so that he could swoop down and give her an all-consuming kiss.

As he did this the mass number of audience members all cheered and whistled which bought Bonnie and Damon out of their secluded daze.

Looking around them, they were startled by the amount of people who had congregated around them and Bonnie blushed profusely whilst Damon just smirked proudly.

Stefan and Elena walked up to the couple and exclaimed their delight over their reconciliation.

* * *

Walking out to the parking lot Damon turned to Bonnie.

"I want to make this right you know. I need to make sure you understand that I am really sorry for lying and hurting you, I don't want to see us like that ever again, so please baby, do you forgive me?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon who towered over her and she saw the sincerity in his eyes, how could she not forgive him? He had gone above and beyond where no man had ever gone for her before; he fought hard and pushed his way back to her. She loved him and he loved her, it was so simple yet so complicated.

"How could I not, Damon? You did this all for me, to prove to me that you really do love me and I really love you, so why don't we talk later, I'm coming over at 7pm to pick up Bentley, so see you then?" Bonnie looked around the parking lot and spotted Stefan and Elena standing by their car. The car park was buzzing and everybody was stealing glimpses at the two who they distinguished from earlier and plus they were a very striking couple and most other couples envied them.

"Ok, I guess I have to count down the hours till I can see your pretty little face again." Damon joked and Bonnie lopsidedly smiled and prodded him in his chest clearly getting in the cycle of their old ways.

"Bye, Damon." Bonnie said innocently and Damon felt his manhood twitch, she was just so damn seductive and she didn't even know it.

Bonnie walked away and Damon took two long strides and pulled her arm fiercely to swing her back around to face him, Bonnie gasped and stumbled into him, he then put his arms around her waist and kissed her hungrily and passionately that she felt dizzy.

When Damon released her she looked like a grinning fool. "Your mine Bonnie, and I don't like sharing." Damon joked with a smirk and Bonnie chuckled.

"So you were the kid who kept all the toys to himself in pre-school?" Bonnie smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah." Damon replied and rolled his eyes. "See you at 7pm, Bennett." Damon pecked Bonnie's cheek and watched her walk back to Stefan and Elena.

Damon thought to himself as he stood leaning against his car with his arms folded and his eyes trained on Bonnie. Bonnie turned around and smiled sheepishly at him before shyly waving goodbye at him and getting into Stefan's car, Damon smiled in return and thought about quickly running over to her, dragging her back to his car and bundling her in.

How did he get so lucky? He was so blessed to have Bonnie in his life and he would be damned if anything were to remove her. He wasn't a possessive person but it took losing Bonnie for him to realise that he was protective and territorial of her, she was his and he was hers.

After a few minutes of reflecting Damon got into his car and drove back to their apartment, Matt, Jeremy, Rebekah and Kol were there, Kol was preparing the food while the rest of them were getting things ready for Bonnie.

Damon Loved how even though their allegiance lay with Bonnie they still helped him out and he really took a liking to all of them, each different but they all had one common goal; to protect each other fiercely from things that would hurt them. Damon had friendship like this with Alaric and once with Elijah too but that ended too soon.

* * *

"Thanks man, you have been a massive help, Bonnie will love it!" Damon shook Kol's hand whist he walked out of the apartment door.

"I know you love her and she loves you, so much, so don't screw up again!" Kol smiled and turned to the elevator.

"I wont, don't worry, I know how much she means to me and I don't plan on fucking anything up!" Damon said from the doorway as Jeremy and Rebekah walked out past him.

"Ok, I set up the theme and all you have to do is press play on the stereo if you want music, Bentley is bathed and dressed and I left your things on the bed." Rebekah instructed being her usual bossy self.

"We, Rebekah, we." Jeremy put forward after Rebekah had finished trying to sound like she had fixed everything up when in reality she had just sat on the lounge chair ordering Matt and himself around like slaves.

"Yeah, right, we." Rebekah looked at Jeremy and rolled her eyes thinking he was being petty for wanting recognition.

"Thank you for helping, I really couldn't have done it without the both of you and I really appreciate the gesture." Damon smiled at the two very different characters in front of him.

"Any time man, but I hope we won't ever have to relive this situation ever again." Jeremy sounded calm yet very serious and Damon knew he meant every word he said.

"Yeah, so treat Bon's like the princess she is or else…" Rebekah began.

"You know I will, I had a taste of life without her and I couldn't think straight without all of my thoughts going back to her. And out of interest, or else what?" Damon smirked and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot…" Rebekah watched as Damon smiled at the blonde's words that seemed so threatening but he couldn't take her seriously.

"I will keep that in mind Blondie." Damon leaned over and hugged her and she gave him a quick hug back.

"Make sure you do Jack ass." Rebekah rebuffed as she walked over to the elevator where Kol was waiting for them with Jeremy in tow.

Damon was watching the three of them pile in to the elevator when Matt appeared from behind Damon and left his hand outstretched for Damon to take.

Damon put his hand in Matt's and shook it firmly. "Thanks Matt, I'm really grateful that you helped me, I really hope we can move on from this." Damon told Matt as Matt stood quietly and returned the handshake.

"Well we were good friends before this happened and all I want for Bonnie is to be happy, so if you don't hurt her again, we wont have a problem. Besides we had fun watching the football." Matt told him sternly before walking over the thresh hold of the apartment door.

"You have my word, Matt. I won't hurt Bonnie like that again." Damon replied solemnly.

"Good, I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now, the game on Tuesday, I will get the beers and you call Alaric, Just us guys though, we don't want the whiny girls." Matt joked and walked away to the elevator.

"You got it. Oh and tell Jeremy to fire up the Barbecue, Kol can cook!" Damon shouted down the hallway and Matt gave him a thumbs up before getting into the elevator.

Damon watched Matt leave, he was so happy things were finally looking up for him and Bonnie, he had found new friends in the boys and they all got on well with him and Alaric and the girls were all so friendly and warm in their own way.

Caroline always saw the positive side to everything, she protected her friends with such ferocity that she would threaten to do the maddest things to you if you hurt anyone she loved.

Elena was the kind easy going motherly figure of the group, she was like the grandma you ran to when things didn't go your way at home, she always listened to your side of the story and gave helpful advice.

Matt was the loyal one, he always swore to stay by your side and help you through all of your hard times, he was also forgiving and compassionate on top of that.

Damon realised that Kol was the one who always loved to have a good time, he loved three things; women, food and his friends. He didn't talk about his family much but Bonnie filled him in, he had resentment towards them for forcing him into a career that he did not enjoy, hence the saying you can pick your friends but not your family.

Stefan was the brother type who always had his back and showed him unadulterated friendship and always sought to help him out if need be, and Damon always thought of Stefan as a younger brother who could really be his actual brother, that's how alike Dante and Stefan were.

Jeremy was the quiet helpful one who liked to see people smile and did anything to make it happen. He really loved Bonnie as a sister and they were like two peas in a pod so it was no surprise that he and Damon didn't get along at the beginning because he was wary of Damon, but soon things changed when they started hanging out and Jeremy grew to appreciate his friendship with Damon.

Tyler, like all other men, was more about his appearance, at first Damon thought he was a self obsessed dick but after seeing him with Caroline a few times Damon realised that it was all an act, he was a kind, understanding, respectful soul who tried to hide it underneath the douche baggery.

However unlike the rest of Bonnie's friends who took a shining to him and became close friends with him as well, Rebekah was the more stand offish type who observed a person before getting to know them and was on high alert 24/7, she was protective and much more harder to win over, but at least they became friends and occasionally had little play fights and what not.

The oven pinged and Damon was bought out of his thoughts. He pulled out the dish that Kol had made previously and set it down on the kitchen top.

"Damn! That smells so good, Kol you are a genius in your own right!" Damon exclaimed to himself making a mental note to praise Kol later.

It was quickly approaching 7pm and Damon showered and dressed and was now just dishing up the main course when he heard the front door open and close.

Bentley's little paws made the tapping sound he heard whenever anyone came in.

"How's my little man? Did you get bathed?" Damon recognised that voice all to well, Bonnie was here.

Damon put the two plates on to the table opposite each other and walked into the hall eager to see his Bonnie.

There she was, showered and smelling like her Chanel body excellence moisturiser that she always used, her beautiful chocolate hair cascading down her back in bouncy curls. Bonnie was wearing a black Bodycon mini skirt and she had on a Dallas Cowboy's jersey T-shirt tucked in. The T-shirt was fitting yet loose and it was one of her favourites since she supported the cowboys.

Damon stood, mesmerised by her beauty, he didn't even realise he was staring at her, she was so perfect time stood still.

Bonnie put Bentley back down on the ground and the little dog stretched up her leg to gain her attention back.  
Bonnie turned around and saw Damon looking at her, she didn't think he was doing it consciously but he was still doing it.

"Hey…" Bonnie began. "That smells good, what is it?" She asked and he snapped his attention from her midsection up to meet her emerald gem eyes.

"It's Crab linguine with chilli & parsley, Kol cooked it, he wanted to make something special…"

Damon and Bonnie now stood facing each other, they were a few feet apart and Damon desperately wanted to close the space between them.

"Something special? I thought I was just here to talk and pick up Bentley?" Bonnie averted her attention to the little dog that was scratching her leg in an attempt to be picked up.

"Bonnie… Please?" Damon eyed her watchfully as she bent down and picked up the mischievous cutie of a dog.

Bonnie extended to her full height with Bentley in her arms and she saw the look of utter pleading in Damon's eyes and her heart cried, yes it seemed as though everything was fine between them earlier but she couldn't just diminish the walls she had built up.

"Ok, fine since you went through all of this trouble, I guess I could stay for an hour." Bonnie compromised.

"Thank you, come on." Damon turned around and walked into the dining room where Bonnie's eyes lit up, he had candles, music and the dish looked and smelt amazing.

"Damon, you did all of this? Why?" Bonnie released Bentley and moved to walk to the kitchen to wash her hands.

As she was doing this Damon stood behind her against the Kitchen Island looking her up and down with appreciation.

"Because I wanted to show you that I would do ANYTHING for you, absolutely anything, I love you that much." Damon stated and Bonnie paused drying her hands to turn around and was shocked at how close he was.

Damon slithered closer to her until their bodies were tightly pressed against each other, bringing to life their arousal and Damon felt his dick harden whilst pressed so intimately against Bonnie's petite figure.

"Damon, I really think that-" Bonnie placed her delicate hands to Damon's hard chest.

"Bonnie, I really need you, you're like my own personal drug that I cant get enough of, I'm a junkie for you." Damon tucked a lose strand of curly hair behind Bonnie's adorable ear.

"Damon I need you too, but… the food's getting cold." Bonnie pushed Damon of her with sass and smirked at him, she then strutted into the dining room and he followed her with that self-assured grin on his face because Bonnie was actually joking with him, she had just admitted to wanting him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

"I really need to ask Kol why he had never made that before, it was brilliant!" Bonnie exclaimed, they had just finished their meal and the conversation over dinner was as though they had never been apart.

"It's because it was one of my granddad's recipes that Francesca found in an old cook book that he had written, and since I cant cook as well as Kol, he suggested that he cook." Damon told her.

"Hmm that was nice of him." Bonnie said suspiciously, it was weird that Kol wanted to help Damon, since when did they talk after the whole lying incident?

"Yeah it was, although I do owe Rebekah, Matt and Jeremy some praise, they set this up, all I had to do was dish it up." Damon took a hold of Bonnie's plate and placed it upon his as he walked to the kitchen and placed them into the dishwasher.

Bonnie didn't understand; her friends helped him to do this? Bonnie stood up and followed Damon to the kitchen.

"Rebekah, Matt and Jeremy? What are you talking about?" Bonnie questioned now really perplexed as to what was going on.

"Yeah, they came to help." That's all Damon said which had Bonnie itching to know why they came to help.

"Why did they come?" Bonnie asked directly.

Damon now understood that her friends never told her that he had come around after Bonnie found him and the girl, or that they agreed to help surprise Bonnie.

"Oh, they didn't tell you…" Damon meant to ask although it came out as more of a statement.

"Tell me what exactly?" Bonnie asked now very curious.

"After you came to the apartment on Saturday, I found out that you had come by and tried to catch up with you at the vet but you had already left so I came to your house, Stefan said you weren't in and I asked if I could talk to them, anyway they realised that I didn't mean to hurt you and they agreed to secretly help me out." Damon explained.

"Well you sure kept that quiet, and surprisingly so did they. It's weird, I don't think I have ever seen Caroline keep a secret, must be a first." Bonnie said idly touching the potted plant that was on the Kitchen Island.

She was touched he actually asked her friends for help and because they did agree to help him screamed the fact that he was being honest, and that he really wanted their relationship to get back to normal. It also said a lot about his character; he was gracious enough to admit when he was wrong and he was a determined, loving person, he reminded her of when she was in her first relationship, she was just like him, so giving and always wanting to be wanted, how could she have ever denied his love for her?

"At first it may have seemed like I was over reacting about this whole situation and maybe to some people I was, but I really cant have another person lie to me, no matter how big or small, I don't want to be treated that way again, treated like I'm worthless." Bonnie stood to her full length and Damon neared her, his hands touching the counter top either side of her as she rested against the counter. He bent his knees so that he was her height and closed the gap between them until his lips stopped inches from hers; Bonnie closed her eyes getting ready for the all-consuming, sensational, passionate kisses she shared with Damon when he whispered something.

"I know Bonnie and I understand, I wont ever keep anything like that from you again, it was wrong of me, I understand that you probably feel like you don't know me at all because of this but, you have to recognise your own creation Bonnie, you made me into this person, this more considerate, caring, passionate person that I am, and its because of you." His breath was cool and she could feel it caressing her flawless cheek.

Bonnie's emerald eyes opened and she stared back at sapphire stoned ones that belonged to the man who she knew literally completed her, the man who she was able to be herself with, the man who she needed to be with or she would lose her mind, the last few days were a perfect example…

"I love you Damon, and I can't stay mad at you, it's unjust because I know you love me too and love isn't about how much you say it, but how much you can prove that it's true, and you did, you proved it and you seemed infallible when you proved it. Damon I forgive you, can you forgive me for being such a monumental bitch for not realising it sooner?" Bonnie bought her small hands up to touch Damon's face, her eyes searching his.

A second passed until Bonnie saw the twinkle in his oceanic orbs.

Damon didn't say anything he only bought his lips crashing down on hers and the spark that ignited between them was electrical as Damon caught a hold of her tiny wrists that were now balled up against his chest as she moaned into the kiss.

Damon felt himself getting carried away as he slipped his right hand under Bonnie's skirt, Bonnie gasped at the contact and found herself pushing Damon's tight black v-neck T-shirt of off his toned creamy chest.

Only breaking contact to discard their tops which left Damon bare chested and Bonnie in her bra, the two stumbled their way into their bedroom.

Bonnie pushed Damon down on the bed and he watched in surprise as Bonnie took over and straddled him sensually as she used her tongue to create a path from his neck sown to his abdomen and back.

Damon moaned but it got caught in his throat as Bonnie unbuckled his belt and he realised that letting her take over was a pussy move so he quickly flipped her around so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He quickly shed his trousers and pulled down Bonnie's skin-tight skirt, leaving her in delicate bottle green lace underwear.

Damon stopped to take in the sight before him; she was ravishing, she looked so untouchable, almost downright sinful. He had been starved of her for so long he needed her right now.

Bonnie was confused; he was just staring at her like he had just seen a ghost…

"Damon? Is something wrong?" She asked as she propped up on her elbows.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect Bennett." He told her and began trailing wet hot kissed down her thigh until he met the apex of thigh and bit her panties, and let out a primitive growl as he pulled them down with his teeth, taking in her scent.

"Bennett, I haven't had you in so long." Damon drawled out as he placed his tongue on her core and she gasped at the sensation.

"Damon…" she moaned out as he went down on her.

He gave her one last kiss below and kissed his way up her body back to her mouth and slipped his tongue in, she welcomed the old friend and their tongues clashed and tangled making them feel all kinds of pleasures.

Damon unhooked Bonnie's bra and massaged her exposed breast's with his hand as she wrapped her caramel legs around his waist feeling the extent of his arousal through the thin material of his Armani boxers.

"I need you, now, right now." Bonnie said in rushed breaths.

She pulled down his boxers, letting his manhood spring free, she marvelled at the sight of it, even now she still couldn't believe that he was that big.

Damon resumed to kissing her again and rubbed the tip of his penis on her sensitive clit, it was indescribable pleasure that rocketed through their bodies and they had to reign in their breathing as Bonnie rocked her hips side to side to feel all of the sensations, leaving Damon breathless.

"Now, please." She begged and Damon smiled inwardly, she missed him just as much as he missed her.

"As you wish." Damon smirked and thrust his rock hard erection into her making both of them tremble.

A mixture of gasps and moans filled the room as Damon increased his pace.

After going for a while he knew that they were both nearing climax so he slipped a finger to Bonnie's core and massaged the little nub, making her writhe and whimper beneath him as they were both pushed over the edge and into ecstasy.

Damon fell in a heap next to her and pulled her in tight, wrapping his arms around her waist as her face rested on his chest.

Their chests rhythmically rose and fell as they recovered from the mind-blowing sex they had just taken part in.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you, Bennett?" Damon whispered into her hair.

Bonnie smiled gently against the muscled pecks on Damon's sculpted body.

"No, but you showed me." She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his, a sweet, slow, passionate kiss.

"I'm glad, now are you going to move back in here, Bennett?" Damon asked once the kiss ended.

"I guess, and do you realise that you only call me Bonnie when you're angry or upset? Every other time you call me Bennett." Bonnie had realised this for some time now but never mentioned it before, until now.

"I never realised, does it bother you?" He asked a little concerned.

"No, I like it, it's kind of like your tell, I know when your angry or upset with me." She told him light-heartedly.

"I'm glad I'm so transparent to you Bennett." He joked and moved his hands up and down the length of her back.

"Damon, where do you see yourself in the future?" The question surprised Bonnie because she didn't know she was even thinking about it until it fell from her mouth.

Damon didn't even seem unfazed by this he just answered simply.

"I see myself by your side, with you." Damon made a promise to himself right in that moment, he wasn't going to hold back any more, it nearly cost him the one true treasure in his life and he wasn't about to risk it again.

Bonnie was flustered because she saw her self by his side too.

"Thank you." Bonnie finally said, nothing more, just the two words.

"For?" Damon asked confused by her response.

"For loving me, for caring about me and for being honest with me." She whispered but he still heard.

"I only did that because you did that for me too. I really mean it when I say that I love you Bennett, so much so that it hurts to be away from you, so don't ever let my love go because it will kill me." He confessed and she snuggled closer to him, embracing his relaxed form.

"I wont, I love you too and I always will, that's a promise, a life long promise, Damon." She said as they both drifted of peacefully.

* * *

**How did that go? let me know what you think! thanks a million! **

**Next chapter coming very soon, I promise! **

**Love S xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Everything was just really hectic here, there was a horrendous murder in Woolwich which really made me upset because one of our soldiers was brutally murdered! It's absolutely disgusting to think of and even though I don't live in that part of London it still scared me because Woolwich is a very nice area! Anyway I was in my new favourite tea shop, The Muffin Man Tea Shop when I finally managed to write this chapter and I have also Started another Fan fiction for Bamon which I will upload at a later date, but for now ENJOY!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 16 – Cushion Cut Emerald**

"Where did Bentley run off to?" Damon asked Bonnie as they strolled through the vineyard hand in hand on the beautiful blistering summer's day.

They were back in Venice visiting Damon's parents for a holiday. They decided that a break would be a good stress reliever and boy were they correct!

"There he is, by one of the workers, I think he's begging him for a grape!" Bonnie giggled as she looked of into the distance at where the ball of fluff was jumping all over an adoring worker.

"He is one of the most weirdest dogs I have ever met! He eats vegetables and fruit." Damon held Bonnie's hand tighter as they picked out a nice place to have their picnic just under a big willow tree that gave them a fabulous view of the extensive Salvatore property and kept them shaded from the blazing sun.

Bonnie sat down on the blue and red picnic blanket and helped Damon unpack the food from the basket Francesca provided for them.

"Yeah he most definitely is." Bonnie agreed and spotted Lexi and Dante walking up to meet them.

Bonnie waved her hand as Damon pulled out the cutlery.

"Right on time." Damon smirked.

"When have you known me to be late brother?" Dante shook his brother's hand and proceeded to kiss Bonnie gently on her cheek.

Bonnie and Lexi sat huddled in a corner catching up and gossiping. Ever since Dante and Lexi's surprise wedding they had been in the limelight as the perfect power couple; Lexi being Lord Branson's daughter and Dante being from one of the most famous and wealthiest Italian American families, their lives were being constantly watched 24/7 and they had also endorsed a new TV show due to be filmed very soon.

"I'm so glad that you and Dante joined us, it's becoming a nice tradition!" Bonnie beamed up at Lexi who in turn smiled back.

"Yeah so am I, married life is bliss! Dante and I hardly leave the bedroom now and I'm so loving it! How are you and Damon?" Lexi asked happily.

"I think were the happiest that we've ever been, he seems more invested in us now and I feel like I can trust him with every aspect of my life, everything is perfect to me." Bonnie replied with a lazy smile playing on her features.

Lexi observed Bonnie carefully before responding.

"He has always been invested in you Bons, he loves you with all his heart, I can see it, its you Bonnie, it's only you, forever."

"Ok, wow, where did you get all that from lex?" Bonnie asked stunned at Lexi's proclamation.

"It's just a feeling I've had from the start." She replied whilst looking between Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie didn't have time to respond as Damon moved closer to her and pulled her in between his legs.

"Here, try this, Francesca said it was the finest chocolate chip Cannoli this side of Italy." Damon lovingly placed the end of the cream filled shell into Bonnie's succulent lips.

She bit into it slowly, savouring the taste of the Cannoli and the feeling of her back slouching against the firmness of Damon's abdomen.

"That's brilliant! It's so good, tell Francesca that she's a doll for buying them!" Bonnie was amazed at how intense the flavour of the Cannoli tasted and how sweet it was; not too sweet to make one sick but sweet enough to achieve perfection.

"Oh she didn't buy them Baby, she made them, it's her secret recipe." Damon smiled happily watching Bonnie's eyes light up as she licked her lips trying to find a trace of the sweetness hidden somewhere on her kissable lips.

"Well its not going to be a secret for long Romeo." Bonnie gave Damon that nickname because he constantly tried to make her swoon and jump all over him with his smooth words and irresistible charm.

"Hmm, I think you should brush up your persuasion, Bennett." he said spreading the cream of the Cannoli all over Bonnie's lips.

"Hey, don't waste it, give it to me!" Bonnie giggled and playfully slapped Damon's knee.

"I'm not going to waste it…" Damon bent down and crushed his lips with Bonnie's, licking of the sweet cream and making her moan with surprise.

Before Bonnie could deepen the kiss, Dante cleared his throat and the two of them looked over in his direction where he and Lexi had a mixture of amusement and stunned expression on their face.

"Well look's like things are better than back to normal then?" Dante questioned as he quirked a brow and both Damon and Bonnie's cheeks reddened because they forgot they had an audience and the audience being his brother and his wife was a very unusual thought that made Damon smile with embarrassment.

"Way better than normal brother, we're picture perfect, right Bon's?" Damon asked Bonnie who still looked mortified at the fact that she wasn't aware that they were there, Damon consumed her, she was never aware of anyone else when Damon was around, she always felt at home with him, like she was destined to be with him forever, maybe Lexi was right.

"You got it boy." Bonnie said with a cute smile.

"Wait I missed a bit." Damon swooped back down and kissed Bonnie all over her mouth being playfully greedy and made sloshing sounds while they both laughed and Dante and Lexi threw a few pillows at them.

"When you're quite finished devouring Bonnie, some of us might want some food, and the privilege to keep it down Damon." Lexi smiled over at the loving couple and felt her heart flutter, she knew from the very start at the charity gala that Damon and Bonnie were the perfect match, they weren't perfect individually but together they were.

Damon picked his head up and pouted at Lexi before giving Bonnie one more quick kiss and wiped her mouth with a wet wipe to clean her of the stickiness, and he did the same with his mouth after.

The four of them ate their picnic and lounged in the sun before retreating back to the mansion to get some rest for the next day since Gabriella and Giuseppe were taking them out.

* * *

Damon lay on top of Bonnie, their fingers entwined around each other and their lips touching in a heated loving making session.

Bonnie moaned into Damon's mouth and he felt the hint of his release hit hard as he began to move faster and faster inside of an over powered Bonnie who was writhing beneath him feeling the same sensation as he was.

"I will never be able to forget how tight you are around me, does it hurt?" He asked, kissing her neck scared that he hadn't ever thought about this before.

Bonnie gave a short laugh before grinding her hips in motion with Damon's.

"Would I keep doing this if it hurt?" She sassed and moaned at the intense pleasure that hit her body all over.

Damon smiled and grunted loudly as he felt Bonnie's sweet release that made Damon have his own powerful release that shook the bed.  
Panting and out of breath, the two of them lay in all of their naked glory on the big wooden mahogany four poster bed.

Bonnie closed her eyes; her mouth turned up in a satisfied smile as Damon used his knuckles to create a soothing motion on Bonnie's toned tummy.

"What are you smiling about Bennett?" Damon asked her whilst he propped his arm up on the pillow to support his head as he watched the stunning green-eyed beauty.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bonnie's smile grew even bigger if possible.

"Yes, yes I would, that's exactly what I asked." Damon laughed.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at her petite gold watch and remembered how she lost it and how Damon bought it back to her, if she had never forgotten it, they might not be here now.

Readjusting herself to match Damon's pose identically, Bonnie smiled thoughtfully.

"Do you believe in fate Damon?" Bonnie asked, her smile now fading and a look of contemplation on her features.

Damon thought about her question for a moment before responding.

"I believe in inevitability, the fact that from the moment you're born, you're going to die, and that concept makes me understand that you should spend your life looking forward, and not living in the past as everyone else moves on, I'm not saying to forget your past because you are a product of your environment that helped mould you into who you are today, but keep the past as memories not as the outline for your future."

They both remained silent, thinking over Damon's words for a few moments before Bonnie smiled.

"You're a very insightful person, I think it's one of your most admirable qualities." Bonnie ruffled Damon's midnight locks with her hand that wasn't keeping her head supported.

"I am, am I?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes you are." Bonnie stated as she pulled the white sheet over her exposed body to cover herself. "I love you so much, you know that right?" Bonnie whispered as if she didn't want Damon to hear.

"Of course I do, you know that you are my one and only right?" Damon smiled a genuine smile at the girl he loved with every fibre of his being, with every single breath he breathed and with every single second he lived.

"I know that, Damon, I think I've always known that, but I was to scared to acknowledge it." Bonnie confessed.

"Well I'm glad you have now, no matter how long it took for you to get here!" Damon teased.

"You're such a baby at times Romeo." Bonnie winked and glanced back at her gold watch. "10:23am! Damon, come on! Get up! Your parents want us to be ready for breakfast at 11am!" Bonnie squawked as she jumped out of bed and made her way to the ensuite where she turned on the shower and brushed her teeth at the sink before getting under the warm spray of the water.

Damon reluctantly got up and made the bed before finding a change of clothes and setting it aside for when he had his shower.

After 8 minutes Bonnie was done with her shower, her newly cleaned body glistening beautifully in the rays of the sun shining through the glass doors of the balcony as she secured the towel around her wet frame.

There he stood, all naked and proud, with that smug grin in place.

"Hurry up and shower Damon! We can't go for round two!" Bonnie reprimanded Damon whose grin didn't falter.

Bonnie moved over to the chest of drawers and picked out a sleeveless cream satin leopard print mini dress with cut out panels at the neckline and she chose to pair it with a pair of black and gold ankle lock pumps.

When she turned back around she saw Damon still standing there.

"Damon!" Bonnie whined. "Were going to be late for breakfast, or rather your going to be late for breakfast because I'm going to leave your sorry ass behind if you don't get a wriggle on quick time."

"Kiss me first." Damon was like a demanding three-year-old and Bonnie found him irritating yet adorable as she gave in to his demands.

"Better?" She asked as her lips left his, instantly wanting more contact but she knew it would end up back in bed and they would be even later.

"Better." Damon smiled and walked into the bathroom whilst Bonnie stared at his amazing ass, wondering who's was better, his or hers?

* * *

"Say cheese!" sarcasm dripping from every word of Damon's sentence that was directed at Lexi, Gabriella and Bonnie.

The three women stood linking arms and smiling outside the Santa Maria Della Salute.

Their day consisted of a home made full Italian breakfast courtesy of Francesca, then at 12pm the group of six made their way into the city central where they went site seeing, although they were hounded by photographers and paparazzi continuously so that was a new experience for Bonnie who handled herself very graciously.

"My Bella, you look absolutely radiant in front of this equally radiant building!" Giuseppe paid Bonnie a complement that left her smiling like a fool.

"That's lovely of you to say, thank you." Bonnie replied as she pushed her Michael Kors medina sunglasses up to her silky brown locks.

"Are you enjoying yourself Bella?" Giuseppe asked her intently as they walked over to the riverbank.

"When I'm with you, always!" Bonnie joked and earned a hearty laugh from the older gentleman.

"I am glad, how is my son treating you?" Giuseppe and Bonnie were now sitting on the steps of the riverbank as Gabriella, Damon, Lexi and Dante were still taking pictures, unaware of the pairs absence.

"Damon is so good to me, Giuseppe. I really love him, he treats me so well and I have no complaints at all." Bonnie smiled so lovingly that Giuseppe felt his heart constrict; he knew this girl had pure intentions with Damon, that was no lie, she loved him with everything, just by looking in her eyes he could tell. But what scared him was that his son had never had a girlfriend before and he may not know how to deal with this new experience.

"I know Bella, I know you love him and I know that you are probably the only one for Damon, he will never love another like he does you, but…" Giuseppe paused. "Remember that this is new to him, you have been together for a little over a year and he is completely smitten with you in every aspect. He loves you Bella, but I'm sure you already know that, all I am asking of you is to keep an open mind of how Damon operates. But maybe that's just me not giving him enough credit…" Giuseppe put his strong arm around Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, don't you worry, I speak Damon language and he is everything I will ever want in a partner. Perhaps you don't give him enough credit but then saying that, the devil was once an angel." Bonnie joked and Giuseppe gave her a warm smile.

"You are absolutely wonderful my dear, you balance Damon out perfectly, and I'm glad to see you have helped him mature, you don't take his shit and I admire you for that."

"We have an understanding." Bonnie looked out over the sublime majestic waters as the heat from the sun kissed her body all over.

"Yes, not many women can rein in a Salvatore, you know with our extremely good looks, swooning charm and enticing charisma it is fairly hard to find a good woman, but I am happy that both of my sons have found their perfect match, you and Lexi have made great additions to our family." Giuseppe was growing on Bonnie, she loved him like she would her father, he was sweet yet stern and he did some very commendable things that one would only have a high level of respect for him.

"Ah the infamous Salvatore charm! I know it all too well!" Bonnie giggled which had Giuseppe joining in.

"Well we were wondering where you two had scurried of to." Gabriella's voice was full of amusement and laughter as she stood over Bonnie and Giuseppe.

"Just talking about how beautiful my wife is." Giuseppe winked at Gabriella who blushed and giggled.

"And there is the charm!" Bonnie professed with a grin as she stood up and walked over to Gabriella.

"Come dear, let us go and get an ice cream!" Gabriella steered Bonnie away with one hand on her shoulder and the other on Lexi's.

As the three women walked towards the ice cream truck, Giuseppe took this time to talk to Damon and Dante.

After a while Bonnie and Lexi were talking with Gabriella as they sat at a picnic bench while the men continued to talk.

"And you are absolutely sure?" Dante asked Damon as the three men leaned against the wall watching the three women from a distance.

"Yes, I am, I have been since the moment I knew what love felt like, I'm ready." Damon claimed as he looked back over at the serene waters.

"Well in that case you have to phone her father, you need to ask his permission son." Giuseppe told Damon.

"Yes, you have to, no matter how old fashioned that may sound, it's respectable and fathers like that." Dante patted Damon's back as if to say well done.

"I have everything planned out, it took that talk we just had for me to realise that I need Bonnie in my life and I want to wake up to her every morning and I only want to be with her for the rest of my life. I only want her, forever." Damon smiled a small smile whilst thinking of that little revelation.

"We all know that son! We have all seen it first hand!"

"I want to go ring shopping, can I be assured that you two will come with me?" Damon asked, his gaze still lingering on the water.

"Of course." Giuseppe and Dante both agreed.

"Ok, then tonight after dinner we can leave, that gives me enough time to phone Robert and get mother and Lexi to occupy Bonnie's time." Damon formulated his plan out loud.

"That's perfect, but if you don't want this to get out, keep it down son, you know how we are always in the public eye." Giuseppe was always being watched by the paparazzi, he had been brought up like this as his family were very famous and he was an heir to his parents and his grandparents and so forth and so on, he was to inherit all of the vineyards and the businesses from them and since his family were being watched by tabloids he brought his sons up to always be aware of their surroundings.

Damon nodded solemnly and turned around just in time to see the girls walking up to them.

He spotted Bonnie, she looked so pure and unspoiled, almost heaven like. She waved at him and he felt his dick move in his trousers.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked as she stretched her hand out for Damon to take. He pushed himself of the wall and latched onto her delicate hand.

"You betcha." He smiled up at her before giving her a small kiss on the back of her hand, smelling her enticing Yves Saint Laurent Manifesto fragrance.

"Then lets scoot." Bonnie loved how Damon made her feel weak at the knees just by looking at her; she was always amazed at how stunning he was for a man.

They all got back into the limo and headed back to the estate where Giuseppe filled both Gabriella and Lexi in on the plan and they both got terribly excited and carried away and Dante had to remind them that Damon hasn't even asked Bonnie yet!

* * *

"Bonnie! Gabriella's taking us shopping in Milan! Hurry up and get ready the helicopter's coming in ten!" Lexi shouted from the Bottom of the stairs and Bonnie quickly grabbed her bag and pulled on her dress.

Bonnie sat at the end of the bed, bent over trying to do up her expensive black and gold ankle lock pumps that she had worn early on in the day when the group went sight seeing.

Damon sat up against the backrest of the bed with a single white sheet covering him from the waist downwards as he watched Bonnie carefully, absorbing every detail.

"What are you going to buy?" Damon asked as he crawled over to Bonnie and swept her hair to the side before kissing her neck tentatively.

"I don't know yet, what do you want me to buy?" Bonnie asked with her eyes closed, loving what Damon was doing to her.

"I think they have a Boux Avenue store there, or even a Victoria Secret…" Damon kissed a path up Bonnie's neck to her ear.

"I will see if I can find one, but… right now I have to go, so you need to stop that sexy attack on my body." Bonnie sighed.

"Hmm, ok, I will be waiting right here when you get back, Bennett, so we can finish this." Damon gave Bonnie's neck one last kiss before moving his hand down her back to zip up the dress which made Bonnie gasp with surprise because she wasn't expecting him to do that nor did she realise her zip was undone.

"Thank you." She managed to squeak out.

"No problem, now go and have fun!" Damon lay back down on the bed and Bonnie stood up and pressed her full lips to his and the contact instantly made him hard again.

"Hey, no fair! Now you're going to leave me with this! You witch!" Damon whined with pleading eyes.

Bonnie chucked deviously and walked out of the bedroom to be greeted By Lexi and Gabriella.

"Let's shop girls!" Gabriella clapped her hands together and smiled happily as both girls followed her outside to where the helipad was located.

Damon watched out of the window as the three of them piled in and the helicopter whizzed away.

"Time to get this over with…" Damon told himself as he picked up his phone and dialled Robert Bennett's number.

After a few moments Robert picked up.

"Damon, how are you son?" Robert seemed in a good mood much to Damon's pleasure.

"I'm fine thank you Sir, I was just calling to ask you something important." Damon said shyly.

"Let me guess, your wondering if Bonnie has an off switch?" Robert joked.

"No sir, I was just calling to ask you if I could… I was just wondering I if could ask for your daughters hand in Marriage, Sir?" Damon closed his eyes shut tight and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Wow, well Damon, you have my blessing, make my Daughter a taken woman! Have you asked her yet?" Robert exclaimed and Damon released the breath he was holding and opened his eyes wide in shock.

'Well that went easier than expected!' Damon thought to himself.

"No, sir, not yet I'm hoping to find a nice ring tonight and do it over dinner tomorrow." Damon told Robert who was smiling.

"Well good luck to you son and call me tomorrow with news, I know Abby will be dying to know!" Robert told Damon who was now fist pumping the air.

"I will do, give my love to Abby, Emily and Jamie."

"Alright son, I will let you go so you can get started on shopping. Bye." Robert said carefully as he placed his hand on the table.

"Thank you sir, bye." Damon hung up the phone and did a little wiggle of happiness as Bentley jumped up on Damon's lap.

"You hear that boy? We're going to need to rent you a tux if mommy says yes!" Damon told the little dog.

Damon got up from the bed and pulled his boxers and trousers on before pulling his shirt of the chair and making his way downstairs to go shopping with Dante and Giuseppe. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**Love S xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**I know! I know! I'm a complete bitch for taking my sweet time to upload this! I am so sorry! But I would just like to sincerely thank everybody who reviewed and continues to review! You guys are my inspiration, and I make it a thing to write for my audience, so thank you for allowing me this pleasure! Now lets get this show on the road!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 17 – Tying my shoelace**

After coming back to estate, Bonnie, Lexi and Gabriella all parted ways, Bonnie returned to the bedroom to find no Damon so she took this time to take a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi.

Soaking in the bath with her hair twisted up in a loose bun and a glass of champagne in her hand, Bonnie closed her eyes and relaxed.

She was so relaxed that she hadn't heard the bathroom door creak open or the shedding of clothes.

The water around her body started shifting and Bonnie could sense that something wasn't right, popping her eyes open she found Damon sitting at the other end of the tub.

"For fuck sake Damon! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bonnie splashed some water at Damon who sat up straight with an amused look on his face.

"It's highly unlikely you would have suffered a myocardial infarction." Damon commented as his hand slipped under the water and latched on around Bonnie's inner thigh.

Bonnie yelped when she felt Damon pinch her. "So where did you go?" Bonnie asked.

"Out." Damon replied nonchalantly as he ran his fingers up and down Bonnie's inner thigh, making Bonnie shiver at the feeling.

"Can you be more specific? Or is it a secret?" Bonnie questioned as she slid over to Damon so that she was in between his legs, still facing him.

Damon didn't reply he just kept his eyes on her face watching her smile deviously.

"Because I have ways of making you talk…" Bonnie set down her glass on the side and wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulders before kissing his collarbone up to his ear and then each side of his lips.

Damon pulled Bonnie flush against him and rubbed his hard erection against her soft clit.

Bonnie moaned and Damon took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss deepened with both tongues fighting for dominance, Damon's hands massaged Bonnie's hips and rocked her back and forth against his erection, each time igniting more lust between the two.

Finally Damon moved Bonnie up higher and slowly inched his way into her tight channel until he was fully buried inside of her.

Bonnie whimpered and Damon moved her hips up and down with his hands holding each side, increasing his own pace at the same time to make it more intense for them.

Damon kissed Bonnie's chest as she started panting. He looked into her eyes and she bit down on her lip, this time felt different, she felt as if she was one with him, as if he felt that feeling too, taking the 'I love you' they spoke to each other to a whole new level, like this solidified just what love meant.

Tiptoeing the line of culmination, both Damon and Bonnie were exhausted as he pushed one last deep thrust into her which had them both feeling euphoric and on cloud nine.

"You never did tell me where you went." Bonnie said with huffed breaths as Damon slipped out of her and she kissed him heatedly.

"Shopping with Dante and dad, I bought something for you." Damon told her whilst catching his breath, he had her wrapped up in his strong arms with her head resting on his chest.

"For me?" Bonnie said in shock, what was he doing buying presents for her?

"Yes, but it's a surprise so no peaking, ok?" Damon warned Bonnie as he got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his narrow hips.

"Yes sir." Bonnie faux saluted.

Damon walked into the bedroom and picked up a plain white bag with black block capital writing on the front.

He inhaled and walked into the bathroom, he crouched down and presented the bag to Bonnie.

As she saw the writing on the bag she squealed like a pig, it was from one of her favourite designers.

"Balenciaga! Damon! That's my favourite designer!" Bonnie squeaked as she sat up a little straighter and took the bag Damon had held out to her.

"I know, that's why I want you to have this." Damon told her, he looked her in the eyes before continuing. "Well open it then!" He said impatiently.

Bonnie opened the bag and found a matching box inside. Carefully, Bonnie lifted the lid as she marvelled at the material inside.

It was a champagne tulle-detailed cocktail dress with artistically executed embroidery that was one of the most magnificent dresses Bonnie had ever laid eyes on.

"Damon, it's perfect! Thank you! I don't even know what to say…" Bonnie said awe-stricken by the faultless gift she had received from him.

Damon just smiled a small smile and gave Bonnie a kiss on her forehead before getting up and walking back into the bedroom.

"I'm glad you like it baby, why don't you wear it tonight, were going to dinner at one of our favourite restaurants." Damon spoke as he dried off and pulled on an expensive handmade grey Armani suit.

"Ok, that should be fun!" Bonnie agreed before finally climbing out of the bath and getting ready herself.

* * *

As they arrived at the front of the restaurant, Bonnie looked around, taking in all of the flashy lights and glitz and glamour this celebrity favourite spot had to offer.

Damon couldn't keep his eyes of the beauty holding his hand, she looked absolutely stunning in that dress he had bought her, the top half revealing a tasteful hint of cleavage with the sheer mesh fabric at the top, stopping at the notched detail of the 'v' shaped bust line.

The skirt area of the dress was thigh high but it didn't look tacky or low class, Bonnie wore it with sophistication and elegance as she matched it with black criss cross-strapped heels.

The maitre d lead them to their reserved table, Damon pulled out Bonnie's chair and she giggled that sweet giggle that Damon couldn't get enough of and thanked him.

The conversation flowed though the meal, but Bonnie felt as though Damon was preoccupied with something else.

"Are you ok Damon? You seem preoccupied with something." Bonnie commented as Damon turned his attention back to her.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking of something, how is your gnocchi?" Damon replied as he slightly smiled.

"Yeah, it's really good. Are you sure? You seem almost nervous!" Bonnie commented again as Damon fixed his tie and inhaled a deep breath.

"Nope, I'm as cool as a cucumber." This earned a laugh from Bonnie who was now finished picking at her dinner.

"Well lets hope you stay that way in the Italian sun!" Bonnie joked and Damon chuckled lightly.

"Oh, deserts coming and it's your favourite!" Damon clapped his hands together and Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"I don't remember ordering this…" Bonnie said with a mixture of confusion and delight etched on her face.

"That's because this gentleman pre ordered it for you Madame." The waitress with blond flowing curls, a thick Italian accent and a ten-watt smile gestured to Damon.

Bonnie smiled back to the waitress and then she sent Damon a sexy flirty look, which had him rearing to go, but he had to remember his goal for tonight, he couldn't have distractions and right now, Damon JR was a hell of a disturbance.

"You know me so well baby." Bonnie cooed as she cut of a bit of her chocolate and raspberry mousse on her fork and held it out for Damon to eat.

"And that is why this is my favourite restaurant." Damon said as he savoured the sweet and sour taste of the dessert.

"Ditto." Bonnie replied.

Damon sat back, watching the woman he so desperately wanted to make his wife, she was beautiful, charming, sophisticated, intelligent, loving and above all else she was his.

Bonnie could feel his intense stare burning right through her as she lifted her eyes and met his with a meek smile.

"What are you thinking about? You've been this way since we sat down, tell me, is there something bothering you?" Bonnie pressed as she placed her delicate manicured hands on the table.

"Nothing at all." Damon returned with a small smile.

Bonnie stirred, she felt uncomfortable with his eyes watching her every movement, it was as though he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Damon, come on, honesty is the best policy, and if I'm being honest I think you have something on your mind and you wont share. You never know, I might have a solution to your problem." Bonnie spoke persuasively.

She was right, all she had to say was the three-letter word and his world would be complete, well almost, but for the most part it would be. She was his world, the epicentre of it all, every thing that he has become, it's because of this young beautiful woman who possessed everything he ever wanted and needed.

"Bonnie, I'm being honest, there is nothing wrong, I'm just thinking about things, trust me now." Damon told her, she sighed but lifted her hands in surrender.

"Fine, I'm finished, what do you want to do now?" Bonnie asked resuming her previous demeanour as the satisfied girlfriend.

"Let me just settle up and we can go for a walk around the lake, how does that sound?" Damon asked as he lost all nerve of proposing to her in front of all of these people. To hell with that game plan, he would just have to muster up enough courage and wing it.

"Sounds perfect!" Bonnie gushed, Damon could be so romantic at times, she loved him so much it hurt to be away from him for long periods of time, he was her all.

Damon called the waitress over and paid for their meal. After leaving a hefty tip, him and Bonnie walked hand in hand out of the expensive restaurant and walked along the pathway next to the shore of the lake Garda.

Bonnie was amazed; even at night this place looked incredibly spectacular with the bight multicoloured lights from various bars, clubs and restaurants shining on the placid water.

Damon removed his grey suit jacket and placed it around Bonnie's shoulders, Damon didn't know why but seeing her in his jacket did something to the insides of him, like she was supposed to be in his clothes, even though it didn't fit her in size, she fit right into them. He couldn't tell her this but he had never given a girl his jacket before apart from her, even when he was trying to get into a girl's pants, he never offered his jacket. It was just something he didn't do. Until now.

Bonnie craned her neck so that she could just about reach Damon's mouth where she placed a loving heated kiss.

Damon returned the kiss and closed his eyes. They walked until they were further from the rest of the people that were stood on the path, mostly lovers but the odd dog walker.

Bonnie stood holding the railings and Damon stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting in between where her neck and collarbone touched.

"Thank you for such an amazing year and nearly eight months, it's been so great, even when we fought, it was still great because you came back to me. I'm happy that you've shared your life with me, I'm happy that you think I deserve you and above all else I'm happy that you share the love I have for you." Damon spoke softly into Bonnie's ear and she shut her eyes as a tiny tear dropped down her cheek.

"Damon, I know-" Bonnie started but Damon cut her off.

"Just let me say this Bonnie, just let me say how much I need you, how much I want you and most importantly how much no one on this planet, will ever even come close to comparing with you, no one could compete with you for my love, ever. Without you I'm lost Bonnie, I'm incomplete and lacking purpose so…" Damon released his hold on Bonnie and stepped backwards as she turned around to see what was going on.

Bonnie turned around expecting to be nearly eye level with the one person who could say that they knew her inside and out and not be lying, but she saw him, kneeling down holding a beautiful Emerald ring sparkling despite the darkness of the night.

Bonnie inwardly gasped, he was proposing, he actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he made this conscious decision and that blindsided her for a few seconds before she knew what was going on.

"When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that you were very special. Now I know how very special you really are and I am so in love with you. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't have believed possible. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life, and growing old together." Damon looked deeply into Bonnie's eyes as he spoke.

Sapphire met emerald and Bonnie couldn't help the continuous stream of tears flooding her eyes.

"You are so smooth, did you just make all of that up on the spot?" Bonnie laughed through tears, easing a bit of the nervousness that Damon felt.

"Well you know me baby, I'm smooth like butter." Damon chuckled and inhaled.

"Bonnie what do you think? Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Damon asked that question with the little courage he had left and Bonnie sniffled like a true unsuspecting woman before answering.

"Damon, I…"

* * *

**And now you all must be thinking I'm an even bigger bitch for leaving it there but I need some time to think this through! Don't worry I'm not going to ruin it too much... ha ha I joke. But seriously guys did you like it? let me know in a review or PM. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter and so sorry again for not uploading it sooner.**

**Love S xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Three simple words**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Sorry it took so long, I only just got a chance to upload this as I got my laptop back yesterday! I also started another story so if your bored go check that out ;) Thanks for being so patient and I hope y'all like this chapter!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 18 – A Gift of Great Magnitude**

"Bonnie what do you think? Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Damon, I…" Bonnie sniffled out, she really wasn't expecting this in the least, she thought her and Damon were in a really good place and even though they were in a really good place, she never thought he was this serious.

Damon hung his head, thinking that Bonnie was going to reject him. He loved her so much it physically hurt and he knew Bonnie loved him too.

Maybe his love wasn't enough…

"Damon, I love you so much. And I know You love me too, but seeing how serious you are about us, it did something to me…" She spoke gazing upon him as he knelt down with his head still hanging. "It made me realise that without you I'm not complete, I won't ever be again because I want to be with you, forever and always, so marrying you would be an honour." Bonnie watched as Damon slowly lifted his head to look at her with unshed tears in his beautiful eyes.

Maybe his love was more than enough…

Damon stood to his full height and wrapped his arms around Bonnie as he roughly kissed her with all the satisfaction and contentment fuelling the kiss. Bonnie melted against him and Damon pulled away when he felt something wet against his own cheeks and realised that Bonnie was crying effortlessly with happiness.

He gave her an impossibly exultant smile and she responded by giggling whilst tears still dropped down her cheeks.

He lifted up her left hand and slid the beautiful dazzling iridescent emerald ring onto her ring finger.

They both stood there, marvelling at how perfectly the ring seemed to suit Bonnie and how it was the perfect fit.

After a moment they both looked up at each other and a feeling swelling up in both of their chests seemed to engulf them as they kissed passionately with such fever it was contagious as they only resurfaced to get air and then resumed their passionate display.

Both out of breath, they rested their foreheads against each other's and looked happily at one another.

They didn't need to say any words, they knew what each other was thinking as they walked back to the taxi and climbed in, making their way back to the Salvatore estate.

* * *

"Shhh! They're coming this way." Dante told the group of four who were hiding in the dark shadows of the foyer.

Giuseppe and Gabriella had come up with a plan to surprise the young couple who were sure would come back engaged. It was just something about young Bonnie that had Both Gabriella and Giuseppe knowing that there would never ever be anyone else for their son. She was all he needed, now and forever. Call it a sixth sense but they were positively sure that Damon and Bonnie were soul mates.

Dante and Lexi stood behind the staircase looking towards the front door while Gabriella and Giuseppe waited by the large centrepiece, hidden from view.

Damon held the door open for Bonnie as they walked through and he closed it tight behind them.

Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear and they both started laughing quietly.

"Not here, upstairs!" Damon told Bonnie and he signalled to creep up the stairs slowly and quietly.

But just as they were about to make their getaway, Dante switched on the light.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The four of them shouted and Bonnie screamed and clutched her chest in an attempt to stop its erratic beating.

"You scared the life out of me!" Bonnie chastised.

Dante, Giuseppe, Lexi and Gabriella all now stood by the right staircase peering up at Bonnie and Damon who were clutching on to the railing for dear life.

"So, lets see the ring." Lexi smiled and nodded towards Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie returned her smile and couldn't seem to stop smiling and when she looked around it seemed it was contagious as everyone wore similar smiles.

Lexi latched onto Bonnie's hand and studied the ring carefully. "It's absolutely beautiful on you Bonnie, good job Damon." Lexi credited Damon and he seemed to absorb the compliment, which Bonnie was sure only made his ego that much bigger.

"Thank you Lexi, I love it too." Bonnie agreed as Giuseppe and Gabriella moved in closer to congratulate the couple with hugs and kisses.

"Welcome to our family, Bonnie, after you say 'I do' you know you will be stuck with him 'till death do us part' you know?" Giuseppe joked as he held Bonnie tightly to him and she laughed.

"Its all good, I have already got my weapons loaded." Bonnie joked back as Giuseppe released her and shook Damon's and then it was Gabriella's turn to send warm wishes Bonnie's way.

After all the congratulations were over Bonnie and Damon said good night and closed their bedroom door behind them…

* * *

"So I was thinking about your napkin choice, remember the napkin and the silverware always have to mould well together, it's about the finer details, Bonnie." Gabriella was conversing on about silverware at nine thirty in the morning as Bonnie dipped her soldier into her egg.

"Oh yes, Gabriella is right, napkins are basically the pinnacle of the whole meal, Bonnie, you need to have the whole cutlery designed around it, its of great importance that you get a designed planned out early." Lexi joined in.

The three women were sitting at the table with Bonnie in the middle trying to look interested in the dead topic of conversation.

Bonnie's face lit up as she saw Damon walk down the stairs and as he walked over to her he gave her a cheeky smile and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing a plate and picking up the serving spoon for the scrambled eggs.

Just as he was about to place a helping of the eggs on his plate a strong hand grabbed his arm. "You can eat later, first we have a suit fitting, your mother booked us in for ten in Milan so hurry because were going to be late as it is." Giuseppe pulled Damon behind him and Damon let out a huff and his pulled a face as if he were a six year old who didn't get his way.

Bonnie watched this with her own smirk on her face, not really focussing on what Lexi and Gabriella had to say.

"-And then the swans can be released, yes, that's such an excellent idea!" Lexi praised.

That snapped Bonnie out of her daydream. "What? No, no Swans, just simple elegance, that's all I ask for. Please." Bonnie pleaded with a soft tone as she looked left at Lexi and then right at Gabriella.

Lexi and Gabriella exchanged glances and nodded solemnly. "Whatever is to your satisfaction my dear." Gabriella smiled and patted Bonnie on the back lightly.

"Mine, and Damon. But if it wouldn't be too much trouble, it would mean so much to me if you could both help me plan this wedding, but saying that, we haven't even picked a date yet, Damon only said 'some time soon' so let me first get the date right." Bonnie latched on to both Lexi and Gabriella's hands and smiled lightly.

"Of course sweetie, now eat up because we have a spa session in half and hour!" Gabriella clapped her hands together and carefully placed a mouthful of corn flakes into her mouth.

* * *

As Bonnie came up for air she felt the scorching sun hit her face and when she dipped down again she felt the gentle burning sensation subside, only for the cycle to be repeated again.

"Quite the swimmer I see." Lexi sat on the steps of the pool in her red bikini watching Bonnie bob up and down effortlessly.

Bonnie joined Lexi on the steps, soaking in the blistering sun. "My dad was a volunteer swimming coach for our elementary school, he thought it was important to learn certain skills."

"Ah yes, the art of survival. Whilst your dad taught you to ride a bike and swim, mine taught me how to make $5000 in five minutes." Lexi informed Bonnie who wasn't sure weather Lexi was glad or not.

"To be honest, I've always loved swimming, the ocean, corals, you know? I went to Fiji on my eighteenth birthday and I was amazed at everything I witnessed, the way nature was simply existing." Fiji was one of the best holidays Bonnie had ever experienced; it was so different to her definition of normalcy, it was like an alternate reality.

"When you think about it, aren't we all just simply existing?" Lexi asked rhetorically.

"This conversation just got very deep indeed." Bonnie giggled and Lexi joined in.

"It's probably because the masseuse did such a wonderful job, I feel so relaxed, its like I'm on Valium." It was just after lunchtime when the trio got back to the estate and they were just indulging in a relaxing swim whilst the sun was at its peak, although she lived in California, Bonnie had never experienced sun like this before, she felt as though it was going to incinerate her.

Bonnie nodded in agreement as She spotted Damon walk out of the sunroom in her direction. She was glad she was able to tell Dante and Damon apart after all the time the four of them spent together after the first visit, it was like a new leaf turned over. Bonnie and Damon went to New York to see Lexi and Dante and vice versa. They were genuinely friends and Lexi got on great with Rebekah, Elena, Caroline and her sister Emily.

Damon cannonballed into the pool splashing the two girls in the process. He swam up to the steps of the pool where Bonnie was relaxing and tickled her inner thighs.

Bonnie giggled and covered his hand with hers to stifle his movements to no avail.

"Damon!" Bonnie squeaked.

"What? Upset that you don't get to see me in my tighty whities?" Damon joked as he easily picked Bonnie up and pulled her to the centre of the pool where she rested back on him as he held her in his arm, both enjoying the floating motion.

"Trust me when I say that I see you in them enough around the apartment, I get up in the morning and see you rummaging through the fridge with only your briefs on. Not too bad a sight." Bonnie stretched her neck to plant a soft kiss on Damon's equally soft lips.

"I know you love it baby, and you should also know I love you in this turquoise and pink bikini." Damon deepened the kiss and Lexi suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Well I think Dante's calling me, I will just be off now, Bon's come find me when you're… finished." Lexi wrapped her towel around her waist and walked in to the sunroom to go to her room in the house.

"That's a nice way of telling her to get lost." Damon joked and Bonnie sighed.

"No, I was just enjoying the moment. Hey, did you know I had them two in my ear all morning chewing my brains on which napkin to use, what colour table cloth to choose, what shape cutlery I need to pick! I had to remind them that we haven't even picked a date yet." Bonnie informed Damon who looked amused.

"So, lets pick a date now." Damon thought about a summer wedding, he didn't know where but he knew he wanted the sun to be present.

"Um well, I like the idea of a warm wedding, sometime hot? Summer time?" Bonnie aired her thoughts and Damon was grateful that they were on the same page from the start.

"Great minds think alike Bon's. How about a Saturday in July, maybe the sixth?"

"Fabulous, but where? We can't just pick a random Date, it has to be within reason."

"When we go back to Cali we can figure that out, venue hunting, I believe the sport is called." Damon joked and Bonnie laughed.

"Of course it is baby." Bonnie closed her eyes and they both relaxed into a peaceful quiet.

* * *

"Bonnie can I speak to you in private for a moment please?" Giuseppe tugged lightly on Bonnie's forearm and she smiled and agreed.

They stood in Giuseppe's office with the door closed firmly behind them.

"What would you like to talk about Sepp?" Giuseppe had grown fond of Bonnie and Lexi calling him by his nick name, it was a nice feeling to have daughters, and he equally adored both of them in their own way.

"Since you are to become a Salvatore, I have a proposition for you; I understand you love your job very much and I have great respect for your decision so I wont be in the least bit offended if you reject my offer." He told her simply as he held on to her delicate hand.

Bonnie was on edge. The suspense was killing her, her heart beat faster and she grew anxious waiting for his proposal. She nodded solemnly.

"Our vineyard in Malibu is currently waiting for owners and a project manager and if you would accept I would like to give you the winery in Malibu as a Wedding gift." He told her with serious eyes, as she remained impassive with shock.

This was one hell of a gift, she had been to a winery in Malibu once with her parents and everything was so luxurious and grand. Running a winery of that size would be a dream, of course it was nothing in comparison to this winery as it went on as far as the naked eye would see but it would still be some heck of a family heirloom!

"I, um, I think-" Bonnie stuttered over her words until she shook out the cobwebs and formed a coherent sentence. "I think that would be lovely, one of the most thoughtful gifts I have ever received but I have to decide with Damon, he is to be my husband soon and it is a partnership, so I think it would be wise. But thank you, I think it is a perfect present Sepp!"

Giuseppe's smile grew wider, he was lad she was such a darling, he really respected her; she lived with Damon for heaven sakes! She understood the boy and knew that what a marriage was. It was sacred.

"Of course Bon's. I can't wait until you officially become my daughter!" Giuseppe beamed at Bonnie, she really loved Damon's Dad, he was so different yet so like Damon.

"Neither can I!" Bonnie professed, she really couldn't wait to be Mrs Damon Salvatore.

* * *

** So... tell me what you think! Leave a review and I will hopefully upload faster! **

**Love S xox**


End file.
